New Horizons
by Dream'sRealm
Summary: Sequel to Dark Remnants. Life on post-war Cybertron is becoming calmer, several families are forming and wounds are beginning to heal. However, will the arrival of two Vos royals change that? Cowritten with blondie-moyashi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters; Hasbro and the Hub do. We do however own our OCs. Blondie-moyashi owns the lovely Skye Shelsher, Plasmarift and Silverblaze, and Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Emusa, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Blackout, Air Raid, Caliber, Speedway, and Jetfire.**

**Theme Song: Crownless by Nightwish**

Darkstorm touched down on the metallic earth and steeled herself for what she was afraid to be a violent encounter. Still, she knew she could not turn back now. She was no coward. And she knew that he no longer had any power over her.

She did not know herself why she suddenly gained the courage to see him. Perhaps, it was to thank him for aiding Optimus and the others in ending the DJD's cruel reign. Perhaps, it was to assure him that despite what he had done, he was not lost. She did not know.

Cautiously, she made her way over to the dismal cave. She made sure her steps were loud enough to inform him of her presence but quiet enough to reassure him that she would present no danger to him. She tightly clenched the energon cube in her hand as if it were a lifeline before she hesitantly called into the darkness.

"Megatron? Are you online?"

Her optics could vaguely detect movement as a large silver mass turned to look at her. Crimson optics pierced the darkness as his gaze met hers.

"Darkstorm, what a pleasant surprise. How. . . courteous of you to visit." His voice no longer held the same edge that Darkstorm was so accustomed to. Instead, it sounded weary. The kind of weariness that came with realization.

She saw him when he refused to continue the battle. Unicron's control had shaken him to his very core. He then knew how it must felt to be victim to his tyranny. . . To be enslaved to a dark master that took twisted delight in torturing others. It was then that Darkstorm truly knew. He had seen the truth and it caused him to feel ashamed.

After all, he caused the civil war. Because of him, thousands. . . millions, perhaps, of good mechs, femmes, and even sparklings were offline. It would cause anyone to feel weary.

"I brought you some energon. . . Optimus thought it best. We could tell from the Nemesis' computers that your life signal was growing faint." Darkstorm slowly held out the cube to him. Still, the Decepticon warlord made no move to retrieve it. He studied it as if questioning whether or not it was poisoned. Seeing this, Darkstorm gently placed it on the ground beside him.

Megatron vented softly. "Why have you come?"

"Do you not believe-?"

"If Optimus wished for me to have energon, he would have brought it himself. I know Orion. He would never risk me casually offlining a member of his team," Megatron smirked wryly and chuckled mockingly to himself. "I am a dangerous criminal, after all. I am surprised he has kept me online this long."

Darkstorm's brow furrowed. "He keeps you online because he believes, just as I do, that anyone is capable of change."

"And do you? Do you honestly believe that I am capable of change?"

"Yes," Darkstorm answered softly.

Rare emotions flashed across Megatron's facial plating. Humility. . . and shock. He quickly regained his composure however and chuckled once more. "What made you so forgiving?"

"I know it seems hard to believe. You. . . You started the war. You took away my innocence, my childhood. You even harmed my beloved scout," she vented and offlined her optics. She prayed for strength before her optics onlined and she turned to Megatron with a soft smile. "But I can see that you have changed. . . Besides, I know that God would not approve of me holding grudges."

Megatron turned away from Darkstorm slightly, stewing in his own thoughts. This God… the voice? A part of him hated Him for allowing him to suffer at Unicron's servos a second time. But another… thanked Him. Thanked Him for helping him to see just what his life had turned into.

When had he allowed his grand vision for a free and equal Cybertron to turn into tyrannical dictatorship? How could he have ever began such a bloody war, and all because of his wounded pride?

He vented, offlining his optics. He oftentimes wished he was still offline. Everyone would rejoice, that much he knew. Who was he to disappoint them?

Or was he condemned to live life alone, constantly made painfully aware of his mistakes? Even know the echoed screams of the dying echoed through his now clear processor. If he dared to step outside, to try to live as if nothing ever happened, he would be a fool. He was no longer Megatronus…

He was Megatron. A dictator. A murderer. A sadist. An evil, despicable thing.

"Megatron?" a tentative, feminine voice whispered.

Megatron onlined his optics and was pulled out of his thoughts. Was she still here? Did she not fear for her life?

"I appreciate the sentiment but I need neither your help nor your pity. You may leave now, before I change my mind about letting you go unscathed," Megatron hissed, but not with the same gravity his voice had previously had. His threat sounded half-sparked and weak, even to his own audial receptors.

Still, even that produced an involuntary shudder of fear from the femme. "V-Very well. I shall leave you if you so wish."

Megatron could vaguely hear the tremor in her voice as she backed out of the cave and transformed, taking to the skies. He vented once more.

He used to revel in how his soldiers feared him, how they did everything he said without question. Now, he was so tired of it all. He was tired of the looks of horror and terror that he still was met with.

A monster. That's what they saw him as. And… maybe, they were right.

He gazed out at the dark Cybertronian sky before grabbing the cube of energon with an outstretched servo. He studied it for a few moments before taking a drink. Even if it was poisoned, he no longer cared.

Death or solitude. Neither seemed to appeal to him.

But here in this cave, he would not be met with fear and hatred. Only self-loathing. And, he supposed he would have to learn to be content with that.

* * *

When Darkstorm returned, everyone in the main room of the Autobot base was gathered as they received two new visitors. The slim and curvy femme Seeker was painted in purple, black, and cyan blue. She surveyed the room much like a panther ready to strike through narrowed optics, as if in her mind the war wasn't over. When no one in the base made a move to activate their weapons, the tension in her frame eased if only slightly.

"Well, hello there," Skybreak grinned. Darkstorm watched in dismay as her brother approached the Seeker. "Name's Skybreak. What's yours, gorgeous?"

Darkstorm's optics widened as she observed her brother. What? Was he…? No!

The femme looked at Skybreak, raising one optic ridge in an expression that screamed 'I'd be more interested in a scraplet.' "Absolutely no business of yours."

"Well then I guess just calling you gorgeous will have to do for now," Skybreak smirked. "And I'd say the name fits."

She seemed taken a-back. "Try it and I'll rip your wings off like an insect."

Instead of the mech becoming angry or hurt like she was expecting, Skybreak simply laughed. "I was one of Megatron's top officers back in the day." He smirked. "I think I can handle you. Besides, I admire a strong spark in a femme."

She rolled her optics. "Oh great, it admires me."

"And that's not all I admire, gorgeous-" The sound of clearing throat cables interrupted Skybreak as he turned around to see both his sister and Dreadwing standing behind, arms crossed over their chassis. "What?"

"Skri'brak, show this femme due respect," Dreadwing said.

"I thought I was," Skybreak smirked and replied innocently.

Darkstorm pinched the upper bridge of her facial plating and vented before turning to the femme. "Forgive him. He… oftentimes lacks tact." She smiled. "I'm Darkstorm, by the way."

"Charmed, I'm sure." The femme glared at Skybreak before continuing. "I am Slipstream of the ruling family of Vos."

Dreadwing paused, recognition flashing across his features. "Yes… I remember now. Your sire was the Queen's brother. You and your brother, Sunstorm, were next in line to the throne after Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp."

She vented. "Before the pit-spawn destroyed the planet with their grievances toward their betters, yes."

Darkstorm frowned slightly. "I'd say the grievances were merited, but…" She half smiled. "It is a genuine pleasure to meet you, Slipstream. Very few Seekers come here."

She turned however as the other Seeker, a mech, approached. His facial plating was well-sculpted and handsome, she supposed. He also had a strong, almost noble bearing, like Dreadwing but he was painted in a bright orange. However, the look in his optics unsettled Darkstorm. It was like… a rabid animal's.

Her optics widened as the mech knelt and took her servo, kissing it. "And I must say it is a genuine pleasure to see a beautiful femme Seeker such as yourself. Your wings are exquisite, my dear." He smirked. "My designation is Sunstorm."

Skybreak glared down at him as did Bumblebee, doorwings raising in alarm. "I'm going to give you three nano-klicks to let go of her, pal," Skybreak warned.

Sunstorm's smirk widened but he complied. Bumblebee crossed his arms over his chassis. "Didn't know if you noticed the ring or not, but she's taken. I'm her sparkmate, Bumblebee."

"Ring? What an odd token. I meant nothing by it, Praxian. But please, my dear, tell me you aren't bonded to a grounder. That's… blasphemous."

It was Darkstorm's turn to glare. "What, because I am a Seeker? He treats me kindly and we are very much in love. I do not see why it matters."

"I meant no offense, my dear Darkstorm," Sunstorm said suavely. "I simply meant that it must be difficult, not having your sparkmate beside you in flight. And think of your future sparklings. They may be doomed to be deprived of the joys of flying."

Darkstorm's glare deepened so even Bumblebee became a bit concerned for the mech. She fought to withhold herself from placing a protective servo over her abdomen. The signs of her being sparked were still far too faint to tell just by sight alone and she didn't want him knowing anything. Her unborn daughter was perfect in her optics, whether she was a grounder or no. "I know you are of ruling class so I shall be understanding. I however am not. I was raised on the streets of Kaon, not Vos. So pardon me if I committed a Seeker social faux pas but I love Bumblebee and he loves me. And I have no regrets whatsoever."

"I can see why. Such a fiery and beautiful Seeker such as yourself must have had dozens of suitors in Kaon." Sunstorm leaned closer to her and whispered in Seeker cant, "Is'e mo aife'ala ach nach sikuwa nie een hulle." My only regret is that I was not one of them.

Darkstorm attempted to comfort Bumblebee through their bond before she turned to Slipstream again, leaning away from Sunstorm while doing so. "May I ask as to why you both are here?"

She rolled her optics again. "We seem to have run across some unsavory characters who wish to steal our throne and, much as it pains us to have to resort to this, we knew about a quaint little outpost on the homeworld with benevolent 'Bots rebuilding Cybertron. So, as part of restoring our home, we thought you could deal with this little issue."

"So, does that mean I can see more of you around here, gorgeous?" Skybreak grinned.

Darkstorm glared at her brother before venting. "It is uncertain whether Vos' monarchy will be restored, but-"

"But," Optimus interrupted as he approached them. "We shall grant your request. If there is a serious danger to your lives, then I will grant you asylum here."

Sunstorm bowed. "Oh, thank you, Optimus. You truly are as wise and benevolent as the stories proclaim."

Optimus seemed taken aback by the outburst but nodded. "Thank you, but please… There is no need to bow. That privilege is reserved for God alone."

Sunstorm froze, his smirk turning grim and somewhat animalistic as he rose. Infidel, he thought.

Meanwhile, in the back of the room, Flareup turned her helm towards Emusa. "Any idea what this mech is on?"

"Maybe he was dropped on his helm as a sparkling?" she smirked. "Your guess is as good as mine. Let's just hope he doesn't try anything else with 'Storm or there could be an energon bath."

"Hmm… but that would be entertaining."

"Slag, yes," Emusa snorted back a laugh.

"Well, that is settled," Darkstorm said. "Slipstream, do you mind if I show you to your quarters?"

Slipstream eyed the walls, as though she were checking it for grime and vermin. "As long as I walk away with my joints and paintjob intact."

"Of course."

"And what of my quarters, my dear Darkstorm?" Sunstorm asked.

Darkstorm tried to look at him pleasantly but found it hard. "Since you are a mech, would it not be proper for Dreadwing and Skybreak to escort you to your quarters? Dre'wan is of the upper castes too and there will be no grounders near you. Do you not feel fortunate?" she asked coldly before gesturing for Slipstream to follow her down the hallway.

When the two femmes left, Sunstorm purred, "You truly are lucky to have found her, Praxian."

Skybreak glared. "That's my sister you're talking about. Not some palace pleasure bot. While you're here, if I ever catch you touching her again, I'll tear off your wings with my bare servos. And Dreadwing will help me." Dreadwing did not deny it. The way Sunstorm stared at his little storm made him uncomfortable. Darkstorm was still a treasured friend and his only wish was to protect her.

"Very well," Sunstorm chuckled though it sounded more like a growl. "Now, to my quarters?"

"Right…. this way," Dreadwing said coolly before they too departed.

* * *

Darkstorm vented. "Your brother must be quite… difficult to deal with."

"In my family I learned to take what I could get. I was actually fortunate to end up with him. Better than my jokester of a cousin."

Darkstorm recalled what Dreadwing told her of Starscream's family. "Skywarp? He seemed pleasant enough from the holograms. Far better than Starscream anyhow." She smiled slightly.

"Hmm." Slipstream didn't sound convinced, or even interested, in the least. "What one sees in a hologram means nothing."

"I… do suppose you're right. But, as I said before, your other cousins seemed agreeable compared to Starscream. Take it from a femme who has served most of her life on the Nemesis where he was stationed."

The femme scoffed. "Vos should consider itself lucky Sunstorm and I are taking over rather than that snivelling fool."

"I cannot help but agree. Until the cycle he was terminated, he still had a blackened spark…" Darkstorm's gaze darkened, the night where she terminated Starscream in defense of Knock Out coming back to her.

Slipstream turned to Darkstorm as they continued walking, acting engaged for the first time since she arrived. "He's offline, is he?"

"Yes," Darkstorm replied softly. "I was the one who terminated him."

"Hm, it's about time someone removed that tarnish upon the royal family from the galaxy. I'm just surprised it was by someone . . . like you."

Darkstorm half smiled. "Like me? I suppose you're right. But he attempted to terminate not only myself and my beloved scout but Knock Out, a dear friend of mine…" She vented. "As much as it pained me to do it, it was for those dear to me."

The other femme seemed to consider her words. "In the royal family we're taught how to defend ourselves. That and the fact that the mech was a Seeker commander and a high ranking officer in that war and I find it odd that he was done in by someone so young."

"My… difficult upbringing on the streets of Kaon taught me well as did Dre'wan and Skri'quei… and the various missions I underwent on Earth. Do not misunderstand me. I loathe taking life, but I am quite capable of caring for myself and others. When entering war, one has to be."

Slipstream seemed oblivious to Darkstorm speaking except two words. "You knew Dreadwing and Skyquake before the war?"

Darkstorm turned to the femme, nodding slowly. "Yes. They were quite close with my brother and I. Did you… know them?"

"Not well, but their family was of the court. Both their sire and carrier were terminated in an attempted coup and no one heard from them again. Many assumed they were offlined as well. I didn't realize they ended up in Kaon . . . makes you wonder which fate is worse."

"I admit, life in the gladiatorial pits was hard for them both, but they… changed mine and my brother's lives." She smiled softly at the memory. "They took us into their home and rescued us from the Enforcers. They taught us how to fly, how to fight," she grinned, "agus conas kuongea iarrth'air kan." And how to speak Seeker cant. "Among other academic subjects. At least for me. My brother never did enjoy studying and datapads as much as I did."

The other femme turned her attention back to the corridor. "If only all the hooligans of the world were so educated, the war may have never taken place."

"I do not believe it was education so much as… abuse of power. I saw first hand how the lower castes suffered at the servos of those who were higher." Darkstorm shook her helm before smiling. "But the War is over and you and your brother are online, is that not something to rejoice in?"

"One mech's abuse is another mech's discipline. Things would have been just fine if that gladiator hadn't gotten the attention of the Council. Things like the war are what happens when everyone thinks they should be entitled to the same power as those born into it."

Darkstorm understood that the femme was born into a royal family but, truly? "I'd… like to think that all were created equal by God. I am no different than anyone else, whether they be Vehicon, grounder, or Seeker." She shook her helm. "And Megatron… saw the poor and helpless. Innocents offlined in the streets by the corrupt. For all his faults, he had a noble cause." She half smiled. "But I know you would tire of my company if all we did was debate about the past, politics, and the like."

"Mm yes, I suppose so. Though I do not believe we have much else to talk about, between a Vos heir and a young, battle-scarred femme from Kaon. Really, you should have those taken care of. Such marrs to a Seeker's frame are unfitting."

Darkstorm blinked her optics, brow furrowing as she scanned her frame. Sure, her frame was not as flashy as Emusa's, Knock Out's, or Slipstream's own but, she- Oh… She self-consciously placed a servo in between her wings. "Yes…" Her gaze darkened again. "Unfitting. I… concur. If I could… I would rid myself of them."

"You don't know anyone who can remove them without just making them worse?" Slipstream's tone was cold and steady, not showing any concern.

Darkstorm shook her helm, wincing slightly at her tone. "No. They were made by a high-powered ion cannon. There… is not much anyone can do."

"That's a shame." Again, the femme didn't sound apologetic, but more like she was simply saying what was usually said in such irrelevant speech. Well, irrelevant for a royal speaking to an orphan from Kaon. Throw in a dosed-up Praxian and Iaconian janitor and the joke would be complete.

"The shame was the memory behind it, not the scar itself. Besides… I never thought it to be blatantly noticeable." She gestured to a door on her right. "These are your quarters and, if you need to refuel, the energon storage room and the rec room are down two hallways, you make a left at each intersection and you should reach them…" Darkstorm was at a loss of what else to say to the cold femme. "Good day, Slipstream," she finally decided. "As I said before, it was a genuine pleasure to meet you."

She looked to the door. "Mm yes." She entered it, though didn't seem too enthusiastic, like it was degrading for a royal of Vos to sleep with mere commoners.

Once Slipstream entered her quarters, Darkstorm took the advantage to shakily speed walk back to the others. She paused midway through the trip, wincing as she felt the deep scorch marks in between her wings. She felt no ill will towards her brother, having forgiven him for giving her those scars long ago but… were they truly that noticeable?

She shakily vented and shook her helm as if ridding herself of such thoughts. She wasn't about to let a cold Vos royal get under her armor…. even if her words cut her to the spark.

* * *

Unlike Darkstorm, Skybreak and Dreadwing did not speak to their royal escort and Sunstorm in turn offered no conversation except a sly "Give your sister my regards" before entering his quarters.

Skybreak was shaking with rage once the door closed. "If he touches her, I swear I'll-"

"I know, Skri'brak," Dreadwing placed a servo on his shoulder plating. "I know. But do not let anger cloud your judgment. We have only to protect them for a set amount of time before they leave us."

"If you ask me," Skybreak grumbled. "That cycle can't come soon enough, for Sunstorm anyway."

"And it would also be wise to not pursue Slipstream. I was raised in the court and I know nothing good can come of it." Dreadwing turned his helm as they continued on their way. "Besides, it is forbidden for a royal to bond with someone outside their own caste."

"Pfft, can ya hear yourself, Dreads? The War's over. I have just as much a chance as anyone."

Dreadwing shook his helm. He knew better than to reason with Skybreak, for he was naturally a stubborn mech. Still, he saw what pain the royal family and loyalty to it brought upon his own family. He did not want the same fate for Skri'brak.

**D/N: We do hope the feels were sufficient for you all! Megatron angst (which I love writing by the way) and then the appearance of Sunstorm and Slipstream. Oh, teh drama and feels that will ensue. **

**Also, due to Emusa's increasing popularity on Tumblr, I made her her own blog. The url is: emusa- the- rebellious- daughter. tumblr. com. Just remove the spaces if you want to check it out.**

**(From P.S. God Loves You! by Connie Witter) **

**My love for you is unconditional. No power in heaven or earth can come between us. And nothing you have done in the past, or would ever do in the future could cause Me to withdraw My love from you.**

**"And I am convinced that nothing can ever separate us from God's love. Neither death nor life, neither angels nor demons, neither our fears for today nor our worries about tomorrow—not even the powers of hell can separate us from God's love. No power in the sky above or in the earth below—indeed, nothing in all creation will ever be able to separate us from the love of God that is revealed in Christ Jesus our Lord" Romans 8:38-39**

**Like this new series? Hate it? Please review! And may God bless you and your day, my dear friends!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm **

**B/N: I gotta tell you guys, writing for bratty royals is really fun xD I had to go to a very creative place to write for this, and despite my efforts to not like Slipstream I find her just too fun. Hope you guys are excited to see the upcoming shenanigans as we are to show 'em off~**

**And . . . I don't usually ask for prayer requests, but yesterday I got triple-whammied. My sister blacked out in the kitchen, and we still don't know why, then an hour later I found out my grampa's in the hospital for the second time in as many months, then work's been way stressing me out on top of those things, especially last night. So if y'all could just send a quick prayer our way I would be very grateful**

**Savvy Orion: Aha oh contraire my friend, work very much interferes with my spare time xP if it isn't my physically being at work, it's the stress that's totally killing my muse. As for Skye . . . guess we'll just have to wait and see~**

**Windcharger (TIAFD): Two-headed Shockwave? Guess I never noticed that . . . aha Bee xD I think I'd get a little fired up too in that situation :'D and ohh yeah, maman loves Ratchet. I guess I do in a way, but I can't pick favorites, where he's definitely my mum's**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters; Hasbro and the Hub do. We do however own our -moyashi owns the lovely Skye Shelsher, Plasmarift and Silverblaze, and Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Emusa, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Blackout, Air Raid, Caliber, Speedway, and Jetfire.**

**Theme Song: One Thousand Apologies by Demon Hunter **

Bulkhead turned his helm upwards with a slight smile as he saw yet another ship come into the landing dock. He was there overseeing some further repairs and so far, everything seemed to be going well. And, it brought him a somewhat good feeling. It was as if the war never happened and he was still a construction worker….

His optics widened however as he saw that the ship veered off course. Smoke emerged from its back engine as it crashed into a nearby wall.

"Everyone out, now!" Bulkhead yelled as he and several other mechs frantically began to evacuate the area.

Luckily, no one was harmed but Bulkhead inwardly groaned as he saw the damage he and the others would need to repair. What kinda bot drove a piece of scrap like that? he thought to himself as he peered at the ship through the smoke.

The ship was crudely constructed and scarred from cannon fire. Its original color was unknown since all paint had peeled off and whatever was left was a dirty gray or brown color. More smoke emerged from the cockpit of the ship as the main hatch opened and a mech stumbled out.

He was strongly built, painted in faded navy blue. Scars littered his frame, most likely due to previous battles, and two propellers were attached to his back telling the others that his alt mode was aquatic.

It took Bulkhead a few moments to recognize the mech. A mech that he thought to be offline… "Seaspray?" he whispered in shock. "But… Dreadwing destroyed your ship."

He waved his servo in front of his helm, clearing the smoke from the air. "The 'Con certainly tried his best, but I don't think he realized he was messing with a Wrecker." The mech offered his fellow soldier with a confident smile. "Nice to see ya, Bulk. Still as beefy as ever, I see. Nice to see some things never change."

Bulkhead blinked his optics several times, as if still thinking that he was dreaming, before widely grinning and embracing the fellow Wrecker. "Aw, it's good to see ya too, Barnacle Butt. Just wait until Jackie and Perc find out. And Miko. You'll love her. Wrecks with the best of 'em."

Seaspray grunted, his arms pinned at his side. "Sounds great, Bulk." When his friend released him the Wrecker indicated to the wreck of a vessel he'd rode in on-or crashed, rather. "But first what do you say we scrap this piece of junk?" He turned glaring at the ship. "The thing's been nothing but trouble since I got it."

"Oh, I don't know, Seaspray. I'm starting to become sentimental towards this piece of junk," a feminine voice said in between coughs.

Bulkhead saw a tall organic figure emerge from the ship, almost matching Seaspray's height. Her hair was long and violet and she had elvish features. Her lithe, muscular frame was clad in various animal furs and her golden headband gleamed in the midday sun. "Who…?" Bulkhead turned towards his fellow Wrecker, surprised at the sight of his organic companion.

Seaspray smiled at her before his gaze returned to Bulkhead. "This is Alana."

"Alana," Bulkhead raised an optic ridge before lowly whistling and shaking his helm with a slight chuckle. "Never picked you to be the type to settle down."

"Oh believe me, I never did either." He wrapped one arm around Alana's waist and hugged her to his side. "But, unlike some mechs' physiques, some things do actually change."

He chuckled once more before grinning and beckoned them to follow him. "Come on, you gotta meet the rest of the gang. They'll be so happy to see you two."

"Sounds great." Seaspray turned his helm to the mechs who were already beginning to clean up the scattered parts of the ship. "Feel free to salt and burn the thing, fellas. It won't be any good to anybot now."

"You're telling me," Blackout muttered. "The slagging thing nearly took us all out."

Air Raid bumped his shoulder before smiling at the mech. "Sure thing."

The two followed Bulkhead out of the docking area as the green Wrecker excitedly commed Wheeljack, Perceptor, and Miko… well, anyone who would listen. Seaspray was back and he wanted everyone to know it.

A small crowd soon began to form as Wheeljack, Miko on his shoulder plating, and Perceptor ran forward so they could clearly see the new arrivals.

"Wow," Miko gasped before grinning and taking as many pictures as she could with her cell phone. "Cool!"

"And you must be… Miko?" Alana tilted her head to study the human curiously.

Miko grinned and nodded. "Yup. And you are?"

"Alana," the alien woman smiled softly before bending down to one knee and holding out a hand. "A pleasure, I'm sure."

"Nice to see ya again, Barnacle Butt," Wheeljack smirked and slapped the mech's back. "I was actually starting to get worried."

"You? Worried? Oh I would have paid to see that." His wit faltered. "Though I am sorry I didn't contact you after the explosion. I just couldn't get anywhere that had a decent comm signal, and when I did you didn't seem to be in range."

"Eh, I guess we all got a little sidetracked, especially me when I landed on Earth. But I found some fellow Wreckers," Wheeljack smirked and gestured towards Miko and Bulkhead. "And decided to stay. But now that we're back together and the war's over, we can relive some of the glory days, eh 'Spray?"

The mech's smirk returned. "Only over some high-grade. You've got to have some in your joint here. I haven't had it in so long I'm starting to forget some of our crazy stories from times we got dosed up on the stuff."

"Oh, I remember," Perceptor said with a deadpan expression though his lip components twitched upwards in a slight smile. "And I believe some of those stories are best left forgotten."

"Still as uptight as ever, Percy," Seaspray grinned jokingly.

Alana raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Mmm… just remember you have a sparkmate now, Seaspray. I can't have you getting too wild."

Seaspray laughed. "Yes, ma'am." He looked back to Wheeljack. "So who's this Miko you mentioned? Designation doesn't ring a bell."

Alana chuckled softly before gesturing to the tiny organic next to her. "This is Miko."

He knelt in front of the young femme. "Well hey there, kid. Nice to meet ya."

"And it's nice to finally have another Wrecker around," Miko grinned. "Just wait until we take you to a monster truck rally or a creature feature marathon. You'll love it! Oooh, oh! Or dune bashing!"

Seaspray laughed. "Dunes aren't really my speed but still, count me in." He glanced up at Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Perceptor. "Guess this means the high-grade goes on the back burner for now, eh?"

Bulkhead laughed as he nodded. "And I'm afraid we can't get too rowdy. Elita and Optimus would have our helms."

"They're back in the picture now, are they? No wonder ol' Megs has been taken care of." Seaspray stood and smiled at Miko again. "Well, in any case I have stories that will make anything you've heard to date sound like a massage and car wash."

Miko's grin widened. "Duuuude! I can't wait."

Seaspray chuckled at the femme's enthusiasm before pausing as he saw a familiar faceplate in the crowd. The former Decepticon Air Commander stood at the very back, partially hidden in the shadows as another, smaller Seeker seemed to be silently pleading with him. Another femme too stood next to him, a turquoise Autobot.

It was him… The familiar golden faceplate that burned holes into his optics when his ship was attacked and his sparkmate nearly died.

_Seaspray vented softly, carrying bags of food and supplies from a market on the planet they had chosen to take a pit stop at. However, he paused as he felt a flash of an unpleasant emotion in his spark. Fear. _

_He immediately reached out to Alana through their bond. Alana, what's wrong?_

_Seaspray, leave now! I don't want you to- Her words were abruptly cut off and Seaspray bent over, clutching his chassis in pain. He glanced up weakly and saw its cause. _

_An explosion from the distance. Right where his ship would be. Right where Alana would be. _

"_No," he whispered, shaking his helm as he feared for the worst. "No no no no! Alana!" His voice steadily grew in volume as he sprinted towards the wreckage, supplies forgotten. _

"_Alana! Alana, can you hear me?" He glanced wildly around the flaming wreckage and what he found made his spark sink. A familiar tan hand was seen under a large piece of debris, stained with blood. _

"_Alana!" He yelled as he moved forward, heaving away the debris. _

_His sparkmate lay there in a broken heap. One arm was bent at an awkward angle and her tunic was torn to shreds, revealing charred and bloodied skin. One of her legs was missing and he couldn't see her face for her long hair was covering it. Her chest wasn't moving. _

_She wasn't breathing, he thought frantically as he knelt beside her, coolant welling in his optics. He gently cradled her to his chassis. "Alana… Alana, please. Don't you dare leave me," he whispered. _

_Hearing his voice, Alana's eyelids weakly fluttered open. She tried to suck in a breath but it was too painful. Her ribs were broken. She tried it again, this time in shaky rasps. "S-... Seaspray?"_

"_Shh, don't say anything. You need to conserve your strength," he whispered. "We… We need to get you to a medic."_

"_No…" she coughed before wincing. "Water… an ocean. I need… to get to the water." _

_Seaspray began to panic once more as her eyes began to close. "No… No, Alana. Stay awake. You have to stay awake." He gently picked her up, trying to not disturb her wounds. "I'll take you to one… Just stay awake. Please… for me."_

_Alana weakly nodded, though Seaspray could tell she was fading. With every ounce of strength he had, he sprinted towards the nearest body of water, praying that she would live. She had to. _

_When they arrived, he gently placed her in the water. _

_Nothing happened. _

"_No…" he whispered in despair as his sparkmate slumped down, every semblance of life leaving her. "No no no. Alana!" Tears streamed out of his optics. "Alana…" His voice lowered to a broken whisper once more as he buried his facial plating in his servos. _

_A few long minutes passed by before Seaspray heard something he thought he'd never hear again. "Seaspray," Alana whispered hoarsely._

_Seaspray was afraid that it was his imagination but when he looked up, there she was. Her tunic was still in tatters, causing her to wrap her arms around her upper body but her wounds were beginning to heal thanks to her cell's replicative adaptations. He had got her there just in time. _

"_Alana?" he replied softly, optics showing how afraid he was that she was truly dead and that he was simply imagining this. He'd heard of fellow Wreckers experiencing the same thing when one of their own offlined._

_Alana nodded, smiling. "You saved me… There is no need to weep, dearest Seaspray. I am alive. You saved me."_

_The Wrecker shakily reached out a servo and when it found her face, his tears began anew. He gathered her into his arms, holding her tightly as if afraid that she would fly away at any moment. "I… I thought you were dead."_

"_But I'm not," she leaned her head upwards and kissed his buccal plating. "I am a warrior just as you are… One attempted bombing would not take me away from you."_

_She felt her sparkmate tense. "Attempted bombing," he said in a low voice. Alana could feel the anger, no, the sheer rage radiating from his spark. "Who did this to you?"_

_Alana hesitated. "Who did this to you?" he repeated, his voice but a throaty growl now. _

_Alana sighed before transmitting the images to her sparkmate through their bond. "I was alone in the ship, awaiting your return, when I saw one of your kind approach. I grabbed my spear and waited to see if he was a friend or foe before I heard this buzzing… He had already left when it happened." _

_Seaspray's optics narrowed as he heard her words and his processor tried to decipher the images she sent. A golden face plate with crimson optics. A Seeker painted in royal blue and gold… with the Decepticon insignia on both of his wings. _

"_Seaspray," she whispered, attempting to console him. He refused to answer. Instead, his gaze darkened as he picked her up and began walking back to the village. If the Decepticons were there, then something told him he'd need a new ship in case of a speedy exit. _

"_That slagger will pay for this with his life. I'll see to that," he muttered darkly. _

"_Seaspray…. please. Let us just leave before matters become worse."_

_He stopped dead in his tracks as Alana could feel his frame tense again. "He tried to kill you, Alana! I'd say matters can't get any worse." _

_Alana sighed and gently tilted his helm so his optics mets hers. "Please," she whispered pleadingly. "My life is one thing but yours is another. Let us leave before he attempts, and succeeds, in taking your life."_

_Seaspray stared into her eyes, feeling her worry and resolve, before venting. "Alana…"_

"_Please, Seaspray, if not for your own safety then do this for me. Let's find another ship and leave. Please. I beg of you."_

_Seaspray vented again. "Femme, you'll be the death of me," he grumbled as he continued onward. _

Sensing his rapidly changing mood, Alana attempted to placate him. _Seaspray, don't- _But, to no avail.

Before anyone else could react, the Wrecker drew his weapons and pointed them at the Seeker. "You-!"

Dreadwing made no move to draw his own weapons, instead he pushed the two femmes behind him protectively. "I have no quarrel with you, Seaspray. The war is over. Now, I suggest you kindly deactivate your weapons," he said softly, almost with a melancholy air, as he outstretched a servo.

The Wrecker advanced towards Dreadwing. "Kindly? Kindly?! You put my family at jeopardy and expect me to 'kindly' show you mercy? Don't think so, 'Con." His voice was dangerously low, holding a mostly even tone that was more terrifying than yelling.

"Take one more step towards him and I'll shoot," Skybreak glared as he too drew his weapons.

"Brother, please," Darkstorm gave him a warning look. "You're not helping." She turned back to the Wrecker. "What Dreadwing did was wrong. Even he knows that. But as he said, the war is over… Would you be willing to add more stained energon to our now renewed home?"

Moonracer meanwhile clutched one of Dreadwing's servos, fear in her optics. She silently prayed that he or the others wouldn't be harmed.

"Seaspray," Alana placed a hand on his shoulder plating. "Please…."

The mech paused, his optics turning to Alana's hand. He vented, and it seemed to at least diminish the fury, if only somewhat. He turned back to Dreadwing, but it wasn't the mech's expression that gave Seaspray pause, it was Moonracer's. She looked terrified yet wouldn't leave the Seeker's side.

Seaspray lowered his helm and continued marching towards the mech. He closed the distance in just a few strides before activating his weapon and holding it under Dreadwing's facial plating.

"If you **ever** threaten the safety of anyone here," Seaspray's weapon lit up and made a sound like it was preparing to fire. He allowed this action to state his point. "Are we clear, 'Con?"

Moonracer's optics filled with coolant as she buried her facial plating into Dreadwing's arm. Dreadwing placed his free servo over her, both comfortingly and protectively, before looking Seaspray dead in the optic. "The only one who is threatening here is you. But, you have my word that I wouldn't dare harm anyone." His somewhat weary and melancholic tone never changed.

Seaspray glared at him before deactivating his weapon and lowering his arm. "The word of a 'Con isn't worth much." He turned towards Alana and started walking away. "Especially one that stashes bombs on ships carrying innocents."

Moonracer stared up at Dreadwing in shock. "What?"

The look of near horror on her facial plating nearly killed him. He offlined his optics and vented softly. He withdrew from Moonracer in shame. "Did you not realize that I was once a Decepticon? And some actions that I have done cannot be remedied?" Dreadwing turned.

"Dreadwing, wait!" Moonracer outstretched a servo. "I didn't-"

He would not listen. He took to the skies as Moonracer was left on the ground. Flareup frowned as she walked up to her best friend and embraced her. "It's alright, Moon," she attempted to comfort. "He just needs some time to think that's all."

Moonracer's tears began anew as she returned her dear friend's embrace. His face… That look of shame. What had she done? She didn't mean to cause him to feel that way. Her response was involuntary.

But oh… she didn't mean to hurt him. She loved him too much to do anything like that. And the fact that he was a Decepticon or not didn't change that.

* * *

Alana turned to her sparkmate after his fellow Wreckers led them to their new quarters. They attempted to joke in order to cheer the mech but none of it seemed to work. And, respecting the fact that he and his sparkmate wished to be left alone, they left.

"Seaspray…. I thought we had left that day behind us," she sighed.

The mech stared ahead, ashamed that his anger had flared like that. "I thought so too. But just seeing him here brought everything hard to port." He turned his helm towards Alana. "I'm sorry."

Alana half smiled as she sat on the berth next to him. "Don't be. You're not the only one of us who can have a fiery temper." She placed a hand on his shoulder plating. "I understand why you were upset."

He vented. "I know the war's over, at least my processor does. It makes sense that 'Cons be here with 'Bots. But why did he have to show up?"

"The same reason we did. A new life. Don't you think anyone, even him, deserves that?"

Seaspray averted his gaze and grumbled unintelligibly. Alana sighed once more. "Did you not see the femme with him? He has found a new life here. Why can't we do the same?"

"That femme probably saved his aft." The mech vented once more. "I guess you're right. Just know that I'll be sore about that guy for a while. A long while."

"That would be natural, given the circumstances of our last meeting," Alana chuckled softly before kissing his buccal plating. "But I thank you for at least trying."

Seaspray seemed to come out of his brooding mode. "What do ya say we find the guys? We have some catching up to do."

His spark warmed when he saw Alana's contagious grin. "That does sound wonderful." She looked at him, playfully serious. "But no high-grade!"

"You drive a hard bargain." He stood and offered her a servo up. "But okay."

She gratefully took his servo in her own hand as they began to walk back towards where the others were. "I don't know about you but I could get used to living here. Your Wrecker friends are everything you told me about and more and… I am curious as to what a creature double feature is that Miko talked about."

"I have to admit, I am too. But it can't be too bad. She is a Wrecker, after all."

Alana smiled up at him. "And I'm glad the old gang is back together. And, though this place is nothing like Tlalaka and there isn't an ocean in sight, I can see myself living here."

"Well, not all the gang. A lot of them are still out there." His somewhat sad countenance changed to an optimistic one. "But, I'm sure we can find a spot near an energon lake. Not quite an ocean, but it has the likeness of one."

"Well, as long as you're with me, that should suffice."

He smiled as he pulled her close. "Took the words right out of my vocalizer."

* * *

Dreadwing paused from his brooding as he heard a gentle rap on his door. "You may enter," he said softly. He half expected Dar'sain to enter but instead, it was Moonracer. He stared at her in slight surprise before offlining his optics and turning away.

He saw how she looked at him… Why was she here?

"Dreadwing…. I-I'm so sorry. But I…" Moonracer vented. "I just wanted to let you know that I don't think of you any different. I knew you were a Decepticon when we first met. That didn't change my view of you then and it certainly doesn't now."

"Even after what I…. attempted?" Dreadwing grimaced at the thought. He had thought he had put it behind him. But not only did he place the Wrecker in danger but his organic sparkmate? What had Megatron turned him into?

Moonracer frowned as she placed a servo on his shoulder plating. "I was more worried today about him hurting you… Not about what you did. I…" Her cooling fans subtly activated. "I-I don't know what I'd do without you. You see past my flaws, can't I do the same for you?"

Dreadwing vented before hesitantly placing a servo over hers. "Why do you dote upon me so, Moonracer?" His expression softened as he gazed into her optics. "And, more importantly, how can you stand to even look at me?"

Moonracer half smiled. "When we first met, I saw what honor you had. You treated Darkstorm in particular with such kindness and respect… And then you treated me the same." She gently placed a servo over his spark chamber. "And I know you have a good spark, despite what you have done. Besides… doesn't God teach us to forgive?"

Coolant welled in Dreadwing's optics as he caressed a side of Moonracer's facial plating. He had certainly been too good to him… as had Darkstorm and Moonracer. "I thank you for seeing so much more in me than a barbaric Decepticon."

"You never were one in my optics," Moonracer smiled softly, coolant welling in her own optics. "I… I love you, Dreadwing. And I'd do anything to protect you, you know that, don't you?"

A stray drip of coolant now traced a line down one of Dreadwing's buccal plates as he nodded. "I do. And I in turn will do the same for you… I love you, Moonracer. With all my spark," he whispered before his lip components met hers. Moonracer gladly leaned into his touch.

They were so close that Dreadwing could feel her pounding spark and she in turn felt his. When they finally pulled away, Moonracer was smiling wildly. "Now, come on. If you think I'm letting you brood in your quarters all cycle, you're dead wrong. How about we take a small trip to Vos? That always cheers you up."

Dreadwing smiled softly. "Indeed, it does. If only for the chance to have you in my arms."

Moonracer's cooling fans activated loudly as she pretended to glare at him. "Y-You totally did that on purpose." Her lip components twitched upwards as she heard Dreadwing's baritone laughter echo throughout the room.

"Perhaps," Dreadwing's smile widened. "Now, come. The skies are beckoning me and I must answer."

"Ditto," Moonracer grinned, happy that he was back to normal once more.

**D/N: T.T Teh feels, man…. First, Alana and Seaspray (that G1 couple I was talking about earlier) and now Dre'wan and Moonracer. I hope they satisfied you. **

**To Windcharger: I am quite well. How are you? And, dear, you are not bothering me in any way, shape, or form. I quite enjoy hearing from you. I may not trust you very much since we haven't talked often but I do see you as a dear friend.**

**To Guest: Well, we're glad you love it! :D It is so nice to hear from more of our fans, even if they don't have accounts on here.**

**To Savvy Orion: Yup. Megatron is starting to become a changed mech and surprisingly, he has become one of my favorite characters to write for. :33 I dig mechs with issues. And yes x'D Sunstorm is a religious fanatic who is a creepy stalker and Slipstream is colder than the Arctic. But trust me, things will get better. You'll see. **

**Darkstorm: *smiles softly* While I do appreciate your attempts to help, I would wish no harm upon Sunstorm. *vents* He is here because he is in danger and as long as he refrains from talking to me in such a manner again, everything will be alright. **

**To Super Shadic: Well, that's the magic of God and writing :33 Megatron is actually starting to become one of my favorite characters now. And Sunstorm? Oh, yeah. Things are going to get hairy very fast, trust us. As for Metroplex, we never really planned on discussing the Cybertronian cities in detail. **

**To Tim the Silent Pyxis: Aw, well I'm glad you thought so. As I said before, I love writing for Megs~ And yeah. Sunstorm and Slipstream… can be hard to handle. But eh, I'm sure they'll grow on you like the others did. **

**(from P.S. God Loves You! By Connie Witter) **

**My love for you is unconditional. No power on heaven or earth can come between us. And nothing you have done in the past or would ever do in the future could cause Me to withdraw My love from you. **

"**And I am convinced that nothing can ever separate us from God's love. Neither death nor life, neither angels nor demons, neither our fears for today nor our worries about tomorrow—not even the powers of hell can separate us from God's love. No power in the sky above or in the earth below—indeed, nothing in all creation will ever be able to separate us from the love of God that is revealed in Christ Jesus our Lord" Romans 8:38-39**

**May God bless you and your day, my dear friends!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm **

**B/N: Suuuu a little story. In the DVD sets for Transformers Prime there's a couple commentaries where the writers mention that they always wanted to bring Seaspray in like "hey guys, turns out I'm not dead!" When Dream'sRealm got said DVDs I already had them, so when she brought up bringing him into our fic I was down. And thus we get to see another awesome Wrecker~**

**Windcharger (TIAFD): ooo those are some interesting character ideas~ but I actually gotta mention that I had my ideas for Plasma and Skye for several months before I met Dream'sRealm. It was just God working some magic that it turned out how it did**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters; Hasbro and the Hub do. We do however own our OCs. Blondie-moyashi owns the lovely Skye Shelsher, Plasmarift and Silverblaze, and Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Emusa, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Blackout, Air Raid, Caliber, Speedway, Jetfire, and Starlight.**

**Theme Song: Call Out by Thousand Foot Krutch **

Megatron gazed upwards wearily as he heard footfall approach the small cavern. Did he not tell the young femme Seeker that he did not want, nor need, her pity? He opened his mouth, about to brusquely order Darkstorm to leave, before he realized...

It was not her but another femme.

"Hello?" she called out softly. "Forgive me for intruding, but I saw a mech back in the ruins of Altihex rummaging for energon. If that was you... I have some fuel we can share."

Scrap, he inwardly cursed. Someone had followed him?

"I know you're here. Please, don't be afraid. I won't harm you."

Megatron nearly laughed at the statement. Was this femme blind? Did she not know who he was? Megatron, barbaric leader of the Decepticon Armada. It was she who should be afraid of him.

But, when the femme drew closer to him, even the faint traces of bitter mirth in his spark vanished.

The white and silver femme gazed upon him but her optics were dim. The main lenses were a cornucopia of cracks and fractures as she naively smiled. She was indeed blind.

But how could she have found him?

Megatron's optic ridges raised as he studied several small implantations on her servos and shoulders. Some form of sonar equipment perhaps?

Her voice interrupted his thoughts again. "Don't be afraid. I won't harm you." She held out a servo peacefully. "My designation is Starlight. What is yours?"

Megatron could not bring himself to answer the question. After several klicks of dark brooding, he hesitantly said, "I? I am no one."

No flinch came as she heard his gravelly voice. No flashes of fear or hatred or condemnation. Instead, her smile widened. "I don't believe that. Surely, you must have a designation."

"No..." He turned. "At least, not anymore."

"Well, then, No One..." Starlight bent down and picked up a spare energon cube. Megatron turned towards her again, studying her with a mixture of suspicion and curiosity, before reluctantly taking it from her servo. "It is a pleasure to finally see another refugee. I landed in Iacon and I do admit, the Autobots there were kind, friendly. Even the Decepticons. It's so nice to see that this war has finally ended."

A wry, bitter smile pulled on his lip components. If she only knew... "Yes, I do suppose it is. Tell me, why come out here to Altihex? The Decepticons laid waste to this city during the early days of the war. All the current civilization resides in Iacon."

"Because..." Starlight's facial plating lowered. "This was my home. This was all I ever knew before the Exodus. True, the Council was cruel to my family and I." She placed a servo on one of her optics, absent-minded. "But I knew nothing else. And they were fond memories here as well as foul." Her blank gaze turned to him again. "And you? Why are you here? And alone at that."

Megatron vented. "I wished to be alone... Things are simpler this way. And far more beneficial to the populace."

"You say that as if you placed that verdict upon yourself." She reached out a servo and touched Megatron's chassis, right where his Decepticon insignia was still engraved. "I know who you are. You're a Decepticon, but I've seen your brothers and sisters rebuild their lives. Do you not believe you deserve the same?"

Megatron shook his helm. She still did not know. "I do not believe I can ever deserve the same."

"Still, Decepticon or not, no one deserves to be alone. I know that full well. What say you to being alone together?" Starlight smiled softly and pulled away the servo held on his chassis.

"My company is not one that you should be keeping but it is your choice. We are in a casteless society now, after all," Megatron surprised himself by saying.

Perhaps, it was because he was weary of being alone in this cavern, of torturing himself with his own self-loathing. And he admitted that it was pleasant, to be met with something other than fear or hatred. This femme was blind, physically and knowledgeably. She did not see him as Megatronus, the revolutionary who had fallen so far from his original goal, or Megatron, the vicious war-monger who had destroyed his own home world with his own lust for power.

He had not been met with such kindness in so very long. A part of him felt selfish for indulging in such comfort. He did not deserve it after all he had done. And a part of him felt that he should push her away now, so that she would not be harmed as so many others had been because of his own pride.

But, something in him could not bring himself to say no.

"Thank Primus," Starlight vented. "A life without the castes or the Council will certainly be a shock to many others besides myself but it will be a pleasant transition, I think."

"Is that not what both sides were fighting for?" In the beginning, Megatron silently added.

"Even a Neutral such as I." Starlight sat down next to him and he instinctively tensed, unsure of what to do. "Tell me, did you use to live here?"

"No... I was raised in Tarn's mining pits before the war," he vented.

"I can imagine that must not have been pleasant. But, what could any of us have ever expected?" Starlight's melancholic gaze brightened slightly as she craned her helm up so that her dim optics were level with his. "But, this not a cycle that should be spent mourning. Shouldn't we rejoice that it is all over and done with?"

"We can most certainly try." Despite himself, Megatron felt his lip components tug upwards in a slight smile.

"Hmm... Indeed we can." She matched his expression. "You know, I rather enjoy your company, No One. Maybe it is because I was weary of the chill of space and of needlessly wandering from Neutral camp to Neutral camp... But it's pleasant to have someone to talk to after so very long."

"As I have said before, you may change your mind after spending too much of your time with a weary, war-torn mech such as I."

"Well then, what luck. I too am weary and war-torn, my friend." Megatron tensed further as he felt the femme place a servo on his own, without any trace of fear at all.

He gazed down at her, various emotions flashing rapidly across his facial plating. Friend... He himself had not been called friend in so very long. He had been so accustomed to declarations of "my lord", "my liege", and even "master." But, friend?

The closest friends he had when the war started were Soundwave and even Skybreak to an extent. But where did the friendship begin and the blind loyalty and militaristic servitude end?

"That is, if you do not tire of my company," her soft, hesitant voice added.

"As I said before, it is your choice."

Another small smile graced her facial plating. "So tell me, No One. Since we will be alone together, what did you do after you worked in Tarn's mining pits?"

"I... moved to Kaon and became a gladiator."

The former warlord and the blind femme spent nearly the entire cycle talking and for the first time since perhaps the war began, Megatron felt... content.

* * *

"Er, Plasma?" Darkstorm asked tentatively as she approached the sniper femme. "Do you know where 'Bee went? Not even Raf knows where he is."

Plasma's optics offlined as a smile crossed her face. "Last I heard he and 'Blaze were watching that human vid. Night Ride or whatever it was." Her optics onlined as she shook her helm. "Whatever made them fall in love with it is beyond me."

"Night… Ride," Darkstorm raised an optic ridge. "Well, 'Bee always did have… unique tastes."

"It's certainly unique. Human humor from the time that vid was made was so . . . to borrow a human phrase, cheesy." Her face lit up as she remembered something. "Ah, it was Knight Rider. Sad part is I only remember because the bot-I mean, car's name was KIT or something and it's an acronym." She smiled. "Speaking of the boys, it seems they've taken a liking to each other. It's good to see Blaze and that smile again. I can see the mischief just begging to be released from his processor onto the world."

Darkstorm chuckled. "And it is nice to see that 'Bee has made a new friend. I just hope that he doesn't get himself into too much trouble. That big mouth and mischievousness you told me he had before Tyger Pax is starting to return full force."

Plasma's expression dimmed slightly at the name but she quickly corrected it. "It is good to hear that voice again though. I was afraid no one would ever again." She smiled at the Seeker. "I guess your God came through, huh? Bee getting his voice back, Cybertron being revived, finding Blaze . . . things happen for a reason, but no amount of luck can account for all that's happened."

Darkstorm smiled softly and shook her helm. "Not luck… You are right. It certainly was God." Her smile widened. "Did I not tell you He had a plan?"

Plasma shrugged. "Guess you did. I suppose I was just so lost in my search for my sparkmate and had been doing it alone for so long that any help, either offered or implied, wasn't exactly welcomed with open arms." She shook her helm again, this time with less humor than before. "I was in a dark place for a long time. In many ways I think I always will be."

"Even the deepest darkness can be enveloped by light, my dear friend," Darkstorm placed a comforting servo on her shoulder plating. "I too was once in a dark place. My brother was led astray, I thought I would never see my childhood friends again, and I was trapped in a medical bay where torture reigned. I thought that is where I was always destined to be… But, a crash landing and a single act of courage granted me a sparkmate and a new life. I have to believe that light will always triumph over darkness."

Plasma's optics turned to Darkstorm's servo, a renewed smile hinting at her features. "And here I was brooding over a stupid mistake I made when I was young." Her gaze turned to the other femme's optics. "How can one so young be so wise? When old warriors like I can be so naive?"

"It is… simply one of the gifts God blessed me with," Darkstorm smiled softly.

"If only I had such a gift when I was younger." Plasma offlined her optics as the regret tugged at her spark.

"Hey, there is no need for that," Darkstorm replied. "I can tell you what you did have." She gestured to her spark. "A brave spark and a strong spirit. Much stronger than I was and, in that aspect, I admire you." She vented. "There… There is no need to dwell on the past, Plasma. It will only tear you apart. Think of it as a lesson learned and look towards your bright future."

Plasma onlined then blinked her optics. Admire? "You must have quite the optic for finding the good in others. After voors upon voors of self-loathing and the pain of loss, I wouldn't have thought there was anything admirable left in this battered spark." She offered her friend a smile as coolant started welling in her optics. Had it been anyone else she may have tried to duck out of the conversation and shed her tears in private. "You're a rare breed, Darkstorm. How you ended up in Megatron's clutches and came out of it all with your spark as it is will always be a mystery to me."

"God's own Son loved the battered and broken," Darkstorm her arms around her in an embrace. "I simply try to do what I can with the time I've been given, my friend, and follow His example."

Plasma froze for a moment, surprised by the gesture. She was used to the yelling and lectures that she was too much of a loner to survive, on Cybertron or in the open galaxy. But this genuine concern and friendship . . . Plasma returned the embrace as her throat cables felt tight and one stream of coolant streaked down her facial plating. Slag it, if that two-wheeler came in . . .

A line from Blaze's show came to her processor at the thought of said two-wheeler. At one point KITT had referred to motorcycles as two-wheeled tarantulas . . . she didn't know what a tarantula was, but it seemed like an appropriate counter to Miss Masochist. She couldn't help but laugh lightly at the new nickname for Emusa.

"What? What's so funny?" Darkstorm pulled away and asked curiously.

Plasma shook her helm as she wiped the coolant away, still smiling. "I just found a new appreciation for that show our mechs love so much."

"Oh, truly?" Darkstorm chuckled. "Care to tell me while we try to hunt down our mechs?"

Plasma nodded toward the corridor leading to the medbay that was Silverblaze's temporary residence. "As long as it stays between us."

Darkstorm began walking towards his quarters and nodded slowly, with slight trepidation. "Of course."

"Oh it's nothing horrible or inappropriate. Just a worthy response to my title as Miss Masochist."

"Oh, really?" Despite herself, Darkstorm couldn't help but laugh. True, she cared for Emusa but she did have a glossa made out of acid.

Just like Knock Out, she thought wryly.

She paused however, a slight wince on her facial plating. "How did you find out about said nickname?"

"After our little escapade on the moon of mutant Insecticons and she was giving me a piece of her processor. I guess we both got a bit fired up and she let it slip. Not to worry though." A smirk replaced her matter-of-fact voice and expression. "I think the two-wheeled tarantula will find I can get creative with nicknames too."

Darkstorm knew if Emusa ever found out she would be offlined on the spot when she found herself laughing. "Two-wheeled…. tarantula. And that is from this Knight Rider show?"

The femme nodded. "Like I said, I have a new appreciation for it myself now."

"But," Darkstorm half smiled. "Emusa truly is a kind femme… once you get to know her. She simply was upset that her sparkmate was harmed. That and… I'm afraid you remind her of an all too familiar pain that she has dealt with all of her life."

Plasma raised an optic ridge as she looked at the Seeker. "You don't say. She seems to have it all figured out, who would have thought she's 'dealt with pain'?"

"Oftentimes one builds up walls in order to cope with or run from their problems." Darkstorm vented. "But, as I said before, Emusa is a kind femme, despite her occasional outbursts."

"Oh I know all about walls. I guess I just got used to my method of erecting such barricades-completely blocking others out and going solo-that I didn't think such walls could be put up out of the eye of those who know you."

"I do suppose so. Let us hope however that that changes." Darkstorm raised an optic ridge as they both reached the room, sounds of screeching metal upon metal and their mechs exuberant yells reverberating out into the hallway. "What on earth-?"

She exchanged a look with Plasma before opening the door. Her sparkmate sat next to Bumblebee as they both stared intensely at the Cybertronian sized tv screen. Another crash was heard and they both cheered.

"Take that, creep!" Bumblebee yelled.

"Bumblebee, what on earth is going on here?" Hearing Darkstorm's voice, the two mechs turned around and jumped slightly as they saw their sparkmates standing in the doorway.

"Er… h-hey, 'Storm," Bumblebee rubbed the back of his helm sheepishly. "I meant to tell you where I was but 'Blaze and I kinda got distracted."

Blaze, who had been sitting up when the femmes walked in, quickly laid back as though pretending he hadn't moved. He offered an innocent, conspicuously-sweet smile, but Plasma simply crossed her arms and gave him a deadpanned expression that told him she wasn't buying it.

"Distracted… I can see that," Darkstorm chuckled before wincing as she heard another screech from the car chase. She pinched the bridge of her upper facial plating and shook her helm. "This is even worse than that pit-spawned monster truck rally I was forced to endure."

"Aw, come on, 'Storm! These racing scenes are awesome!"

"And you," Darkstorm raised an optic ridge at Silverblaze. "Firstly, don't pretend to be innocent. We femmes know better. And secondly… I suppose I should thank you for getting my sparkmate addicted to this?"

Silverblaze turned his "I wasn't doing anything" smile on the Seeker and shrugged. "At least this is far classier than monster truck rallies. High-speed pursuits, intriguing organic-tech relations, crime-fighting? This is more than a show, it's a lifestyle."

"Don't even think about it." Plasma had a stern tone, but had enough of a note of humor that it was obvious she wasn't really upset. "Once you recover, if I ever hear of you chasing down 'Bots who cause mischief I'll personally see to it that your treads never meet soil again."

Blaze vented as his door-wings drooped. "Such a spoil sport, Plasma."

When Bumblebee began to chortle down laughter, Darkstorm turned her slightly stern gaze on him. "That one illegal street race with Jack was enough for me. Don't you dare be getting any ideas, my beloved scout."

"But-!" Darkstorm raised an optic ridge. "But, I was just-!" Her optic ridge went higher and Bumblebee vented defeatedly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

Darkstorm kissed his buccal plating. "So glad we understand each other."

"Okay, if I can't hunt down ne'er-do-wells, can I at least get the light bar on my hood?" Silverblaze tapped his chassis with a digit as he spoke. Plasma smiled, walked towards him, then leaned forward so their helms were at the same level.

"Not a chance in the pit." Her smile turned sarcastic as she spoke.

He pouted. "You're really no fun at all."

"No, I just know that it'd take a long time to develop said light bar, then first time a rock hits it while you're thundering down a road it shatters and you spend another several cycles camped out here, or worse-the med bay."

His smile returned. "Then I'll just get the molecular-bonded shell."

"Good luck finding someone who knows what that even is."

The mech's childish pout returned. "You really do know how to burst a guy's bubble, you know that?"

Meanwhile, Bumblebee turned to Darkstorm, giving him his full on puppy dog stare as he tried to break her resolve. "Can **I **have the light bar, my darling? Oh, light of my life?"

Darkstorm's cooling fans subtly activated. Blast it. How could she say no to that? "I'm afraid I agree with Plasmarift about it getting damaged but… we'll see."

"Yes!" Bumblebee grinned and fist bumped the air. "In your face, 'Blaze."

The silver and crimson Praxian gave his friend a brooding stare. "Yeah, just rub it in why don't you, 'Bee?"

This caused the black and yellow Praxian to grin wider and begin to blare a song which had the lyrics, "I'm so excited. I just can't hide it!" Darkstorm giggled to herself as she saw his doorwings flap excitedly as he began to dance. "Light bar I'm on my way!"

"Calm down, calm down. I said we'll see, not yes."

Silverblaze pointed to Bumblebee. "Ha! At least my hopes were crushed before I even knew if I had a chance. You got your happy dance out of the way **then** heard 'no.'"

"She didn't say no!" Bumblebee jutted out his bottom lip component childishly as he crossed his arms. "She said 'we'll see'!"

"With a femme, you may as well try driving to the sun on the phrase 'we'll see'."

"'Storm and I've done plenty of things on 'we'll see'. Y-You're just jealous because I'm gonna get a light bar on my chassis and you aren't!"

"'Plenty of things,' huh? Like what, exactly?" Silverblaze was smiling, blinking his optics several times as though challenging 'Bee to come up with a good explanation.

"Like… Like… Erm… Well, I can't think of any right now but there've been tons of times!"

"AKA the only thing you have going for you is wishful thinking. Just admit it, we're both out of luck here."

Bumblebee's doorwings drooped and Darkstorm felt her spark clench. "Bee, I have my trepidations towards it because I don't want you getting hurt during a strenuous race." She smiled slightly, trying to cheer him up. "Besides, I think you look handsome enough without it."

His spirits seemed to lift slightly. "Yeah… I guess you're right."

"And I can always look into this molecular-bonded shell."

Darkstorm had to fight to catch her breath as Bumblebee promptly embraced her. "You're the best, 'Storm!"

Silverblaze smiled charmingly at the femme. "Saaayyyy, think you can hit me up with that shell once you-ow!"

Plasma thwacked him upside the helm with a nearby datapad, though it was more surprising than painful. "Not a chance, Blaze!"

"So I win again," Bumblebee smirked as he crossed his arms over his chassis.

"You won because I'm afraid I don't have as much resolve as Plasma, luckily for you," Darkstorm replied.

"As if you can ever say no to me," Bumblebee grinned, winking.

Silverblaze leaned toward him. "'Bee, mind giving a mech some tips on winning one's sparkmate over? A fellow Praxian, no less?"

"It's all in approach," Bumblebee whispered behind his servo. "Compliments and puppy dog eyes don't hurt either."

Darkstorm cleared her throat. "I know you are not saying what I think you are saying, Bumblebee."

"Oh, you know I love you, oh beautiful, amazing, angelic sparkmate of mine," Bumblebee grinned.

Darkstorm raised an optic ridge. "You're lucky I'm so in love with you that I wouldn't make you sleep outside… But I can always have another, less-appeasable femme… Or my brother do that for me."

Bumblebee chuckled nervously, immediately straightening. "Hey, no need for that. I've seen what he did to Smokes' doorwings. I don't want to endure that kind of pain."

"Then it would behoove you to not push your luck, hmm?"

"... S-Sure. Whatever you say."

"Puppy dog eyes, eh?" Silverblaze turned to try them on Plasmarift but she put up a digit before he could do or say anything.

"Try it and I'll find some particularly painful test Darkstorm needs to run on you."

Blaze's expression dropped as he laid back against the berth.

Darkstorm smiled amusedly and placed a servo on his shoulder plating. "Oh, come now, Silverblaze. She is only trying to protect you out of love. There's no need to pout." She pointed a sharpened digit to her sparkmate. "And there's no need for you to bait him when I still have not given you a definite answer." Bumblebee merely chuckled in response.

"Oh but pouting's always done well for me in the past. And now that I know 'Bee's secret, it's only a matter of time until I can finally sweet talk Plasma into doing just about anything."

Plasmarift huffed. "Fat chance, buddy."

Silverblaze smirked, "Just wait."

Darkstorm chuckled and crossed her arms. "Look at the monster you've created, 'Bee."

"What? We Praxians need to stick together. Now, why don't you and Plasma join us?" Bumblebee once more gave his sparkmate puppy dog eyes. "I've been missing you so so much."

Darkstorm's lip components involuntarily lifted upwards in a smile as her cooling fans activated without her consent. "Well, I have been relieved of my shift in the med bay and I seem to have nothing else to do, so why not?"

**D/N: And here you have it. Our third chapter which includes Darkstorm finally getting a break from the royals and some lovely Megatron fluff. And he finally met Starlight! XD Like her? Hate her? Please, comment.**

**To Windcharger: Jakobee. :) What a lovely name. My name is Megan and I am glad that you are my friend, as well. **

**To Bluefeather4299: ^/^ Well, blondie gave his character justice. I simply suggested the idea. Thank you so much for your encouragement!**

**To Super Shadic: Thank you :33 I'm glad you liked how blondie portrayed Seaspray and all the Dreadwing fluff. I do love fluff despite my sadistic nature lol. And in our story, Soundwave was killed by Blackout when they stormed the Nemesis. Unless you would like me to write a oneshot independent of our story where Soundwave is in the Shadowzone.**

**To Savvy Orion: Aw, thank you. I'm glad Seaspray and Alana are so well received! And yup lol. Dreads and Moon are so adorable. As for Megatron and that soft spot, *evil Megatron smirk* did it grow when you read this? I bet it diiiiid. Lol. **

**Darkstorm: *chuckles* No, no 'scraping' him. And I will be sure to tell you if I need assistance. **

"**This is the message from the One who is holy and true, the One who has the key of David. What He opens, no one can close; and what He closes, no one can open:" Revelation 3: 7**

**And I just wanted to share the above verse because, to be quite honest, I'm at a rather difficult part of my life now and when I was reading the Bible with my sister, the Lord spoke to me through this. God has a wonderful plan for your life and no one can close the doors that He has opened for your future or even right now. No one can stand in your way if you trust in Him and let Him work in your life. Because when you trust completely in Him, miracles happen.**

**May God bless you and your day and thank you again for all the support! You guys are awesome!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm **

**B/N: Sooo another little story. The "knight" part of my dA monicker "knightchick" was derived from my love of Knight Rider. I've been a fan of the show for like 10 years now, and when I got to thinking about Silverblaze being stuck in bed, so to speak, I got the image of him looking through human channels (and this amazing thing called "Netflix") for something to watch and stumbling across it-and of course, Blaze being the big lovable derp he is, it seemed like something he would really like. Plus I realized a few days ago that Knight Rider and Transformers G1 were from the same decade, so it seems fitting~**

**As for this chapter itself, I hope Blaze is living up to your guys' hopes. Yeah, he's been through a lot, yeah he was supposed to be BA and he's a major derp instead, and yeah he is still definitely recovering from the past several voors (and probably will be for a while), but I still love the guy and hope you do too :3 I mean, he's greatly inspired by Pete from Warehouse 13 and Alistair from Dragon Age, what's not to love?**

**Windcharger (TIAFD): Why thank you very much ^/^ I really can't take credit though, I could have studied and worked at it for years but without said gift it would've been for naught. And I dunno, I think the characters you mentioned sound interesting :3 you're very welcome~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters; Hasbro and the Hub do. We do however own our -moyashi owns the lovely Skye Shelsher, Plasmarift and Silverblaze, and Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Emusa, Starlight, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Blackout, Air Raid, Caliber, Speedway, and Jetfire.**

**Theme Song: Stand Tall by the Dirty Heads **

Since it was summer on Earth, a few of the Autobots and their charges decided to visit during their human allies' "summer break." Special Agent William Fowler informed them of a beach that was isolated not only for privacy's sake but for another organic who had no access to a holoform and whose appearance would most certainly alarm any human.

When Alana exited the space bridge and beheld the beach and, more importantly, Earth's ocean, her face split into an excited grin. Before Seaspray or anyone else could say anything, she was already sprinting into the water.

What came next was surprising, however. Autobot and human alike watched as the organic femme… changed. When she was deep enough into the water, she jumped up, showing a fish-like tail as she yelled exuberantly and dived back into the water.

Bulkhead and Miko stared after her, slack-jawed. "Whoa, dude! How did she do that?!" Miko asked.

"Alana's people live on a water-based planet. When she comes into contact with water that has a high enough salt content, her cells replicate to meet her needs," Seaspray explained with a subtle smirk. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Pit yeah!" Miko grinned.

The Wreckers were interrupted as Alana called out to them. "What are you all waiting for? The water's wonderful!"

Miko and Raf ran into the water too though a bit shallower than where Alana dared to go. A few of the Autobots in their holoforms followed suite.

She gazed at Seaspray, a slightly mischievous look plastered onto her face. _My dear Seaspray, don't tell me you're not going to join me._

He donned a smirk. _Just waiting for the humans to get safely out of the way._ He transformed and sped across the water, sending columns of spray behind him off either side. Some of it flew across the humans but was harmless aside from soaking their hair.

Alana grinned. _Catch me if you can. _With a flick of her tail, she was off. _You may be Cybertronian but I'm a Tlalakan and this is my element. _

_My dear, if you were talking to the others they'd have reason to worry. But you forget I'm built for this, just as you were born for it._ He sped after her, doing a few superfluous zigzags just to send more water flying.

Alana laughed as she surfaced again, performing a small somersault as she poked the top of Seaspray's alt mode and dived back under the waves. _But, you're still slow. _She said playfully.

_Oh hoohh it's speed you want, is it?_ Seaspray straightened his path, tilting the front of his alt mode down slightly as he gained speed. _I can give you a run for your money._

Just before Alana moved to jump again, Seaspray's alt mode cut her off. She landed awkwardly on top of him and her shoulders shook as she laughed. "Ah, my dear Seaspray. You haven't lost your touch, at all." She kissed him where she lay.

"It's because I have someone who can keep up. No one else I've met, of your planet or mine, quite has your skill. And those who did lacked your grace-wait." He came to a halt as they came to the edge of the cove. A large object was peeking out from the side of the last cliff.

"Ah scrap!" Seaspray knew it was a ship of some kind, but he couldn't identify it. Which meant it was a human vessel . . . and they were in biiiiig trouble if it spotted them. He quickly turned and powered full-steam ahead back to the beach. He commed Bulkhead as he thundered on, unsure if they could pick up communications while in their holoforms. "Bulkhead, we have a problem."

"What's the problem, Barnacle Butt?" Bulkhead replied.

"This 'barnacle butt' was just spied by a human ship. I need you to tell that overweight human to get them out of here before Prime rips us a new one."

"Slag," Bulkhead muttered as he ended the comm link. He immediately turned to Agent Fowler. "Er… we have a situation."

"What kind of situation?" Agent Fowler asked, slightly exasperated.

Bulkhead gazed around him before answering the man's question. "Umm… Seaspray and Alana were spotted by a ship and…"

Agent Fowler didn't need Bulkhead to finish. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Tell that loose cannon to come near the shore. I'll try to handle the situation as best as I can. Let's just hope they didn't contact their superiors in a panic."

Bulkhead commed Seaspray again. "U-Uh, Agent Fowler wants you to come to shore."

"Nah, I thought I'd go say hello, maybe sit down and share some war stories over some fresh energon-what did you think I was going to do?!"

Bulkhead became even more sheepish at his response. "I-I'm sure he'll get it all sorted out. Is Alana okay?"

Seaspray sounded exasperated. "We're both fine, just trying to high-tail it back before these guys open fire. Or whatever it is humans do to vessels they can't identify."

"E-Er… umm, that's good. Well, see you then." Bulkhead awkwardly terminated the comm link.

Only Seaspray returned to shore. Alana said she would swim beneath a nearby reef where the ship couldn't follow, out of sight.

"I'll be back soon, June," the government agent smiled.

"Be careful." She matched his expression.

"I will," he nodded before moving to where the Autobot lay. He sighed exasperatedly once more as he climbed on top of the watercraft. "Now, where was this ship?"

"Exactly in the opposite direction in which I was just heading. Shortest distance is a line, no?"

"So it would seem and make it quick before they send reinforcements."

Seaspray travelled towards the ship's area. It was a relatively small Coast Guard vessel though they still packed weapons. Grumbling to himself, Agent Fowler waved them down. "Excuse me?"

"Hands where we can see them or we'll shoot!" a voice over a megaphone ordered. Agent Fowler looked to see the commanding officer and some other members of the vessel on board, staring up at the large watercraft carrying the government agent.

He put his hands up in the air peacefully. "My name is Special Agent William Fowler and I wanted to explain this vehicle's presence in these waters. May I?"

The captain turned to some other officers. They seemed to confer before he spoke again. "Go ahead but keep your hands up."

Agent Fowler nodded slowly and continued. "This is an experimental government vehicle that is being tested by my unit. We have clearance to be here. If you don't believe me, then just call General Bryce. He can easily explain the situation to your superiors."

"If that was an experimental government watercraft, then why did it flee when it spotted us? And that still doesn't explain what my men saw… They said there was some sort of… mermaid, on board," the captain added the last part hesitantly, as if disbelieving them.

Agent Fowler forced a wry chuckle. "A mermaid? Captain, if your men report that, they'll be called in for an immediate psych eval. Should I call General Bryce to do just that?"

Silence again as the captain conferred with his men. He spoke again with a slight sigh. "On your way, Agent. I'll talk to this general of yours but… my men are to stay out of this. They're probably just a little seasick, nothing more."

Agent Fowler smiled as he saluted. "Thank you, captain."

When the ship was out of sight, Agent Fowler freely exhaled in relief. "You're lucky I was here or else they'd have swept the whole area." He half smiled. "But, then again, the claims of seeing a mermaid would have been enough to keep the captain from doing anything too brash."

"I don't know, you organics are rather . . . unpredictable. Well, humans anyway."

"We don't turn into fish when we hit the water," Agent Fowler shook his head amusedly. "Now, bring me back to shore and you can go back to whatever you two were doing. As long as it's away from the west of the cove."

"I don't know about Alana, but I think I've had enough excitement, at least for a while. I'd hate to risk another incident."

Agent Fowler sighed. "That would be best."

When Agent Fowler was brought to shore, Seaspray reached out to Alana through their bond. _Coast is clear. _

Several minutes later, Alana swam to the shore. She scooted onto the sand, waiting as her tail slowly morphed back into legs, before walking over and facing Seaspray sheepishly, face downcast. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you into trouble."

He smiled. "Trouble? That's nothing. You should see the antics Wheeljack and I got up to back on Cybertron. Fowler is nothing like Ultra Magnus."

"If you are certain," Alana smiled hesitantly.

"Absolutely. Really, this is nothing."

"Yeah, it wasn't your fault the Coast Guard saw you," Miko crossed her arms before grinning. "And you should have seen you two out there! It was awesome!"

"Why, thank you, Miko." Alana's smile widened. "It certainly was nice to be back in an ocean… after so very long." She turned to Seaspray. "But I'm afraid my sparkmate has had enough excitement. I suppose I can always hear more of those war stories of yours." She grinned, seeing Miko's excited expression, and chuckled softly. "And I'm sure Miko would, as well."

"Pit yeah!" Miko grinned before a subtle smirk. "I haven't heard the one about how you two met."

Seaspray looked surprised. "You don't want to hear about one of the many times I saved your guardian from the smelting pit? Or when Wheeljack about blew me to smithereens?"

Miko's smirk widened. "Tempting, but we can always hear those later."

Bulkhead chuckled before turning to Seaspray. "There's no use reasoning with her when she's like this."

"Indeed," Perceptor added with a slight smirk. "It would be best to simply comply."

"Sides, we're all Wreckers here and I for one am curious to know," Wheeljack matched Miko's smirk as he crossed his arms over his chassis.

Seaspray looked between his fellow Wreckers and knew there was no getting out of it. They wanted him to squirm . . . He motioned to Alana. "Well she tells it far better than I."

Alana blushed lightly as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. _Why, thank you for shifting this onto me, my dear Seaspray. _"W-well… I do suppose I do…"

Miko was grinning wildly as she looked up at the alien woman. "Sooo?"

Alana sighed. "Well, we met back on my home planet, Tlalaka. That was back when the Decepticons had taken over and were using my people as slave labor to harvest energon. I and a few others led the resistance…"

* * *

_The sky was dark as a lone band of the Tlalakan resistance maneuvered through the dense jungle. Their planet had long since been taken captive by strange metal soldiers because of the natural energon reserves that grew there. Their leader was but a child when they came. _

_Tlalaka's skies became darkened as black ships bearing a strange purple symbol invaded their atmosphere. The natives at first tried to accept them peacefully until they knew of their true intentions. The battle was long and bloody and many Tlalakans died. Those remaining lived in the depths of the ocean or the interior of inhospitable jungles where no robots would dare travel or became victims to their slave labor camps. _

_Still, others had the audacity to break free and fight back, hoping that their beloved home and people would be free once more. _

_The Tlalakan resistance paused, spears and clubs raised as they heard a noise in the brush behind them. They were fully prepared for an attack but immediately calmed when they saw one of their own approach. _

_The boy was young and looked to be in a battered condition. He glanced around wildly. "Your leader! I must speak to him! Please, it is urgent!" _

_A voice chuckled. "I am the leader of the resistance but I am no man." Her voice softened as she knelt and beckoned him to come closer. "Come here, little one, and I shall hear your counsel."_

_The boy cautiously approached and stared at the leader of the resistance in awe. There had been tales, of course, but they were always of a strong man who was twice a normal Tlalakan's height with fangs and claws and the ferocity of a shark. _

_He wasn't expecting to see a beautiful young woman with long violet hair dressed in a simple tunic. Her face was not that of a warrior. Her features were soft and her slanted eyes were a dark blue, as blue as the Tlalakans' beloved ocean. The only adornings she wore was a golden headband that bore the mark of a chieftain. She held a spear aloft and her body was covered with traditional war paint. _

_The boy cleared his throat before nervously replying, "Forgive me for the intrusion but my village, Madam, is being attacked. Another star ship landed there and there is a large struggle. Please, you must help us."_

_Alana's expression became grim. "And so we shall. Lead us to your village, quickly!" The boy smiled gratefully and immediately took off running. Alana turned to her warriors and yelled, "My warriors, to me! Let the ground be stained with the strangers' blue blood tonight!" _

_A throaty cry resounded through the forest as Alana's forces ran forward, preparing to give their very lives in order for freedom. _

_When they arrived at the boy's village, it was as he had said. Fires were erupting from their straw huts and several black aliens were wrestling… but not with some of her people as she had presumed. No. It was another alien that seemed to be their enemy. _

_Alana held her people back with a wave of her hand as she assessed the situation, elf-like ears twitching as she picked up snippets of what they were saying. She may not be an alien robot but she was intelligent like her chieftain father before her. She was able to teach herself most of their dialects while in bondage in Tlalaka's capital. _

_She studied the stranger that his attackers were referring to as "Wrecker". Unlike most of the aliens Alana had encountered, he bore a red insignia unlike the purple one she had come to despise. His paint job was a faded navy blue and Alana could tell by the various dents and scratches that he was a fierce warrior. _

_And… as her father once told her, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. _

_She turned as one of her trusted advisers addressed her, "What are we to do, Alana?"_

"_You, Kurta, and the others make sure that those still in the village are taken care of," Alana ordered before turning to Swera, one of her fiercest warriors. "You and your warriors come with me. We shall see to it that the hostiles are destroyed. But leave the blue one to me."_

_They followed her orders immediately. _

_The "Wrecker" as he was called seemed to be losing the fight. He was on his back and an alien above him raised his cannon, about to let loose a barrage of fire into his chassis before Alana ran forward. _

_The blue mech watched in amazement as an alien organic femme bravely engaged the Decepticon. Ferociously, she matched his every blow and kicked him forward, driving her spear into his spark. _

_The Decepticon coughed up energon before he slumped forward, his optics offlining. He could see other organics do the same with their enemies. _

_Alana offered a hand to the navy blue mech once she discarded the mech's frame though her eyes still portrayed suspicion. She wasn't sure if he spoke the main language that the evil robots did but still, she tried to address him in Kaonian though it was not given justice due to her organic tongue. "Are you harmed, Wrecker?"_

_He eyed her hand, her face, then her hand again before accepting it. He brushed the dust off his legs once he was standing. "Just a few dings, nothing major. The help is much appreciated."_

"_The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Alana replied with a slight smile. "Now, care to return to the favor in sending these despicable destroyers back to where they came from?"_

"_Oh we don't want them back." He laughed. "But I'll never pass up the chance to blast a few 'Cons."_

"_It is good to know we are in agreement," Alana grinned before barking orders to the others. "The Wrecker is an ally and he shall not be harmed. He will aide us in this battle."_

_More shouts emerged from the warriors as they saluted the Wrecker with their spears. Alana bowed her head. "We are grateful for your aide, Wrecker."_

"_I may be a Wrecker but my real name's Seaspray," he smirked. "And anything to get back at the 'Cons."_

_Alana took this in before slowly smiling. "Seaspray… I am Alana, leader of the resistance and last free chief of the Tlalakans."_

_Seaspray too smiled and was about to reply before something caught his optic. Alana gasped as she was pulled down. Seaspray activated his cannons and shot the Decepticon until he fell. _

_Alana glanced behind her before staring up at the Wrecker's scarred facial plating. "Guess we're even," he said. _

"_So it would seem," Alana chuckled before retrieving her spear from the ground and moving forward to attack with the rest of her warriors._

_The battle was long and arduous but with her warrior's bravery and the aide of their new ally, the Decepticons were pushed back and yet another village kept its freedom. Under Alana's watchful eye, the wounded were gathered and carried to safety while she remained there with the Wrecker. _

"_I thank you again for your aide, Seaspray. But, I… must ask you something more," Alana began. Seeing him nod, she continued. "Ever since I was a child, my people have been held in bondage to our enemy." She stared into his optics. "If it is your will, we would greatly appreciate your aide in taking back our home." _

_Seaspray vented as he turned his helm, studying the landscape around them. "I've been fighting for a long time to bring peace to my own home. How could I deny you the same?" His optics turned back to her, a small smile coming to his facial plating. "I will help for as long as you need me."_

_Alana smiled as she placed a hand on his shoulder plating. "Then my people and I are forever in your debt. Thank you, my friend. Thank you." She turned, about to join her people by the ocean. "Tell me, Seaspray, can you swim?" _

_He smirked. "I think I'll let you be the judge of that."_

_Alana raised a delicate eyebrow before matching his smirk. "Judge, hmm? You may come to regret your words." She walked over to the water's edge and jumped in, her cells detecting the salinity of the water and immediately setting to work. In but a few moments, her legs had morphed into a fish-like tail. "We Tlalakans were born for it, were you?"_

"_Oh we may be more alike than you think." He transformed into his alt mode, assuming the form of a hovercraft. His engine revved as he glided over to the water's edge with more grace than most of his kind bore._

_Alana's eyes widened, surprised, before she laughed. "There certainly more to you than meets the eye, my friend." She grinned. "But about me being the judge of your abilities? Your test starts now." With a flick of her tail, she was off, gliding smoothly as if she was part of the water itself. "And I have never met an invader who could match me."_

"_I'm no intruder, so you're in uncharted territory here. Just try to keep up, kay? I can't best you at combat __**and**_ _speed, that's not fair to you as the great leader of the resistance. If the way you barked orders earlier was any indication."_

"_Pride goeth before the fall, Wrecker," Alana smirked as she increased her speed, pausing only to jump over Seaspray's alt mode so he could see her move ahead of him. "The skills in both combat and speed are clearly mine."_

"_Hmm guess we'll have to keep track for a little while to find out who the true victor is. Just be warned, I've been fighting a loooong time, certainly long enough to easily best you at it."_

"_I too have spent most of my life in the art of war. Besting me will not be easy for I've been known to never back down from a challenge." Alana grinned. "I wish you the best of luck."_

"_I don't need luck." He put on a burst of speed, pulling up beside her. "I have ammo and skills."_

"_Then, I pray they don't fail you when you are up against me," Alana replied. _

_And that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship._

* * *

_Alana stared up at the fierce Wrecker as he stood next to his ship, fighting to be strong. The war for her planet was finally over thanks to his help. Her people would never have to worry about the evil mechs known as the Decepticons again. _

_A part of her wished for this day with all her heart and another part of her dreaded it. It was a day of celebration for her people… but mourning for herself. While she'd never admit it to the others, she had become attached to the Wrecker. _

_She did not have the heart to say goodbye to him. But… her people… Surely she had to stay in order to take care of them. _

_But she no longer wanted to know what life felt like without him. _

_She hesitantly met his gaze, squaring her shoulders to eliminate any signs of weakness. "So… I do suppose this is goodbye."_

_Seaspray didn't even try to hide his sorrow. "It doesn't have to be." He motioned to his starcraft. "There's room for two."_

_Seeing his gaze nearly broke Alana's resolve. She bit her bottom lip as she shook her head. "You know as well as I that my place is here… with my people. They need me, Seaspray. I am their chief and I must fulfill my duty." Her eyes met his as she forced a smile. "It was an honor fighting by your side… D-Do visit when you can."_

_He vented, his expression and nod conflicting in their messages. Like he didn't want to leave but couldn't stay. "You can count on it." He tilted his helm slightly. "Take care of yourself, Alana."_

"_And you, dearest Seaspray." Alana averted her gaze so that he would not be able to see the tears welling in her eyes. "Until we meet again."_

_He steered her back to face him with a gentle digit under her chin. "Are you sure? Alana, you've been sacrificing yourself for others since you were young. You can't help yourself for once?"_

_Oh, how Alana wanted to say yes… She wanted to with all her heart. But she couldn't. She wouldn't fail her people… They needed her. "I cannot," she whispered. "Please, Seaspray… I must do this."_

_He nodded again, this time more in agreeance than before. "Guess that settles it then. But don't think this is the last you'll see of me."_

"_I should expect nothing less of you," Alana half smiled. "Goodbye… I shall count the days until you return."_

_Seaspray forced a smile. "Until then," he said as he began walking towards his ship. _

_Once his back was turned, Alana let her tears flow freely. Her heart ached. How was she to live without him? The metal man that had stolen her heart?_

_She lifted her head weakly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She gazed up into the old face of her father's and her own most trusted adviser. "Manak? Why are you-?"_

"_Go to him," he said simply. _

_Alana's eyes widened as she tried to process what she was saying. But, again, he repeated, "Go to him."_

"_But, Manak, what of our people? They will need a leader. I cannot fail them."_

_His gaze softened. "Alana, do you trust me?"_

"_Yes, with all my life-"_

"_Then trust that I can handle things here. I know you love Seaspray. He is kind and his heart is good. You should go with him and be happy. Your father would have wanted nothing less."_

_Alana shakily smiled before embracing him. "Thank you. Thank you so much." Manak smiled and returned the embrace. _

_When they broke away, Alana reached to grant him the golden chief's head piece but he simply placed his hands over hers, his soft expression never changing. "It is your father's and it is the only thing you have left of him. Keep it."_

_Alana's eyes filled with tears again. "Thank you…" _

_Manak's smile widened before he pushed her away. "Now, go. You would not want him to leave without you, now would you?"_

_Giving her childhood guardian and adviser one last smile, she immediately sprinted towards the Wrecker's direction just as he was poised to take off. "Seaspray! Seaspray, wait!"_

_With a spark slowly filling with hope, Seaspray left his ship's controls and opened the hatch. "Alana?" He was thrown backwards as she wrapped her arms around his neck cables tightly. _

"_I choose you," she whispered. "I choose you. I love you, Seaspray, and I cannot bear to see you leave. Wherever you go, so will I."_

_Seaspray slowly returned the embrace. "I… love you too, Alana. And I wouldn't want to go anywhere without you with me."_

_Alana leaned away slightly so she could stare into his dark blue optics, seeing only sincerity and love. Tears ran down her cheeks in a steady stream. It was true. She'd never once thought for herself ever since her father died at Decepticon servos. _

_She spent seven long years in a labor camp being beaten and abused until she was able to escape and start the resistance, if only so her father's dying wish would be fulfilled. Her goals were always to aide her people… _

_But when Seaspray came, she became so distracted. Whether they were training, swimming, simply watching the stars, or even if he wasn't there at all, he filled her every thought. The graceful and kind Wrecker that had stolen her heart. _

_And, now that her people were in good hands, she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She didn't care where they went. She didn't even care that he was of a different species. She loved him. That was all that mattered. _

"_Nor I you, dearest Seaspray," she whispered as she caressed a side of his scarred facial plating gently with her hand. She stared into his optics for a few more moments before she leaned forward and kissed him._

_Seaspray froze, unused to such physical contact, before offlining his optics and returning it. The two eventually pulled away, Alana smiling widely. "So, is there still room for two?"_

_He returned the smile. "Absolutely."_

_Alana chuckled as she righted herself and offered him a hand. "Then I guess you will have to get used to more competition with me being around you so much in the future."_

"_I'd expect nothing less from you," he smirked._

* * *

Wheeljack lowly whistled before playfully nudging Seaspray. "Now, I know why you're so taken with her, Barnacle Butt."

The mech smirked at his friend. "Yeah, she actually shows me some semblance of respect. Which is more than I can say for you lot."

Alana shoulders shook in silent laughter. "Respect, hmm? But I thought it was such an adorable nickname." She smirked. "Barnacle Butt."

Not even the normally stoic Perceptor could hold back his laughter at that point.

Seaspray shook his helm. "Oh nu-uh, not you too."

Alana giggled as she kissed his buccal plating. "Oh, but you know I only do it because I love you."

"D'aaw," Wheeljack grinned at his fellow Wrecker.

Seaspray pointed to him. "Before you say a single word, let me just say if you do, the day you find someone I will make you regret what words you use today. So use 'em wisely."

"Pfft, please. I do best flying solo, remember?"

"That's not what we see when you get together with Arcee," Miko countered.

Bulkhead laughed while Wheeljack glared down at the wild-haired Asian. "Whose side are you on?"

Seaspray laughed as his optics widened. "You and the blue two-wheeler? Oh I'd love to see that."

"It's not like that," Wheeljack grumbled. "Sure, she can wreck with the best of 'em and I like her and all, but I'm hardly thinkin' we'll be sparkmates." When Perceptor looked at Wheeljack with a raised optic ridge, the Wrecker muttered, "Shut up."

"Truly? Because when I talked to the other Autobot femmes, they seemed to have a different perspective of it, as well. Say, maybe we should pay Arcee visit, Seaspray," Alana smirked.

"Oooo, I wanna go too!" Miko grinned and waved her arm excitedly.

"If this is payback, two can play at this game," Wheeljack glared at his tormentors.

Seaspray crossed his arms. "I'm thinking this is a game you don't want to play. I've been at this for far longer than you, after all."

"And what game would that be?"

The Wreckers turned around to see the blue two wheeler femme, staring at them with a raised optic ridge. "Eh, just some good natured teasing, 'Cee," Wheeljack answered, subtly glaring at the others.

"Riiiight." Her suspicious expression softened into a half smile. "Care to escape the teasing for a walk?"

"Sure thing." The others watched in surprise as Wheeljack willingly activated his holoform and began to walk next to Arcee in hers.

Once they were out of hearing range, Miko grinned. "See? I told you our two lone wolves were going to hook up!"

Seaspray cupped his servos in front of his facial plating. "Take it easy on 'im, 'Cee! He may act all tough but he's really a big ol' softie!" The mech smirked and crossed his arms again. "Never thought I'd see the cycle."

All the Wreckers laughed when they saw Arcee stop in the distance, looking at Wheeljack. Most likely questioning why Seaspray was saying something like that. Wheeljack seemed to reply before turning back to the others. "I'll show you big ol' softie when I'm kicking your aft, Barnacle Butt!" he yelled back before resuming his walk.

Alana chuckled before turning to her sparkmate. "Well, I like to think that even the most stubborn mechs can change in that regard." She grinned. "Just look at you. It took you how long to ask me to be your sparkmate? One, two voors?"

"Part of that was because I knew the guys would give me such scrap once they found out."

Alana smiled amusedly and shook her head. "You can take on Decepticons yet pale at the thought of being teased? I'm surprised at you."

"Fighting 'Cons is easy. All that mushy stuff? You ladies take the cake there."

Alana's smile widened as she raised an eyebrow. "Mushy, hmm? Keep talking and I'll show you how unmushy I can be."

The mech laughed and raised his servos defensively. "That wasn't a challenge, simply stating a fact."

Alana chuckled and shook her helm. "Oh, Seaspray… How do I put up with you?"

He brought a digit to his chin in a thoughtful pose. "Mmm could be my unique charm. Could be how I have a bit more grace than my fellow mechs. We may never know."

Miko, seeing an opportunity for further teasing, took it. "Or it could be that you're a good kisser." She grinned a bit evilly. "That's probably why 'Storm puts up with 'Bee."

Alana placed hand over her gaping mouth as her tanned complexion became stained a dark crimson. "Miko!"

"Miko!" Bulkhead stared down at his charge in slight shock.

"Listen here, kid." Seaspray tried to put up a solid front, but they could still hear his cooling fans running. "I'll issue the same remark to you as Wheeljack. The day will come when you will find someone, and when you do I'll make sure to return the favor of these witty remarks. Savvy?"

"As if that'll ever happen," Miko rolled her eyes before smirking. "But whatever you say. If it'll help you stop blushing."

"Don't write it off, kid. Wit is a rather attractive thing, shows conversation won't get too dull."

"Ooo," Miko's smirk widened. "So that's why Alana puts up with you?"

"Mmm, careful, little one. I may just be tempted to join my sparkmate in tormenting you," Alana chuckled.

Seaspray raised an optic ridge. "You think this is torment? You should see how brutal the Wreckers can be if you give them even a sliver of a reason."

Alana rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes. I'm well aware. Brutal, but," She smiled playfully. "Not brutal enough to keep me away or prevent me from downing them with a single blow."

Miko cackled. "Oh, she told you!"

Seaspray playfully glared at the girl. "Laugh it up, short stuff."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Miko smirked. "Barnacle Butt."

Seaspray put his hands on his hips. "Ohhh this is war, kid. This is war."

* * *

Skye watched the others having fun in the ocean with a long expression. She sat in the sand a good distance away from the shoreline, so as to not get wet at all. She'd long since given up any hope of playing in the water like she and her friends had done when she was younger. And usually she didn't even think about it-there weren't many beaches in Keene Valley, after all. But watching everyone now, enjoying the water while she had to sit back . . . it hurt.

She saw Smokescreen approach from the corner of her eye and tried to lighten up her expression, but it seemed to be to no avail.

"You okay?" His voice was quiet and sounded sad itself. Skye already felt bad to be ruining his fun in the sun.

She sighed, her gaze turning subconsciously to her prosthetic. It was visible in her outfit-she wasn't going to wear pants and a winter shirt at the beach, so she was sporting shorts and a tank top. She could honestly say despite her longing for the "good old days," she appreciated being in the company of those who wouldn't look on it as a mutation or something to be pitied.

"Yeah, just . . . watching. Remembering. Kicking myself."

Smokescreen knelt down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Anything I can do to help?"

She leaned into him, biting her lip. She was silent for a moment as she took in his simple presence. A presence which meant more than it ever had . . . well, more than it had for others in her life, anyway. Once she felt the build-up of emotions die down a little she released another sigh. "I think this is plenty."

Smokescreen smiled slightly and kissed her forehead. "Aw, come on. There's gotta be something I can do to cheer you up."

She wrapped her arms around his midsection and smiled as well. "Just not having to be alone for once means a lot." She nuzzled her head against his shoulder. "Thank you."

"You'd have done the same for me," Smokescreen grinned. "And we can always build these sand castles I've heard about."

"Scrap yes I would have. After two years of being alone I never want to go back. Especially now when I have someone as precious as you to hold onto." She bent her right leg a little with a small huff. "And have you ever made a sand castle? You can try explaining to Dar'sain why I would have half the beach in my servos and gears. Sand is messy."

"Oh," Smokescreen's expression turned sheepish. "Right. Well, I'm sure we'll figure out something."

She closed her eyes and settled more comfortably next to him. "For the moment I think this is perfect. We might just need to switch sides every now and then so I get an even tan."

Smokescreen chuckled. "Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

Sunstorm repeatedly knocked on the door to his sister's quarters. "Sister? Sister? Sister? I know you're in there. Sister? Sister? Si-?"

"What?!" Slipstream flung open the door, glaring at her older brother. "What do you want?"

"Temper, temper," Sunstorm smirked as he wagged a digit, completely unphased by her outburst. "I simply wanted to say good morning and see to your well being."

Slipstream observed his sly expression before raising an optic ridge with one servo on her hip. "Why are you really here?"

"You were always were the perceptive one…" Sunstorm chuckled. "Alright. I was wondering if you had seen Dar'sain."

"I might have heard about an escape to an organic world, Earth I think it was. But don't even think about starting something with the scout, I won't have you pulling me into trouble again."

"Me? Starting something? Why, Sister, I'm hurt, deeply. I simply wanted to keep the company of a beautiful Seeker femme. Is there something wrong with that?" he smirked.

"Were it anyone else, I would say no. But you already know that she surrounds herself with protective mechs," Slipstream shook her helm. "I honestly don't know why you're putting this much effort into it. I'm sure other femmes will be returning to the planet soon, Seekers even. Why are you so intent on this one?"

"She's…" Sunstorm's smirk took on a feral nature. "Intriguing."

"And the fact she's already bonded doesn't phase you at all?"

"A temporary arrangement that can be easily remedied," Sunstorm waved a servo nonchalantly. "At least something is keeping me occupied in this dreadful place."

Concern flashed across Slipstream's features. "Brother, please tell me you're not thinking of doing something rash. Much as I speak of you dragging me into mischief, I'd hate to see you end up in a difficult position where I can't help."

Sunstorm scoffed, though a small smile tugged on his lip components. "You worry too much about me, Sister. I'll be just fine. We survived the war, didn't we?"

"Try 'we scrounged through a war and begged like commoners to occasionally enjoy the charity of others'. And now is again such a time. War or no, we're still different from the others, and we're still dependent on their charity."

"I suppose… Still, you know me, I do loathe waiting," Sunstorm flashed her a borderline evil grin before holding out a servo. "Now, care to take a quick flight with your dear brother?"

The femme vented as she looked from his servo to his facial plating, "I can't say I care for that grin, but you know I can never turn down a chance to fly. Especially now that we can do so without having to dodge artillery fire."

"And who knows? It might even brighten that painfully dark mood of yours," he joked lightly as they began to walk down the hallway.

She rolled her optics. "My mood is hardly dark, I simply have a lot on my processor."

"Could've fooled me, gorgeous," a familiar voice met their audials.

Slipstream's optics widened before she offlined them with an annoyed vent. "Just what I need."

His sister's annoyance mixed with his own as Sunstorm sharply turned towards the red and black Seeker mech. "I do believe my sister does not care for your presence. So, unless you wish to face me, I suggest you keep moving." His optics narrowed dangerously.

Skybreak merely smirked. "Face you? I'm already facing you and let me tell you, my optics are starting to hurt from your skittle orange paint."

"Why, you lower class scoundrel-!" Sunstorm snarled and moved to draw his weapon.

Slipstream lept into action, stepping between the mechs with her servos raised defensively. "Sunstorm, please! I told you not to do anything rash. Besides . . ." The femme looked to Skybreak then back to Sunstorm, "How is this so different from your situation?"

Sunstorm searched his sister's gaze before his own darkened. "Care to explain, Sister?"

Her posture straightened slightly as one of her peddes slid back. Slag, she hated that expression. She again glanced to the back behind her before looking to her brother, trying to think of how to keep her wording vague. Last thing she needed was for them both to get fired up. "Have you already forgotten what we were just speaking about? Just before using the phrase 'my sister does not care for your presence'? Just . . . keep everything in perspective, Sunstorm, not just your point of view."

Sunstorm's optics flared angrily as he pulled his sister closer, hissing out through clenched denta, "I am your brother and I refuse to let you gallivant around with that rogue."

She took another step back, angry surprise now evident on her own facial plating in her raised optic ridges. "Oh, you refuse to let me? Might I remind you that your own affections are turned on his sister, who is equally 'a rogue'? Nevermind your lack of authority over me, in maturity or other matters, but I will not stand for this hypocrisy." Her wings rose as she finished, showing her anger.

"Unfaki?" Sunstorm snarled, reverting back into their native language in his anger. "Agus conas leomh t'u! Dar'sain n'i bradacha! Agus n'il m'e ina amadan!" Hypocrisy? And how dare you! Darkstorm is not a rogue. And I am not a fool!

His blazing orange optics bored holes into Skybreak before he turned back to his sister, chassis heaving with rage. "Very well," he muttered darkly. "If you wish to keep company with this brute, I shan't stop you." With that, he stomped away.

Skybreak glared after him. "Well, frag you too." His expression soon turned concern as he turned to Slipstream. "Hey, you okay?"

She took a deep breath before letting it out in an annoyed vent. Much as she wanted to direct said annoyance toward Skybreak, at the moment it was all towards Sunstorm. She looked up at the former 'Con before watching her brother walk away. "Just one more thing weighing on my processor that I have to take care of."

Skybreak half smiled. "Family issues, huh? I'm… sorry if my presence caused anything."

Slipstream shook her helm, "Things were a bit tense anyway, all your presence did was force us to talk about it."

"Well, I admit I'm not really pleasant company but if you need to talk about it… I'll be here."

She looked the "rogue" in the optics and found an all-too-rare calmness in them. "I might have to consider that offer, but for now I just need some time to think."

"Understandable," Skybreak smiled weakly. "But hey, maybe we can go flying later? I know it umm… usually helps my sister when she's down."

Slipstream offered a subtle nod, "We might just do that."

This immediately brightened Skybreak's expression. "O-Okay. See you then, gorgeous!"

Despite herself, Slipstream allowed a small smile to cross her lip components before she returned on her voyage down the hallway.

* * *

"I don't know about this, Orion. From what I have heard, these two Vos royals are not to be trusted," Elita One began with a slight frown before venting heavily. "Especially if the history of the Vos monarchy is any indication…"

Optimus vented, as well. "I realize that, Elita… But don't you believe that anyone can change? Why, even Megatron has shown just that."

Elita's facial plating creased with worry and she held Rodimus tighter to her chassis. "Forgive me for not being easily convinced but I was stranded on this planet for five entire voors without you… I've seen what cruelty mech and femme alike are capable of. I've seen what this war has done to you. Please, I beg of you, be wary around them. For the sake of me and our young son."

Optimus smiled softly though his optics portrayed the guilt he still felt about not returning for his sparkmate. "You have my word that nothing shall befall us. I promise."

Elita smiled for him when he kissed her forehelm though worry still clouded her spark. Optimus gave her one last encouraging look before taking Rodimus into his arms. "Now, how about we go on a patrol, little mech? You must be getting bored in here." In response, the mechling laughed with glee. Optimus chuckled before turning to Elita.

"I am… tired. I shall join you both when I have rested."

Optimus frowned, his facial pleating creasing in concern, before he eventually nodded. _You need only say my name and I will be there. _

_I know_, Elita smiled. The couple shared one last kiss before Optimus left, Rodimus' laughter trailing behind him.

When they had left, Elita freely vented.

God, let my suspicions be wrong, she prayed.

**D/N: And there is the summer chapter! Vacation fluff along with some drama on Sunstorm and Slipstream's part XD Buckle your seats, my lovely readers, because this will only get feelier and feelier the farther we go. **

**To Windcharger: *struck speechless* Aaaaaw! Thank you! You're too sweet. And yes, I do know Windcharger from G1 and if you want to, I'll still call you that. ^/^ Lovely? Lol, stahp. You're making me blush. I hope to hear from you again too, my friend!**

**To Guest: *cackles like a maniac* Yes, he hassss. You like?**

**To Super Shadic: Yup x'D 'Blaze and 'Bee will certainly become quite the dangerous pair. And indeed. Megatron is finally starting to make the best of his second chance. As for Windblade, pit yeah! Man, I love those comics. I haven't actually read them; I've read the summaries on Wiki but gosh, they are so awesome. The Starscream in those comics looks amazing. **

**(from P.S. God Loves You! By Connie Witter) **

**Give every concern of your heart to Me, and ask Me for guidance. Do not rely on your limited knowledge. In everything you do depend on Me, and I will show you the way to go. **

"**Trust in the ****Lord** **with all your heart; do not depend on your own understanding. Seek his will in all you do, and he will show you which path to take" Proverbs 3:5-6**

**We wish to thank each and every one of you for your support. May God bless you and your day! And hey, if you have time, please check out our tumblr, ask-dreamy-and-blondie. We have a lot of goodies on there for you. **

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm **

**B/N: Can I just say I really really really like Seaspray? I'm not familiar with his G1 personality, but I'm kinda thinking back to Dee Henderson's novels about Navy Seal teams and the relationships between the guys therein for a bit of help. Even so G1 Wheeljack's a bit different than TFP but we still love him, so I hope you guys enjoy how we're writing his fellow Wrecker as well**

**You people who mentioned that you know/like Knight Rider? I love you :')**

**Windcharder: W-well thank you very much ^/^**

**God bless, guys**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters; Hasbro and the Hub do. We do however own our OCs. Blondie-moyashi owns the lovely Skye Shelsher, Plasmarift and Silverblaze, and Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Emusa, Starlight, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Blackout, Air Raid, Caliber, Speedway, and Jetfire.**

**Theme Song: Snow White Queen by Evanescence **

Darkstorm sat on a metallic cliff far away from the base, venting softly as the wind caressed her frame. She knew her scout worried but… it was times like this when she needed time to clear her helm. And being under the sky calmed her… as it did all Seekers.

She vented once, shoulders drooping. She had thought things would remain peaceful for a change. She wasn't one to deny someone protection but Slipstream and Sunstorm...

She gazed up at the sky.

Father, forgive me, she silently prayed. I know You have called me to love others… Please, help me to cope with all this. Allow me to forget and move on. And, more importantly, forgive.

She offlined her optics as she continued to reach out and pray, reveling in God's presence before a voice sent shivers down her spinal plating.

"My dear Darkstorm, what a coincidence to find you here. I myself wished to go for a quick flight."

Darkstorm whipped around to find Sunstorm staring down at her, that same chilling look in his optics. Her facial plating hardened. "Indeed, but I was not planning to fly. I was just praying and thinking…" She righted herself. "However, I should probably head back."

Darkstorm's spark began to race in fear however as Sunstorm gently but firmly grabbed her arms, preventing her from transforming and leaving. "Praying? To whom? Please, my dear, sit with me. I shan't harm you. I simply need company."

Oh, God…. Help me. "To the one true God," she whispered.

"There is only one god, my dear, and that is Primus." Darkstorm winced as his grip tightened slightly on her. "Normally, I would become angry at such a statement as I am with other infidels, but… I cannot put a digit on it." Darkstorm turned aside as his facial plating grew closer to hers as he purred, "You captivate me, Darkstorm."

"Infidel? Primus never speaks to or aides his children. The human Primus, God, does. He saved my life. He healed Optimus and my sparkmate. How could I not believe in Him or love Him?"

"Careful, mo mear," Sunstorm warned darkly, forcing Darkstorm to face him. "I tend to do terrible things when I'm angry… and I would hate to terminate you. You are far too beautiful." Sunstorm's gaze seemed to soften as he stroked her facial plating. "So, so beautiful."

The sound of a weapon cocking off to their side interrupted him. "I, on the other hand, would love nothing more than to blow your helm off." Plasma's arm was by her side, sniper rifle and visor activated as she stared at the mech with an intense expression. "Back. Off. Now."

Sunstorm turned around and his usual smirk returned. "But, of course. Darkstorm and I were simply having a little chat. No harm done." Sunstorm backed away a few steps before bowing regally to Darkstorm. What he said when he righted himself however, caused Darkstorm to fear him more. "Waarsku tu skauti nipate go mbeadh me d'irea'ch tar. Ba mhaith leat wa ajabu malkia, mo mear Dar'sain. Inaweza die lug aoibh gh'aire ar tu gc'on'ai," he whispered in Seeker cant, purposely so Plasmarift could not understand. After that, he gracefully transformed and left.

Darkstorm fought to process his words. Warn your scout that I just may have to take you for myself. You would make a wonderful queen, my dearest Darkstorm. May the skies smile upon you always.

She didn't realize she was shaking until she attempted to approach Plasmarift and collapsed. She looked down at her servos helplessly, spark and processor still in shock.

"Hey hey, whoa. Take it easy." Plasma quickly closed the distance, deactivating her sniper rifle before kneeling and putting her servos on the Seeker's shoulder plates. "Do I need to clip that creep's wings?"

"N-No… I-I… H-He…" Darkstorm attempted to speak but found that it only came out in half-broken, confused sentences. She finally lifted her helm, coolant welling in her optics. "O-Oh, P-Plasma…"

The sniper sat back on her peddes. "Just calm down, take a few long breaths. You'll worry Bumblebee." She looked over Darkstorm's facial plating to see if the creep caused any physical damage. "What did he do?"

Darkstorm's chassis was heaving out of fear but she tried to take slow, deep breaths and deaden her bond to Bumblebee. She did not want to make him worry. Not now. "He called me an i-infidel when he saw I was praying and then… s-said that it would be a pity to kill me because I was so beautiful. A-And," tears escaped her optics. "H-he threatened that he may just offline 'Bee in order to have me as his queen." More shudders wracked her frame as she remembered his touch, so gentle yet so dangerous and foreboding as it stroked her left buccal plate. Her shaking servos rubbed the area as if ridding the area of his presence.

Plasma's own servos started to shake, but for a very different reason. She had to take deep breaths herself just to resist the urge to get their new visitor in her crosshairs. "I . . . he . . " she vented. "He won't come within an arms length of you again, I swear it. And you are not to be alone as long as they're here. Ever."

Darkstorm's lip components trembled before she shakily nodded and wrapped her arms around Plasma. Her frame began to shake further as she sobbed. "I promise, my dear friend. Thank you… Thank you so much."

Plasmarift gasped at the gesture but quickly returned it, albeit with less strength as her processor wandered elsewhere. Her spark ached at this feeling, however small, of being needed. A feeling she'd anticipated she would have often until Tyger Pax. "Th-think nothing of it. Just returning the favor."

When Darkstorm's cries had ceased, she began to calm slightly, though she did not disengage the embrace. She… felt as helpless as a sparkling, like she was when her and her brother were on the streets. And she needed to feel safe. Her mind continually reached out to God as she prayed that she would get through this and that Bumblebee would be unharmed. She felt so afraid. "Plasma?" she whispered weakly.

She had to cough once to clear her throat cables of the emotion choking them off. "Yeah?"

"Was Bumblebee safe when you left? And my brother and Dre'wan?"

"They're perfectly fine." A smile flashed across Plasma's face but quickly faltered. "If deeply annoyed."

Darkstorm nodded, silently thanking God that they were, before asking, "And, what are we to do, Plasma?"

"Well, I can slowly pull his wings off. Or I could just blast them full of holes. It's up to you." She huffed, a smile pulling at her features. "Though knowing you, you had something else in mind."

"God calls us to love for He is love, even our enemies…" Darkstorm vented, her grip tightened slightly on her friend. "But, oh, how I am afraid… It was bad enough what he dared to say in the base in front of the others about Bumblebee, about me… But this? I know that they are running from those who would take their lives and I know I should be patient, but how can I deal with them for more than a cycle?"

Plasma also vented. "Like I said, you stay with someone at all times. Spend all your time in the medbay or your quarters and let the mechs deal with them if they need medical help, though that Sunstorm mech already needs help in his processor. And between the medbay and your quarters you walk with either your sparkmate or me. Or someone else who can hold their own against that creep. Got it?"

Darkstorm shakily nodded. "Alright…." Her optics threatened to fill with coolant again. "If only I hadn't been there, he'd have never seen me. None of this would have happened. Bumblebee wouldn't be in danger…"

"Bumblebee took out Megatron on Earth, I think he can handle a spoiled Vos bug. And not to mention he's threatening you on your turf, surrounded by warriors and those who care about you. If he even thinks about trying anything one of us will see it and take care of him." She repositioned her helm, her neck cables becoming a little sore from staying in the same pose for this amount of time. "You may not condone violence, but family protects one another. We'll keep you safe, no matter what."

"Thank you. I don't deserve companions such as you," Darkstorm pulled away and wiped at her optics. "Forgive me. I-I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Nope-no, don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for." Plasmarift put a servo on her friend's shoulder plating again. "Just let us be here for you for once, instead of you taking on everything alone. Okay?"

Darkstorm half smiled. "When I was younger, I was forced to take everything on alone… I suppose it still amazes me, even to this day, that there are people God placed in my life that are more than willing to help. Thank you, Plasma, for everything." She paused, hoping her words wouldn't offend the femme. "I never grew up with a carrier… but, I'd like to think that she'd be just like you."

Plasma's optics widened at the Seeker's words. Before she could collect her thoughts enough to form a proper response, coolant rushed to blur her vision. Her free servo covered her mouth as her other fell away from Darkstorm, landing on her own leg. It took her a moment to choke the emotions back again. "I-it's nothing. Just watching-" she had to clear her throat cables. "Watching out for one of my own."

Darkstorm gently held onto her servo. "Forgive me if I was too bold in saying something like that."

The sniper shook her helm. "No, it's fine. I just . . . after I lost Ravenstar I never thought such a comparison would be made to me." She forced a smile and wiped furiously at the coolant. "I'm sorry, I'm usually not like this."

"Well, we may have had a rough beginning but… as we've become friends, you've done your very best to protect me. You're an angel that God gave me, Plasma. And I thank Him every day for you." Darkstorm smiled.

Plasma vented and averted her optics, pausing in her efforts to wipe away her tears. "You know, I'm starting to think your God knows what He's doing."

"If He healed Optimus, Bumblebee, and me, then I have faith that His will is good for your life, as well. Besides, I've learned that He can help through any circumstance." Darkstorm chuckled. "Just ask Dre'wan or Predaking." Her smile returned. "If you pray to Him and accept His son, Jesus', free gift of love and salvation, well… the peace is indescribable."

She looked down, her optics not knowing what to focus on. "I . . ." She grimaced. "Even with Silverblaze back in my life I still can't forget what I did that got him hurt in the first place. How can I expect anyone else to forgive that when I can't?"

Darkstorm smiled softly and placed a servo on her shoulder plating. "It says in His Word that all have sinned and fallen short. All of us. But, He loves each and every one of us so much that He gave His son to die in our stead… and He was brought back to life on the third cycle. Because of His sacrifice, we are not condemned. We have a new life and are loved. Whoever or whatever makes you feel differently is not of God, but of His enemy, the devil."

Plasmarift bit her lower lip, optics still on the ground. "I . . . I hate change, Darkstorm. I don't know how to cope with it, I stay the way I've been for voors because I know how to deal with it. The same reason I've been on my own for so long."

"I understand. If I were in your position, I would feel the same… But, believe me when I say that in some circumstances, it is a good thing." Her smile brightened. "Just try and see."

Plasma's blue optics met Darkstorm's red ones before they turned to her servos fiddling in her lap. "I guess I could . . . give it a try."

"Alright then." Darkstorm paused. "My charge said there does not have to be a specific prayer… You simply reach out to Him, acknowledge that you need Him, and accept Him and Jesus into your life to forgive you and love you."

She blinked several times, trying to organize her thoughts. "But wh-what do I say?"

"Speak from your spark, Plasma," Darkstorm smiled softly. "What do you wish to say?"

She looked up as coolant started streaming down her face. "I'm tired of being tired. I'm tired of the pain, of the fear, of every blasted time I hear the cries of a sparkling for its carrier and long for my own. I . . ." she brought a servo to her optics as speech started turning to sobs. "I miss dreaming of having my own family." She leaned forward as she spoke, remaining upright only because of her other servo bracing against the ground.

Darkstorm wrapped an arm around her shoulder plates comfortingly. "It's alright. Keep going… He's listening."

Plasma took a moment to regain her voice, though the coolant was still flowing freely. "I don't want anyone to have to worry about my allegiance, if I'm going to go running off again like when I was still looking for Blaze. I just-I don't want to be the same as everyone else, but I do want peace." She gasped. "I want to feel again."

Plasma's optics widened as she heard a gentle, loving voice speak to her spark. "**I love you with all My heart, My daughter, and I want only the best for you. Come to Me… and you shall feel peace that surpasses all understanding. You do not have to fight alone, not anymore. Do you choose Me?"**

Yes, I choose You. She closed her optics again, this time not caring about the coolant now staining her features and a good portion of her chassis and legs. After a moment she looked up at Darkstorm, one servo still in front of the lower half of her face.

"Th-thank you."

Darkstorm smiled, silently thanking God. "Do not thank me but rather He who works through me. Do you feel it? True and unbreakable peace?"

Her optics turned to her servo, which she just noticed was shaking. "I d-I don't know. But I can say this. For the first time in a long, long time . . . I **can** feel."

Tears of happiness streamed down Darkstorm's buccal plating as she embraced Plasma. "Praise God, M'athair. You have no idea how happy I am that He has finally reached you. My prayers have been answered."

"Y-you prayed for me?" Now Plasma's whole frame was shuttering for a few seconds, stopping for several, then starting again.

"I love you, Plasma. How could I not?" Darkstorm smiled. "I knew you were hurting from the day we met and I prayed to God, hoping that you would be healed. And He has answered me."

Plasma couldn't think of anything to say that she hadn't already, so she was content to just stay as is. After several minutes she vented and sat back on her peddes again. "I um," she coughed. "I should probably find Silverblaze."

"And I 'Bee before he sends out the entire team to comb the planet for me," Darkstorm shook her helm with an amused smile before offering Plasma her servo. Plasma took it and righted herself.

As they traveled back towards the base, Plasma asked Darkstorm, "Darkstorm…. what does M'athair mean?"

"In Seeker cant, it means… carrier," Darkstorm replied softly.

Plasma's optics flickered as she gasped, the emotions she was finally starting to get under control rising back up into her throat cables.

"F-Forgive me if it bothers you," Darkstorm lowered her gaze, wings twitching.

Plasma shook her helm. "It's just that between you and Elita now being carriers, it brought to mind what I lost. And I never thought I could associate with that term since I lost my own sparkling when it was so young, so . . . it was unexpected, that's all." She smiled at the young Seeker. "I appreciate it. Truly, I do."

"I know I'm not Ravenstar but if you need me, I'll be here, M'athair. Always," she replied as her smile slowly returned.

Plasma nodded to her, hoping the gesture would show her gratitude without renewing the tears. She was exhausted as it was.

Darkstorm seemed to understand. "Come on," her smile brightened and, for a moment, the war-torn, battle-scarred femme that was forced to mature at a young age was gone and an innocent youngling was left in her wake. The one that had supposedly died on Kaon's streets. Though maybe it was just the hormones that made it seem that way. Or… One being from which all joy springs. "Last one to the base is spoiled energon!" With a child-like giggle, filled with abandon, she transformed and zoomed towards the base.

Despite herself and her "mature" state, Plasma donned a mischievous smile of her own. "You're going down, Seeker!" She leapt forward in a shoulder roll, transforming half-way through and thundering off after Darkstorm.

As the femmes left the area, a mech quickly took cover behind a nearby formation to avoid detection. After what he'd just found out, he needed to comm the base before they lost this golden opportunity.

"It's me, patch me in to the base, will you?" There was static on the other end before a response saying it would take a few moments. The mech huffed at the news, but he couldn't exactly do much else.

That exchange on the cliff . . . that might be exactly what they need. From the way the royal Seeker treated and approached that Seeker femme, he certainly seemed emotionally invested in her-and with his observation equipment, the mech saw that the femme was sparked. Put two and two together, and she was a sparkmate that the royal kept hidden.

Well, she wasn't hidden much longer. And she could be just the leverage they would need to finish this conflict once and for all.

"Base here, what's your status?"

The mech rolled his optics and moved further into the shadows of the structure. "About slagging time! What, were you throwing a party?"

"Cool your jets, things are busy around here."

"Well they're about to get a little busier." The mech snuck a glance at the direction the femmes had gone. "I might have found a solution to our little royal problem."

* * *

Silverblaze roamed the corridors, looking for Plasmarift. He knew he wouldn't find her just wandering around, considering he'd picked up on some murderous rage earlier and he sincerely hoped she **wouldn't** be indoors with such feelings. Nonetheless, he still hoped to find her and ask if she was okay. Something like this he didn't want to just ask through their bond, especially with how damaged theirs was.

"Blaze." He turned just in time for Plasma to appear out of nowhere and wrap him in a hug. He automatically returned it, but it took a second for him to realize how strong it was-like the kind she used to give during the war when they first bonded. He didn't think she had the energy to give such embraces anymore.

A surprised laugh escaped. "Hey, I thought I was the one who was supposed to give great hugs."

"I think I'll give you two some privacy." Darkstorm smiled at the two. Silverblaze nodded in thanks before the Seeker walked down the hall.

Plasma was shaking. Blaze knew it was because she was crying, and that fact about broke his spark. "Are you okay?"

It took her a moment to respond. "Better than okay."

Then he felt it. Through their bond he could still feel her pain, her fatigue, her fear. But there was definitely something else there, something entirely new: hope and peace. He knew only one thing could do that.

He offlined his optics and vented. "Finally."

She pulled back just enough to look at him. "Wh-what do you mean?"

He offered a gentle smile. "Darkstorm told me about Him after you rescued me from that lab. I was hurting and spent so long wondering why I couldn't just offline, why I had to endure what I did, and I thought nothing could condone it. But she told me about God, about how He has plans for us better than anything we can imagine, and it all just clicked."

She shook her helm, a hint of confusion written on her face. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

His grin broadened. "Plasmarift, I have been bonded to you for a long time and am very much aware of your tenacity. I knew yammering on about something you didn't believe or have much interest in would get me nowhere." His face slowly dropped, though compassion remained in his optics. "That aside, I just didn't know how. So, much as it hurt to have to let it go, I knew I had to leave it up to someone more capable than I. Or two someones in this case."

Her optics shifted to his chassis as she tried to wipe her coolant off it. "I'm sorry if I made things difficult for you."

He laughed and lightly grabbed her servo. "You've been making things difficult for me since cycle one, but I still chose you. I'm just glad you know now."

Her gaze was now fixed on her servo in his as silence took over, leaving only emotions in the air.

She only broke it after several minutes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything at all."

"For all the pain and trouble I had to go through to get it," a small, quiet laugh interrupted her words as she looked up at him again. "Do you think I can keep my sniper rifle?"

He laughed and wrapped her in a tight embrace, thinking of using a witty quip but choosing to appreciate the silence.

* * *

Optimus looked at the two Seeker royals sternly. "Since you are under Autobot protection, I expect both of you, especially you Sunstorm, to treat those around you with respect."

"Whatever do you mean, oh great Optimus? I-"

Optimus silenced him with a wave of his servo. "Very little is kept from my knowledge for we are a family here. I know that you followed Darkstorm outside the base; do not attempt to lie to me." He fought to prevent his optics from physically narrowing. When he heard about what happened, it angered him greatly. Darkstorm was like a daughter to him and just thinking that she, especially while sparked, was at risk for harm… "As long as you are here, you are not to go near her again."

"But, Optimus, I assure you, I meant her no harm."

"Your visit frightened her greatly. I would say that you most certainly did. My edict still stands. You are not to go near her again."

For a moment, Sunstorm looked visibly murderous as if there was nothing holding him back from stepping forward and wringing Optimus' neck cables, but then his expression slowly calmed into a sickly sweet smile. "Oh wise and powerful leader of the Autobots, if you believe it best, I shall follow your orders to the letter to prove my sincerity. And do send her my apologizes. I did not mean to frighten dearest Darkstorm. Not at all. I care for her far too much for that." Another frightening flash of demeanor passed over his facial plating before he turned to his sister. "And I am sure my beloved sister Slipstream will aide in guiding my steps whilst I am here, won't you Sister?"

Slipstream glared at the mech. "If only so you don't cost us another host with your advances."

Sunstorm did not seem phased as he turned back to Optimus. "See? My dear sister always was the more responsible of us two." He dramatically bowed again. "We thank you again for your mercy, Optimus."

Optimus nodded but still looked sternly at the Seeker prince. The siblings took this chance to take their leave.

Once in the hallway, Sunstorm rolled his optics. "Slipstream, why must you always be so dramatic?"

"Because you're alienating them before we can get their help with our little issue. Once we take Vos back, you can be as forward with as many femmes as you like. But until then, it may behoove you to try and act more rational while we are dependent on others."

"Oh, please," Sunstorm smirked. "I did no harm to mo mear Dar'sain. I simply offered her my regards, one Seeker to another."

"I don't care what you did or didn't do, I just know you need to cool it. At the very least for the time being. Think you can manage that?"

"Dearest Sister, I think I can," Sunstorm replied, the same unsettling look in his optics. "A femme like her is doing **anything **for. Do you not agree?"

Slipstream glared at him. "Don't even think about it. Think about what that would say about you when we regain the throne."

"What a lot of good the throne has done for our family," Sunstorm muttered darkly. "Our creators are offline as well as our dear aunt and uncle. And what of our cousins? Starscream terminated them both in order to get to that beloved throne." Just as suddenly as his mood came, it left. He nonchalantly waved his servo. "Besides, things can easily be kept from the rabble."

Slipstream's own mood seemed to change on a dime as she grabbed his shoulder plating and slammed him against the wall. "I can tolerate your infatuation with this pit-spawn, but I will not allow you to disrespect our family. We've been planning this for too long for your sympathies to suddenly change like this."

Sunstorm snarled much like a cornered animal and threw her back. "I am simply telling the truth, dearest Sister. Do not talk to me of our family. I cared, no," his tone darkened. "respected them as much as you. And I have no sympathy. There is no room in my spark for such sentiments. Worry not. I shan't interfere with the plan."

She glared at her brother. "Good. This fascination you have for the medic will pass, but the throne of Vos will be ours until the day we offline. And with it comes respect and dignity which we lack in this dreadful place, and your little crush will be meaningless compared to them."

"I for one certainly haven't had respect or dignity, at least not that I can remember. I doubt that will change." His smirk turned grim. "I will have power, that is all. But then again, Carrier and Sire never did give me anything I wanted…" He bowed. "I hope to converse with you later, Sister," he ended formally before leaving her there in the hallway.

Slipstream vented as she watched him go. She didn't have it so great growing up either, no royals did. Only through attaining power once they were old enough did any of them make sense of it all.

She continued down the corridor. And when she took the throne, she would use her power to make sure her creators' mistakes weren't made again.

**D/N: Man, life has been busy. My senior year is starting to come into full swing and I'm struggling to keep up with updates as well as my school work and other stuff I have to deal with. But, the Lord has got me through this far :) He will get me through the year. "All things work together for good" (Romans 8:28), right? And I know "I can do all things through Christ who strengthens me" (Philippians 4:13). **

**Also, if you could continue to pray for me, my family, blondie, and a friend of a friend who is contemplating suicide… I would be much obliged. And if you have time, try to check out some of Joel Osteen's sermons. They are super encouraging and have certainly helped me through a rough patch I've been going through. **

**To Bluefeather4299: Aw, thank you. I needed that encouragement today. I hope you will continue to enjoy blondie's and my work! **

**To Windcharger: Amg, stahp. You are too sweet. :3 But all my gifts from God. All praise be His, not mine. I am glad you're my friend, too, Windcharger. How have things been? Good, I hope?**

**To Sparkcrusher: Hello, Sparkcrusher! Nice to meet you. Thank you for leaving such a lovely review! Blondie and I will certainly try to keep you satisfied. **

**To Super Shadic: Aw, thanks :3 I'm glad you liked their cute little backstory. And I'm not even sure who's the younger one in that relationship. I originally meant for it to be Sunstorm but you can see how that turned out lol. But he's a good mech, really. We're glad you enjoyed the chapter though!**

**(from P.S. God Loves You! By Connie Witter) **

**Do not seek revenge on those who have made you suffer by their words and deeds. Instead, speak kindly to them. Bless them by praying for them and being truly loving and compassionate. If you do this, nothing can hinder you from receiving My blessings in every area of your life. **

**"Don't repay evil for evil. Don't retaliate with insults when people insult you. Instead, pay them back with a blessing. That is what God has called you to do, and He will grant you His blessing" 1 Peter 3:9**

**May God bless you and your day, my dear friends!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**

**B/N: If this update is a bit later than you expected I take full responsibility; slow blondie is slow. Anywho, this is another on my list of favorite chaps. I'm kinda proud of Plasma because I feel like she's had a bit of character development since her arrival in Dark Remnants. Plus she's kinda the embodiment of my "being done with peoples' crap," so how can I not love her? xD**

**And that dude spying on 'Storm and Plasma? Dundunduuuuun better keep an eye out for some up and coming dramaaaa ;D**

**Windcharger: Hnnn o/o having a kinda cool day actually. You? And yeeaahhh Bay quite enjoys killing main characters, the jerk D':**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters; Hasbro and the Hub do. We do however own our OCs. Blondie-moyashi owns the lovely Skye Shelsher, Plasmarift and Silverblaze, and Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Emusa, Starlight, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Blackout, Air Raid, Caliber, Speedway, and Jetfire.**

**Theme Song: Wasteland by Earlyrise**

Megatron walked alongside his companion as they scrounged for energon in the ruins of Altihex. The former warlord was grateful that she no more enjoyed civilization than he did. And, he supposed her company was not entirely unpleasant.

"No One? I think I found something over here." A familiar soft voice beckoned him. "But, allow me to go first. The support beams aren't what they used to be."

"Very well," Megatron conceded. "Lead on."

Starlight smiled softly as she inched forward, the sonic equipment attached to her frame scanning the landscape for anomalies. She tilted her helm as she placed a servo on the entrance way. "Here, there seems to be a doorway. Let's hope there's-"

Her voice was cut off as the ground beneath her crumbled. With a yell, she plummeted into the darkness below.

An unpleasant, rare emotion gripped Megatron's spark. Fear…

He transformed and sped down the cavern, occasionally bumping into walls as he called out to his companion all the while. "Starlight! Starlight, can you hear me?"

This searching continued for several painful minutes until at last a groan reached his audial receptors.

He found the femme lying on the ground below, her optics wide with fright. She made no movements as Megatron rushed towards her. His spark dropped when he saw energon staining the ground where she lay.

He feared that she was offline.

No, he thought. No… This cannot be. Was he to receive some escape from his torment only to have it taken away?

"Starlight… are you online?" he asked, his voice thick with emotion.

Still, the femme made no movements. Megatron offlined his optics and clenched his servos into fists. "No…" he whispered.

"N-No One?"

Megatron immediately onlined his optics and knelt down beside her. "Yes… It is I. Are you well?"

"I-I… I-I can't see!" The femme's facial plating contorted in fear.

It was then that Megatron saw that including the beam that pierced her shoulder, her sonic equipment was broken. She was truly blind for the first time since she was injured by a corrupt Enforcer. And it scared her.

Coolant streamed down her buccal plating. "No One, why can't I see?"

"Shh, it is alright," Megatron soothed as he gathered him in his arms. Starlight cried out as her wounds were irritated and Megatron's spark clenched out of concern.

She needed a medic, that much was certain. And he knew a femme that was just that and one who would not report what she found if she was asked not to. Darkstorm was a bleeding spark, so much so that Megatron trusted her to do anything if it was for someone's greater good.

"Darkstorm, can you read me? There is… someone who requires your help." Nothing but static met Megatron's audial receptors. He growled out of sheer frustration and tried again. "Darkstorm, this is important. Can you hear me?" Still, nothing.

He hissed a few curses in the Kaonian dialect under his breath. His shaky trip down the cavern in the dark must have damaged his comm link.

He truly hated to do this but… if it was for her good….

"Starlight, I am going to take you to a place where you can receive help. Hang on to me and stay online," Megatron activated his thrusters as he slowly began to climb upwards, being careful not to damage the femme further.

He felt the femme weakly nod. "J-Just, please… Stay with me."

* * *

The three medics looked up as they heard heavy approaching footfall. They expected it to be Optimus but were shocked as they saw Megatron himself with an injured femme in his arms.

"By the Allspark," Ratchet breathed before he regained his composure, glaring up at the mech. "Is this your doing?"

Megatron glared down at the Autobot's senior medical officer. "I may have done many things, but this is not one of them."

Darkstorm raised a servo and stepped between them, trying to end a potentially tense situation. "Megatron-"

The femme stepped backwards, startled and somewhat frightened, as Megatron bared his sharpened denta in a snarl. "Do not say that name! I have long since forsaken that title! I am no one!" The warlord softened however as he felt the femme shift in his arms, her grip tightening. She was muttering incoherently and Megatron feared that if she did not get help and soon, she would offline.

If only to save her, he would put aside his past differences with them.

"I did not come here to fight, but to save her life. Please, can you help her?"

"It looks… like she has taken quite a beating, but… we shall try," Ratchet replied guardedly before immediately taking action. "Knock Out, help me carry her onto the berth. Darkstorm prepare the medical instruments and some pain inhibitors. The metal beam will need to be surgically removed from her shoulder plating."

The femme weakly struggled as Knock Out and Ratchet supported her. "N-No One," she weakly held out a servo.

Megatron firmly grasped it. "Do not attempt to struggle. You must regain your strength… I will be right here."

This assurance calmed her slightly as she was placed on a medical berth. Megatron looked on as she was injected with various forms of anesthesia and pain inhibitors. She eventually slumped backwards onto the berth, lifeless, as the medics began to remove the beam from her shoulder and do whatever other repairs were needed.

"Harm her in any way and I shall see that you all are terminated," Megatron hissed before he left the room, giving the medics space to work.

* * *

Darkstorm frowned slightly as she finally had the time to study the femme's optics. Her optics were badly damaged, causing blindness. No surprise, considering the damaged sonar equipment they found attached to her frame.

"What is a blind femme doing under Megatron's care?" she mused aloud.

Everyone in the medbay jumped as something slammed into the door with a concussive sound, rattling loose canisters and instruments. They ran to the door and found Plasmarift in the corridor, her sniper rifle active. Megatron stood just outside the medbay door, the wall black and smoking behind him. He must have side-stepped a sniper round, to the detriment of everyone's nerves in the med bay.

"Plasmarift!" Ratchet yelled. "We are trying to do a delicate procedure in here."

The sniper shook her head. "W-what is he doing here?!"

Darkstorm held a servo out peacefully. "He is here because he brought an injured femme to us. He… simply wishes to make sure that she is safe."

"S-safe?!" She took a couple steps forward but soon resumed a strong stance, her scope never leaving the former warlord. "Did you forget I watched him rip your sparkmate's voice out? O-or that because of **him** I lost my family?"

Darkstorm winced, memories of her own scout's fear mingling with her own. "Yes, I am well aware of what he has done. Not only to my sparkmate but to myself and to every other unfortunate soul who was involved in this war," she replied softly before meeting the sniper's gaze. "But God teaches forgiveness and he has not done any harm to any of us since he has arrived. It is not the Autobot way to fire unless fired upon, Plasma."

The sniper's harsh gaze softened, if only barely, as her optics darted between Darkstorm and Megatron. "Too bad it was never the Decepticon way." She slowly lowered her rifle, but still didn't deactivate it.

In a flash of bitterness, Megatron seized the sniper's arm and placed the rifle against his forehelm. "If your wish is to kill me, then get it over with. If I wanted to be reminded of my atrocities, I would have remained in that cave! And if I wanted to be offlined, I would have seen Optimus himself. My only wish is that Starlight is repaired. Then, I will be out of your life forever. Does that not comfort you?"

Fear flashed in her optics when he grabbed her, but the fire soon returned as she fought against him. In two hard pulls she wrenched herself free. "Keep your slagging claws off me!" She looked him in the optic, trying with all her being to hold all the rage she felt against him in her face alone. "I want nothing more than to rid this galaxy of you once and for all, but I won't do it per your demands. Just . . . finish your business here and be gone." She stormed into the med bay, her sniper rifle disengaging only once she was several steps inside.

Darkstorm motioned for the two medics to return to their work. "Knock Out, Ratchet, make sure that Starlight is still stable. I shall join you shortly."

* * *

Plasma took a seat on an unoccupied berth, optics trained on her shaking servos. "What the slag is he doing here?"

Ratchet vented. "It is as Darkstorm said. He brought her," he gestured to Starlight. "for repairs."

The sniper looked at the unconscious femme for a moment before her optics shifted to the floor in front of her own peddes. She thought of making some snide comment about the poor femme ending up in Megatron's company but just wanted the topic done and forgotten. "I'll try not to take too much of your time."

Ratchet turned to Knock Out. "Make sure that section of metal is saudered. We don't want her bleeding out." He walked towards Plasmarift, Knock Out's mumbles that he knew what he was doing following him. "Is there something wrong?"

Plasma activated her visor, and almost immediately it started fizzling and going in and out of focus. "My visor's been acting up for a few cycles. Probably the only thing that kept Buckethead from buying it out there."

Ratchet nodded solemnly and immediately began to repair the femme's visor, silently praying to this God he had heard of that Darkstorm was safe and unharmed. Her trusting nature could be her fatal flaw in this case.

* * *

"What could have possessed you to do that?" Darkstorm asked softly. "The few bots you have already come into contact with are already frightened out of their processors."

Megatron chuckled bitterly. "Fear… Yes, I am well aware. And tell me, Darkstorm, do you not fear me? I must commend you for your bravery, staying alone with me without your precious scout or anyone else to protect you." He tilted his helm with a wry smile. "Do you not fear that I will attempt to offline you again?"

Darkstorm offlined her optics, trying to quelch her quickly rising spark rate, as she shook her helm. "No… As I said before, God teaches to forgive." She onlined her optics and met his gaze. "Besides, I know a mech in pain when I see one."

_Darkstorm, are you alright? _

Darkstorm attempted to comfort her scout through their bond. She did not want him to come into the med bay to discover the former Decepticon warlord, especially given her sparked state. He might be placated but his wounds from Tyger Pax, even though God had restored his voice, were still fresh. She did not want to cause him more pain. _It has been a stressful day at the medical bay, that's all. I am fine, truly. I'll see you soon._

_But, are you sure-?_

_Yes! _Darkstorm softened her tone when she felt her scout's hurt. _Yes… I am well. Forgive me. _

_Just… tell me if anything goes wrong, okay?_

_I will_, Darkstorm smiled softly. _I love you, my beloved scout. _

_I… love you too. _

"If you are not afraid, then why does the scout feel your fear as his own?" Before Darkstorm could question how he knew, Megatron simply chuckled again. "I am neither blind nor am I a fool. I know a bond when I see one and a femme who unsuccessfully tries to hide her true feelings and intentions." He met her gaze. "I do not need your help nor your pity. I simply need Starlight repaired. You are wasting precious breath on me."

"And does Starlight not give you help nor pity?" Darkstorm softly countered. "**I **am not a fool. I see that you are in pain and that you cherish this blind femme's company because she does not know who you are. That is also why you reacted violently when I called you by your designation in front of her. You are weary of pain, hatred, and fear. I could tell that much back on the battlefield when you forsook the Decepticon cause and later came to our aide when the DJD threatened to terminate us all. I may be young but I know more than you think, Megatron."

Instead of him becoming angry like she was afraid he would, he smiled wryly again. "I had forgotten how tenacious you were. But, as selfish as it sounds, could you blame me? She sees me as a friend, a guardian…" His voice softened. "I have not had a friend in so very long…"

Darkstorm's spark nearly broke as she saw his melancholy state. But, just as quickly as it came, it vanished. "I am weary of this talk. You should be doing your job, not sitting out here with me. I told you you were wasting your breath. Now go!" His gaze lowered again. "Leave me in peace…"

Darkstorm vented and nodded before reentering the medical bay. "How does she fare?" she whispered.

Knock Out paused in his work and looked up at Darkstorm. He took a few steps back as the Seeker approached the berth. "Life has not been kind. The immediate problem aside, it looks like she had a rather nasty run-in with Enforcers. They're the only ones I've seen inflict such trauma to the optics, and it's too deliberate and precise to have been an accident or war injury."

Darkstorm bit her bottom lip component. Her and her brother had never been victim to such atrocities but she had heard and seen them. "Are her optics… fixable?"

The mech tilted his helm, considering the femme before them. "If we caught it right after it happened, maybe. At this point I'm just not sure. She has sonic equipment that appears to have been damaged. We can leave the decision up to her but that tech is going to be a much easier fix."

Darkstorm vented as she placed a servo on one of the femme's. "Well, I suppose seeing that she recovers from this is first." She gazed up at the crimson doctor. "Are you alright? With all that's been happening, I mean."

"My finish is in good shape and everyone's unharmed." He looked at Darkstorm. "Oh, you mean about ol' Buckethead just showing up out of the blue? As long as he leaves as quickly as he came it should be fine."

Darkstorm smiled softly as she turned back to their patient. "I suppose that is for the best."

Knock Out snuck a glance at Plasma. "I guess I'm just glad we don't have to fix Megatron up too. Faulty visor actually helped in this case."

Darkstorm nodded. "I suppose…" She vented to herself before glancing back at Starlight. Even with the anesthesia and pain inhibitors, the femme seemed frightened, her facial plating furrowing in a permanent mask of fear.

God, allow her to be alright…. Megatron, as well. I… I fear for them both.

* * *

When the femme awakened after the debris was removed and her wounds welded shut, her dull optics darted around the room frantically. "N-No One?! Where are you?"

Hearing the nickname that had been bestowed upon him by the femme, Megatron rushed into the room. The femme seemed to calm when his familiar servo wrapped around her own. "It is alright, Starlight. I am here, just as I said I would be."

"Why can't I see? I still don't know where anything is… I-I-"

Megatron gently shh'd her. "Your equipment was badly damaged in the fall. The medics are still repairing it. There is no need to fear… You are safe, but you need your rest so you can properly recover." All tension left the femme's body as Megatron gently pushed her back onto the berth, though she still maintained a tight grip on his servo.

"Y-You'll stay here, with me?"

"Yes… I will."

"T-Thank you," she whispered in relief. A companionable silence passed between them before she spoke again. "No One… I remember hearing a voice calling you… Megatron. I-Is that your real designation?"

Megatron's spark filled with dread at her words. This was it… The moment he so feared. And he did not have the spark to lie to her. "Yes," he replied softly. He prepared himself for the worst. A look of horror or fear. An outburst of anger at what he had done during the war. Disgust, perhaps? At the fact that she was keeping the company of a mech who caused so much pain and destruction in his wake.

But her reaction startled him. She smiled! Megatron's blinked his optics several times to make sure they weren't malfunctioning. But still, her expression never morphed. She was smiling up at him. "A designation is a designation, nothing more. My dearest sire once told me that the past cannot define us, only our present actions. I offer you my thanks, Megatron, for saving me and keeping an old war-torn and weary femme like me company," the femme answered.

In truth, her own words surprised herself but she had not felt such kindness in so very long… and she did not care, even if it did come from the former tyrannical leader of the Decepticons. If he could treat her with such tenderness and compassion… how bad could he truly be?

Megatron had to fight to keep streams of coolant back as he attempted to answer her. She… was thanking him! He nearly laughed at the thought. Of the cruel twist of fate that a femme like her was brought into his servo and of the torment that came upon his spark. But not of self-loathing… Of joy. To her he was not an evil, despicable thing that even he himself believed himself to be. No… he was No One, a friend, a protector, a companion.

"And I offer the same to you…"

Starlight's smile brightened before she was still, falling back into recharge peacefully whilst knowing that her companion was beside her.

Megatron, meanwhile, simply gazed down at the femme, still in shock. What had he ever done to deserve a companion like her? Was this another cruel trick? Was she to be snatched away from him like any other good thing he had ever possessed?

"Thank you, for seeing to her repairs," he said after another long silence.

"Anything for someone in need," Darkstorm smiled softly before turning to Ratchet and Knock Out. "You two must be tired. Get some recharge. I can finish up the repairs on her equipment."

"But, Darkstorm, you are sparked and need your rest-" Ratchet attempted to protest.

"Please, either one of you can easily take the next shift if need be," Darkstorm replied adamantly. "I will be fine. As I said before, you need to recharge before you collapse and-" Darkstorm turned to Knock Out wryly. "Emusa is probably three klicks away from sending a search party."

Knock Out looked at their visitors then Darkstorm, nodding after a few seconds. "Let us know if anything comes up." He looked at Megatron one last time before heading for the door.

Plasma followed the medic out, bracing herself against the wall with a short gasp but quickly recovering as she made for the exit, anxious to distance herself from Megatron and all memories associated with him.

Ratchet and Darkstorm watched her go with concern before they turned back to each other. "And what am I to tell Bumblebee if he wishes to know where you are?"

Darkstorm's spark ached at the very thought of her scout worrying over her but she knew she had a job to do. Surely, he would understand. Even if they were inadvertently aiding the very same mech who sadistically ripped out his voice box in the process. "Tell him I will join him once I am relieved. Make sure he does not attempt to come here and… tell him that I'm sorry."

Ratchet solemnly nodded but with a soft gaze. "I will." He too left the medical bay.

Darkstorm vented before resuming her work on Starlight's sonar equipment. Megatron interrupted her quiet musing.

"I never did understand why you would work yourself to the bone. You are too young to have such a burden."

"I bear it gladly if it means aiding others," was Darkstorm's soft response. "Now I suggest the same course of action for you as I did Knock Out and Ratchet. Get some recharge. This cycle has been a taxing one for us all."

Such a strange femme, Megatron mused as he offlined his optics where he sat, not wishing to leave Starlight's side. Even when she was under my command, she strove to accomplish that which would benefit others. Even at the cost of herself.

Perhaps faith in this God caused this?

He supposed he had Him to thank for Starlight, as well. And… for his awakening. But he could not help but wonder, what sort of deity would care for a despicable thing such as himself? Megatron could not fathom it.

Well, in any case, I thank You, Megatron silently prayed. As undeserving as I am.

"**All are undeserving yet I freely love. I have forgiven you of your past transgressions… Turn to Me and see how your life can change," **the Voice he had heard before answered him.

Coolant welled in Megatron's offlined optics. He felt such… love and from just a few words. Why me?

"**I unconditionally love all My children and ****only I can turn a broken life into something beautiful. Trust in Me, My son, and never feel alone again." **

Megatron was raised with the idea of a benevolent Primus who watched his children from afar and granted rest in the Well of Allsparks. But this… human Primus, He was loving, forgiving, and interacted with His children. Even those as lowly as he.

Was this… what love felt like?

I… offer You my thanks, he silently prayed. I shall… most certainly try.

* * *

Darkstorm felt her spark clench as her scout attempted to reach out to her through their bond again. '_Storm, why are you staying so late? I mean, I know that KO and Ratchet needed their rest but… Why won't anyone tell me what's going on? _

_I'm sorry… _

"_I'm sorry"? 'Storm, I'm your sparkmate. I never kept secrets from you so why are you keeping one from me?_

Darkstorm flinched, coolant welling in her optics, as she felt his anger, frustration, and… worry. '_Bee, please-_

Sensing her hurt, Bumblebee softened his tone. _What are you afraid of me knowing? _

Darkstorm hesitated. _Please do not despise me if you do not like what you hear. _

'_Storm, I love you. I'd never despise you, not in a million years. Just… tell me what's going on. _

_Earlier this cycle, Megatron came into the medical bay with an injured femme. I am currently repairing some of the femme's equipment while the others are resting. I… did not wish to cause you more pain with the fact that he is here, _Darkstorm hesitantly answered.

Tears streamed out of her optics as she felt his understanding and love. _I understand… But you should have told me. Are you alright? Has he hurt anyone?_

_No, _Darkstorm shook her helm. _He… actually seems concerned for the femme, 'Bee. I'm baffled myself. _

_What was it you and Optimus say, everyone is capable of change?_

_Yes, something along those lines. _Darkstorm smiled weakly. _Thank you for understanding, my beloved scout. _

_Hey, you're a medic, it's your job. Now, once you're relieved, I will have to show you how grateful I am to have a compassionate femme like you in my life. _

Darkstorm's cooling fans activated at his playful tone. _You're lucky I love you or else I would be telling you to watch your step next time you entered the med bay. _

_I'd still be looking forward to that. Goodnight, my darling._

Darkstorm chuckled. _Goodnight, 'Bee. _

When her scout fell silent, Darkstorm gazed up from the now finished sonar equipment to Megatron and the femme by his side.

Perhaps… Everyone was capable of change.

**D/N: What a chapter, huh? xD Megatron and Starlight getting closer and Darkstorm unfortunately dealing with more drama. What will happen next? Wait next week to find out! Mwahaha. **

**And so sorry, Kristen, for not mentioning this earlier but seriously, you guys… Check out KristenKHVerne on Deviantart or our Tumblr, ask-dreamy-and-blondie, to see the lovely pics of Smokes/Skye and Bee/Storm that she made. Seriously. They are legit. And announcement! I gave Dar'sain her own blog :33 Darkest-of-storms. tumblr. com. Check it out and give our favorite Seeker femme some love. **

**To Windcharger: Aw, I'm lucky to be friends with you, too. As for your brother, I hope what I said helped him. And if y'all need to talk, I am always here. Have a good day and may God bless you, my dear friend!**

**To Bluefeather4299: Aw, reviews like yours make my day. Thank you, darling! I'm glad this story is continually beloved by you and we shall be sure to bring you another update next Wednesday. **

**To Sparkcrusher: A Decepticon, huh? xP Think you can put me in touch with KO?**

**To Mindwipe: Lol, Miss sounds so formal. Meg or Megan should suffice, hon, and I must say, it is an honor to meet Windcharger's brother. And, thank you! All praise be God's for gifting me in such a manner. You draw and make OCs? Awesomes. I'd love to see some of your artwork sometime! As for the drawing being stepped on… I've been bullied myself. True, it isn't a pleasant experience but the Lord guided me through my trials and He will help you, too. I shall be praying that those individuals stop, however. And, good for you! That is such an awesome attitude to have. I'm still trying to master letting go of the past, especially when it comes to my own mistakes. You truly are an incredible individual. Lol, and he said that, really? Aw, well tell the sweetspark I said thank you. He's too kind. And I will try to get some sleep, thank you. And good luck on your freshman year! **

**To Super Shadic: Aw, don't worry about it. I'm rather busy with college myself. I completely understand. And freshman, huh? Well, I wish you luck! I am so glad you liked the chapter, as well. Me and blondie tried to put as much drama as we could into it xP **

"**Come to Me, all who are weary and heavy-laden, and I will give you rest. Take My yoke upon you and learn from Me, for I am gentle and humble in heart, and ****YOU WILL FIND REST FOR YOUR SOULS****. For My yoke is easy and My burden is light" Matthew 11:28-29**

**May God bless you and your day, my dear friends! **

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm **

**B/N: Okay so it looks like Plasma still has a bit of her temper but oh well, I love 'er regardless. Plus I have to admit that her little . . . incident here goes on my list of "favorite fanfic moments," admittedly mostly for imagining everyone's reaction to a sniper round hitting the door xD anywho, hope you enjoyed this chap :33 there are still plenty more feels a-comin' I promise~**

**Windcharger (TIAFD): Well thankfully we saw in Prime that the 'Bots have allies that can help in such scenarios, like in Nemesis Prime when the blasted military was gunning for them but they walked away :'D oh gosh it's been a while since I've watched Revenge of the Fallen, mostly because I hate having to fast forward through flippin half the movie to get to the good parts**

**God bless, our lovies~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ****We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters; Hasbro and the Hub do. We do however own our OCs.** **Blondie-moyashi owns the lovely Skye Shelsher, Plasmarift and Silverblaze, and Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Emusa, Starlight, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Blackout, Air Raid, Caliber, Speedway, and Jetfire.**

**Theme Song: Starlight by Muse **

Starlight awakened that morning and smiled softly when she found that an offline Megatron still held her servo.

"Ah, you're online," a feminine voice said softly so as not to frighten her.

Her helm leaned towards it. "You're one of the medics? The one…" She paused, unused to calling her nameless companion by his true designation. "Megatron was talking to?"

"Yes. My designation is Darkstorm and my associates would be Knock Out and Ratchet. They should be joining us shortly. May I ask your designation?"

"Starlight," the femme smiled at the friendly voice.

"A beautiful designation… Tell me, Starlight, did I inject enough pain inhibitors?"

Starlight slowly nodded. "Y-Yes. Thank you."

"You are most welcome. Now, why don't I get you some energon? You must be hungry," Darkstorm looked up as she was relieved. "I shall be back soon. If you need anything else, don't be afraid to ask." And with that, the femme Seeker left.

The blind femme tilted her helm as she heard footfall approach her position. "Ratchet...? Knock Out?" she asked tentatively.

A servo rested gently on one of her own. "Knock Out. Can I get you something?"

"N-No… but thank you." The blind femme shook her helm with a soft smile. "Is my sonar equipment fully repaired?"

"It took quite a beating, but it's back in one piece."

"Can I have it back, if it's not too much trouble?" Starlight chuckled slightly. "I am so used to 'seeing' with it that I feel helpless without it."

"Of course." The scraping of peddes on the ground moved away from her, but came back a moment later. Knock Out's servo lightly picked hers up and held it to the equipment. "It's right here." After a moment he vented. "How long have you been dependent on it?"

Through touch alone, Starlight expertly maneuvered it on, though careful not to awaken Megatron. The large gray mech did not stir, the past events probably wearing down on his already weary spirit. When everything was in place, she activated it with a smile. "Ever since I was a youngling, perhaps four or five voors old?" She scanned the area with servos and her optics seemed to fill with awe at her new surroundings.

Her servos finally stopped in front of the crimson medic as she was able to get a good "look" at him. "What a magnificent paint job you have, Doctor."

It took him a second to respond. "W-th-thank you." He paused, as though deciding whether or not to ask something. "Five voors old . . . but this is damage I've only seen from Enforcers. What could a five-voor-old possibly have done to deserve this?"

Starlight's optics seemed to take a faraway look. "My dearest carrier and sire… We were so poor and so easy to frame for any crime that took place. A con mech named Swindle framed my father for a scam. The Council ordered the Enforcers to put us all into prison. I can remember my sire trying to protect my carrier and I and then… black." She gestured to her optics. "Per the Council's orders, because of my father's so-called mistakes, I was given no medical attention except sonar equipment and forbidden to seek help." Her facial plating brightened again. "But that is in the past. I was so young when it happened… It's but a distant memory to me now."

"By the Allspark . . ." Knock Out took several breaths, needing a moment to process it. Everyone knew the system was corrupt but it seemed all too easy to forget just how corrupt, given the threat that had faced Cybertron since those days. "We went into the Great War trying to stop things like that from ever happening again." He turned toward an empty berth, but sound had been coming from there a while ago. "But it seems only pain came about as a result. It appears everywhere, it would seem."

"I left in a Neutral ship before it began but I knew that was what both sides were fighting for. For the poor…" Starlight's servo found Megatron's again. "But the Great War is over and there is no need for sadness, only joy. The corrupt system is gone; is that not something to celebrate?"

Knock Out laughed, though it was quiet as to not disturb the resting warlord. "You sound uncannily like another young femme I know. Two, actually."

Starlight tilted her helm with a smile. "Really? Who are they?"

"One you met earlier, the lovely Darkstorm. And the other . . ." he vented. "Emusa. She was actually Neutral like yourself."

"Darkstorm. She is indeed lovely. I haven't met very many femmes as kind as she is." Despite herself, Starlight chuckled. "Though I'm afraid I have rotten luck." She smiled. "And Emusa, hmm? Well, I'd certainly like to meet her someday." Her smile widened. "She's your sparkmate, isn't she?"

"I think in place of your optics you have telepathy." His voice held a smile. "But yes, she is indeed. We've known each other since before the war, but we followed different paths." His tone dropped somewhat as he finished.

"There's a reason I survived with only these," she tapped a sonar generator on the palm of her servo before tapping Knock Out's Decepticon insignia. "I can only imagine what happened. But, you're together now, aren't you? You should not dwell on the past so, Knock Out."

The smile returned. "You really do sound like your medic. Believe me, I am far too busy enjoying what I have now. Besides, Emusa would give me an earful if I dwelled on the past too often. She doesn't like when I brood."

"I believe both I, my medic, and your sparkmate have more in common than I previously believed," Starlight softly smiled before she heard familiar footfall. She turned and could now see Darkstorm clearly as she handed her a cube of energon. "Darkstorm?"

She could "see" the femme grin and nod. "The very same. I do hope the sonar equipment is working properly."

"It is. Thank you," Starlight smiled and took a sip of her cube. "Your colleague was just telling me how I sounded like you."

"Oh, really?" Darkstorm turned to Knock Out.

"For how different your designations are, you two share a common sense of optimism." Knock Out's smile changed as he spoke, becoming more of a smirk as he looked between the femmes.

"What would we have in this world without optimism and faith?"

Darkstorm chuckled to herself. "I suppose we do sound alike." She turned to Starlight with a smile. "And I can't help but agree, my friend." She paused. "Speaking of optimism however, there is something I must ask of you."

"Of course. Anything."

"My friends and I cannot guarantee it but… if you will let us, we will try to fix your optics. But, we would need your permission."

Starlight sat there, frozen like a deer in front of headlights, as she contemplated the femme Seeker's words. "C-Come again?"

"We can attempt to fix your optics and give you back your sight, if you would let us," Darkstorm repeated softly.

Coolant welled in the femme's optics. "T-Truly?"

She saw Darkstorm nod. "Truly."

The normally shy, composed femme grinned as she wrapped her arms around the sleeping warlord, her joy being too much to contain. The sheer force of the embrace caused him to learn backwards. He hit the ground with a slight yell.

"My friend, I have wonderful news! I may be able to see!"

If it was anyone else, Megatron would have shot them on sight but… This was Starlight. His companion, the strangely optimistic femme that he did not have the spark to say no to. The way she touched his spark baffled even himself.

He chuckled softly and returned her embrace. "My, this is wonderful news." He paused before turning to the others, a rare flash of gratefulness in his optics. "You… would attempt this for her?"

"We are medics," Darkstorm smiled softly. "Our job is to help those in need. Though, as we said before, it is indefinite whether she will be able to see again. We will need to conduct further examinations of her optics to be certain and even then…" She trailed off. Her somewhat solemn demeanor was interrupted however as the blind femme righted herself and wrapped her arms around the Seeker femme.

"I do not care if it definite or no… The fact that you are willing to aide me is celebration enough. I cannot thank you all enough."

Darkstorm's spark clenched as she returned the embrace. Though this femme was nearly twice her age, Darkstorm felt a need to take care of her. She would try her hardest to fulfill her dreams, Lord willing. They all would.

I can see why Megatron is so taken with her, she thought with a smile.

"So… she must remain here?" Megatron interrupted the silence hesitantly.

"Some of the more intricate equipment is harder to move. She will need to be here during diagnostics," Darkstorm replied, trying to smile encouragingly as she saw the former warlord's gaze darken.

"Then I am afraid I cannot join her."

Starlight whipped around to face her companion. "You cannot join me? Why?"

Megatron wearily vented. "If the sniper's actions are any indication of how I will be greeted if my presence were to be widely known, I believe it would be best if I was not present here in Iacon."

The medics looked on however as Megatron looked down, conflicted, as the femme latched onto his much larger servo. "Please, my friend… I need you here. Regaining my sight would not be as memorable without you. Besides, the mechs and femme in this room would not harm you…" A sincere smile that melted his spark crossed her lip components. "And even if another party attempts such an action, I can protect you." Her blank optics gazed up into his pleadingly. "Please, I beg of you… I know this is painful and forgive me if I am selfish in saying so, but… I need you here."

A few voors earlier, Megatron would have cursed himself for his soft spark. What about this femme caused him to want to fulfill her desires if only to see her smile?

"No, not selfish. If it is your wish that I remain, then I shall, but out of sight when the medical bay contains more visitors." A wry smile tugged on his lip components. "I would not wish to inconvenience your medics by inadvertently adding more scorch marks to the walls."

"If you feel uncomfortable, you can always remain in the equipment room," Darkstorm paused. "But I am sure you aware that, whether you wished it or not, there are some who know of your presence here."

"Optimus included?"

"Of course," Ratchet drew himself up. "I keep no secrets from him."

"And he has not attempted to terminate me. How… chivalrous," Megatron smirked before venting wearily once more. "Very well. I agree to your terms and, of course, will adhere to Autobot law whilst I am in your city so you can recharge without fear. For, I am hardly ready to terminate those in their sleep."

"No one ever said you were," Starlight frowned as she squeezed his servo.

Megatron simply offered her a bitter smile in response before he turned back to the medics. "And do I have your word that she will not be harmed in any way?"

Starlight's frown deepened. "No One, they won't-"

"Of course we won't!" Knock Out's optics narrowed slightly. "What kind of medics do you take us for?"

Megatron simply chuckled humorlessly in response. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

Darkstorm vented as she continued her examination of the femme's optics, albeit tensely due to Megatron's watch. Thank God, the optical nerves connected to her main processor were undamaged but the main lenses and connective circuitry were still in need of repair. It would take a while for her and the other medics to repair them, if they were even salvageable at this point.

But… she thought with a slight smile. Bumblebee's voice box was thought to be unsalvageable at one point. And God healed him. I have faith that He can do the same for Starlight.

Darkstorm immediately became on guard as she heard familiar footfall. She dropped her tools and quickly shooed Megatron back into one of the storage rooms in the back of the building. Megatron followed her lead irritatedly.

The Seeker femme tried to compose herself as she walked back and saw the med bay's new visitors: Emusa, Smokescreen, and Skye.

"Emusa?" Knock Out asked in slight surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"What can I say? I'm booored," she rolled her optics saucily before smirking. "Besides, I've been dying meet this Neutral femme you've been telling me so much about."

"Us, too," Smokescreen rubbed the back of his helm sheepishly. "Sorry we came at a bad time."

"E-Er, not at all!" Darkstorm said a bit too forcefully as her wings nervously twitched. "We… just didn't expect visitors, that's all."

Observing the Seeker's strange behavior, Smokescreen raised an optic ridge. "Okaaaay."

Meanwhile, the blind femme tilted her helm, holding out her servos as she studied the three new visitors. "Emusa… You look even more beautiful than what I had imagined. A pleasure to finally meet the femme Knock Out talks about so often."

Emusa looked startled and it took her several seconds to process the femme's words before her facade returned. She looked at Knock Out slyly. "Oh, really?" The medic awkwardly coughed and muttered a response. She grinned as she turned back to Starlight. "I like you, girlie."

Starlight giggled. "And I like you, as well." She turned towards the other two with outstretched servos. "And who would you two be?"

"Smokescreen," Smokescreen smiled. "It's nice to meet you, ma'am."

Starlight rolled her optics though the expression was only found by the way she tilted her helm upwards. "I'm not that old. Please, call me Starlight." Her facial plating softened into a smile again as she gazed down at the organic. "And who would you be?"

The girl took a shy step forward. "S-Skye. Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine. And an honor, I must say, to meet Darkstorm's human charge. She often talks about you," Starlight's smile widened.

A light shade of red crossed Skye's face as she glanced at her guardian before turning her attention back to Starlight. "Don't let the stories of my spur-of-the-moment antics fool you; I at least try to be responsible."

"I have only heard stories of your bravery, little one, not 'spur-of-the-moment antics'," Starlight replied warmly. "And congratulations, by the way. Smokescreen is lucky to have a femme such as yourself."

Skye lightly laughed. "Oh, thank you." She turned to look at the mech. "And I am to have him."

Smokescreen smiled down at Skye as his cooling fans activated. Starlight chuckled in response before turning to Emusa. "So, I heard from Knock Out that you were a Neutral like myself before the Great War?"

Emusa smirked as she crossed her arms over her chassis. "I never was one to get involved in war. Too much risk for cosmetic damage, you know."

"Nor I, though my reason is physically apparent," Starlight's gaze faltered slightly before it brightened again. "But, that may change. With the help of your sparkmate and my other doting medics, I may be able to regain my sight. That… is why I am still here actually."

Emusa had heard what had happened to the blind femme. It is very difficult to hide information through a bond and she was known for her… persuasiveness. Knock Out eventually told her how Megatron (Megatron, of all mechs!) brought her into their medical bay after she suffered a fall whilst rummaging for energon in the ruins of Altihex. Emusa vented slightly. She now knew why Knock Out was so adamant on joining Megatron after seeing destruction like that caused to the poor femme. Blinded… by Enforcers. Enforcers her upper class sire upheld. The thought of it unsettling her tanks.

"So I've heard. That was… quite the beating you took. Thank God someone was there to save you."

Starlight's smile softened. "Believe me, I thank God continually for him."

Emusa seemed taken aback as she studied the femme. Megatron, of all mechs! And Knock Out told her that Starlight knew who he truly was! While Emusa believed that one could change… This was still Megatron. It would take a while for her to accept the idea.

Skye's attention was diverted from the femme as a scraping sound reached her ears. No one around had shifted so she knew it had to have come from elsewhere, though it still sounded like one of the 'Bots' peddes sliding against the ground. She looked up at her guardian before walking toward a large door curiously, where she assumed the sound had come from.

The door must have been motion-activated, because once Skye was a couple Cybertronian footsteps away, it opened without any action on her part.

The sound prompted Darkstorm's attention to be redirected. "Ski'ri, wait-"

Skye froze as she recognized the pedde in front of her from the time she and the kids had stormed the Nemesis. Her breathing and heart both seemed to stop as her eyes travelled up the frame before freezing on the helm . . . Megatron.

She tried to move backwards, but ended up falling back instead with a yell. Her instincts said to run but her mind was frozen, unable to think straight.

Smokescreen immediately sprung into action. Despite Darkstorm's adamant protests, the former Elite Guard ran forward and cradled Skye to his chassis before pointing a cannon at the former warlord.

"You! What are you doing here?! I swear, if you laid a single digit on her-!"

Before Megatron could reply, he was surprised to see Starlight glare up at Smokescreen as she placed herself between them. Her arms were spread out as if she was trying to protect him. "Smokescreen, leave him be and deactivate your weapon systems now! I won't allow you to harm him."

Smokescreen seemed taken aback. "But, this is-"

"It matters not! I won't allow you to harm him." Her normally soft voice was hardened and dark. "Deactivate your weapon systems… now!"

Smokescreen hesitantly complied. He watched as Starlight turned towards Megatron with… Was he seeing this right? Concern? "Are you alright, my dear friend? He did not harm you, did he?"

"You forget that I grew into a warrior in Kaon's gladiatorial pits… but I thank you for your concern. I am fine." A slight smile danced across his features. Such hidden fire his companion had… and it was revealed while she was concerned for his welfare! These past stellar cycles were certainly ones that surprised and astounded him… but he was beginning to think they were of the pleasant sort.

Starlight vented in relief as she wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, I was so worried…"

Smokescreen watched the exchange with wide optics before turning on Darkstorm. "You knew about this?!"

"Smokescreen," Darkstorm attempted to placate. "He only wishes to see that Starlight is properly repaired. He was doing no harm to anyone here."

"No harm? No harm?! If I hadn't gotten to Skye in time, who knows what that monster could have done-" Smokescreen glared.

Starlight's glare returned. "My friend is no monster! And I am weary of hearing him called one. He would no more harm Darkstorm's charge than he would harm me." Her gaze softened only when her blank gaze met that of Megatron's. "Would you?"

Megatron vented before turning to the others. "I said before that I did not come here to fight or to harm others. It would behoove you to not make a further scene. I was doing no harm. May I remind you that the organic sought me out?"

"Accidentally and after you fragging scared her to death!"

"Smokescreen," Darkstorm's voice was gentle yet stern. "It is not the Autobot way to engage unless first engaged. If you cannot control yourself, then you must leave. Not only for your own safety but so that my patient is not further agitated."

"I'm surprised she isn't already agitated! Is she blind?! Just because he saved our tailpipes once or twice doesn't mean that we can trust him!"

Megatron's spark raced with anger as he saw Starlight's strong facade crumble. Smokescreen immediately regret his words. "I-I didn't mean-"

"I know full well what you meant," Starlight replied softly. "Perhaps, I am blind. Everyone here seems to be surprised that I can care for a mech such as him, even he himself. But doesn't this God that Darkstorm talks about so much teach forgiveness? I have seen Decepticon and Autobot alike be reconciled in this city. Why is he any different?"

Smokescreen's gaze faltered and he opened his mouth only to close it again. Darkstorm placed a servo on his shoulder plating. "Smokescreen, you need time to think. Please, just go."

Smokescreen slowly nodded before exiting the medical bay in a rush, Skye still in his arms.

Despite Starlight's words and the fact that nothing violent had happened, Skye was shaking. "Th . . . that voice. It's the same as at the Omega Lock . . . I wasn't sure it was him until he spoke." She gulped then looked up at the mech carrying her. "I'm sorry."

Smokescreen vented. "I don't care what the others say… I still trust him about as far as I can shoot him." He glanced down at her, concerned. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, albeit hesitantly. "I think so . . . just brings back none-too-pleasant memories."

"Believe me, the feeling's mutual," Smokescreen muttered as he slid down the wall, venting. "I thought that we'd never see him again, especially after the DJD incident. He said he exiled himself and now this? Darkstorm is letting him parade around the base… Does Optimus know? And, more importantly, what if it's all a trap? Some Decepticon trick to offline us all." He offlined his optics. "I was terrified, Skye. Terrified that he'd hurt you. He was close to killing you once… I won't give him a second chance."

Her shaking subsided enough to offer a small smile. "Darkstorm won't either. I may not understand why she trusts him as she does, but I know for certain that she will do whatever it takes to keep us all safe." She put her hand against his. "You don't have to worry about handling it all on your own."

Smokescreen weakly smiled. "She's certainly never been wrong before but…" He vented. "Megatron? What can that femme see in him?"

Skye shook her head. "Your guess is as good as mine. Then again, she hasn't seen what he's done like we have."

"Well, as long as he doesn't hurt anyone, I guess it's fine." Smokescreen paused before venting again. "And I just suffered from that foot in mouth disease again in there, didn't I?"

The girl laughed, though it was light. "Actually I'd say your reaction was to be expected."

"Still, even if I think that the femme's fragging insane, that wasn't fair to her."

Skye shrugged. "I guess. But I think we're all on edge with him around . . . I don't know how the medics looked so calm."

"Try working in a Triage facility," Smokescreen chuckled. "Or being a medic in general. It tests your calmness meter."

Skye tilted her head, thinking back to her wreck. "I guess they have to be. They see some pretty horrific things, and those in need of help certainly aren't calm."

"That and your guardian always had a level helm," Smokescreen smiled slightly.

The girl laughed again. "Despite her brother's helm being a little off-kilter."

Smokescreen joined in on her laughter. "You're telling me." He turned to her with a smile. "Hey, why don't we go for a drive around Praxus? I think we both need to get out of the base for a little while."

She matched the expression and nodded. "That sounds wonderful."

* * *

"I'm really sorry you had to endure that. The rookie can… lack tact," Emusa said.

Starlight vented before smiling softly. "I understand that he is protective of his sparkmate. There is no need to apologize on his behalf." She turned to Megatron with a somewhat sheepish gaze. "Forgive me… I did not realize that things would become so heated."

"It… cannot be helped," Megatron replied though his gaze seemed elsewhere.

Such fear… How could he ever have enjoyed seeing such expressions of terror on others' faces?

Starlight frowned. "Are you alright?"

He seemed to snap out of his daze as he at least attempted to genuinely smile for her. "Yes. However, would I be permitted to leave you for a joor or so? I…" He vented. "Need to clear my helm."

Starlight frowned but nodded. "Stay safe, my friend."

And with that, he left.

Sensing that he was gone, Starlight freely vented before turning to the others. "Why can't others see him the way I can? You all treat him civilly but the others… If I knew he would be welcomed like this, I would have never asked him to stay here."

"Some wounds from the war still run deep," Darkstorm smiled softly as she placed a servo on her shoulder plating. "While I can see that Megatron has changed… Others may need more convincing."

"I know that he was the leader of the Decepticons and I heard that he had done terrible things… but, he has only ever been kind to me. It hurts to see him so hated, Darkstorm."

"As I said before," Darkstorm vented. "Some wounds run deep."

Emusa frowned. While she was still far from accepting that Megatron had changed, even she could plainly see the soft expression that came over the former warlord as he looked upon the blind femme. He never once raised his voice at her or threatened to harm her in any way… It baffled her and she could hardly believe the idea, but… the evidence was there.

"Well, I say we quit moping around the medical bay," Emusa smirked, trying to cheer her fellow Neutral. "While you're here, girlie, we might as well show you a good time."

"Oh, no no. What if he returns? I do not want to needlessly worry him," Starlight shook her helm.

"Surely he can't expect you to be confined to these quarters forever," she winked at Knock Out. "Even if they are graced by **incredible** medics."

Starlight seemed hesitant not only because she was unfamiliar with social situations but because most she did involve herself in… never turned out well. "What… exactly did you have in mind?"

"Introduce you to the rest of the family, maybe watch a few decent human flicks," Emusa chuckled. "Preferably ones that don't make slick threaten to burst into tears while he's attending to patients."

"Ah, so that's what caused his erratic behavior? I did find it odd that his optics kept filling with coolant and a certain time when he nearly broke a scalpel in half out of sheer anger," Ratchet said with a hint of a smirk.

"Ha bloody ha," Knock Out rolled his optics.

Despite herself, Starlight laughed lightly. "If human 'flicks' have that effect, then I think I have a right to be cautious."

"Eh, not all of them," Emusa smirked before muttering under breath. "Just that **slagging **Titanic film."

"Or any of Miko or Moonracer's… horror movies or creature double features," Darkstorm shook her helm. "I'm sure we can find something suitable."

"Well… I suppose it could not hurt," Starlight began hesitantly before turning to Ratchet and Knock Out. "You will inform me when he returns?"

"Of course," Ratchet nodded.

"Thank you. I appreciate both of your help," Starlight smiled softly before turning to the other two femmes. "So… rest of the… family?"

* * *

"Everyone, this is Starlight. She… is temporarily residing here for medical reasons," Darkstorm introduced the femme to the rest of the group.

Elita One and Arcee offered friendly smiles while Flareup tilted her helm upwards, studying the femme cautiously. Moonracer, meanwhile, promptly grinned and embraced the newcomer.

"Hiya! Name's Moonracer."

Starlight seemed taken aback by the embrace before chuckling softly and returning it. "A pleasure to meet you, Moonracer."

Emusa chuckled. "Sorry about that. She's a hugger, that one." Emusa smiled and pointed to each femme. "That's Elita One, Flareup, and Arcee."

"A pleasure to meet you, darling."

"Same here."

However, Flareup made no move to say anything, she simply nodded slightly out of politeness, her arms still crossed over her chassis.

"Is Plasmarift not coming?" Darkstorm asked.

Silverblaze steadied himself against the wall, momentarily taking some of the weight off the braces on his legs. "Oh she'll be along to nag in a minute." His voice held an air of amusement, like said nagging was just another daily occurrence. He nodded to Starlight. "You're the one the place has been all a-buzz about."

Starlight glanced downward timidly. "A-buzz? About me?"

"Oh yeah, everyone's been talking about ol' Bucke-erm, Megatron showing up with a femme. All good things on your part though, I've actually been looking forward to finally meeting you. I'm Silverblaze."

The blind femme subtly frowned at the slip of speech but said nothing. "I see," she vented before hesitantly smiling. "Looking forward to meeting me? I must say I am unused to being told that… Nevertheless, I thank you. It is a pleasure to meet you, Silverblaze."

The mech smiled and nodded. "Likewise."

"So, tell me. You seem fairly close to Plasmarift. Are you her brother or her sparkmate?"

Blaze laughed. "You're rather observant. Sparkmate, though it hasn't . . . well, let's just say we have a rather unique relationship."

"I've learned to be what with the ineffectiveness of my optics," Starlight smiled. "And I have heard that Plasmarift is indeed a unique femme."

Blaze's smile slowly fell. "Yeahh I may have heard about that. I'm sorry; it's tough losing something you're so dependent on. As for Plasma," a small smile returned to his battered features. "She may have a reputation for being a bit . . . obtuse, but she's really a sweetspark once you get past that tough facade."

"It is of no consequence. My sonar equipment is efficient enough. Besides, Darkstorm and the others said there is a slim chance they may be repairable. I can be content with that." Starlight chuckled at the mech's comment about his sparkmate. "And, I see."

"Yeah, Miss-... Plasma really isn't all that bad once you get to know her," Emusa smirked. "Bit of an acquired taste but not that bad."

Silverblaze laughed as he looked to Emusa. "Wow, I didn't expect to hear that from you, Em-eh, can I call you Em? Just with the way you two butt heads . . . excuse me, but it's just a bit unexpected is all." He cleared his throat as his optics shifted back to Starlight. "Uhh where were-oh yeah. Congrats. You can rest assured, if anyone can put you back in top shape, it's our little medley of surgical maestros."

"Sure thing, 'Blaze," Emusa smirked before chuckling. "And we came to an armistice of sorts, I suppose you could say."

Darkstorm, meanwhile, smiled shyly whilst fiddling with her sharpened digits. "I believe surgical maestro would be a more fitting term for Knock Out or Ratchet…"

Flareup snorted. "Please." She smiled slightly. "I've seen you in action. I'd say the term is pretty well placed."

"And if you refute your medical expertise, at the very least I can vouch for your combat skills." Blaze held his light tone. "I may have been clocked out when you and the good doctors fixed me up, but you all got me out of that pit-spawned DJD lab. That was certainly no easy feat."

Darkstorm cleared her throat cables in embarrassment. "W-Well, your sparkmate and mine did do most of the work."

Starlight frowned slightly at the term DJD. Though she was a Neutral, every bot had heard of the Decepticon Justice Division's cruelty… She chose to say nothing more on it. That experience must have been painful for the mech. It was a wonder he was still sane. Then again… what did one have if not for optimism and faith?

She instead chose to dwell upon a cheerier subject. "You have a sparkmate, Darkstorm?"

"W-Well-"

"Yes," Emusa interrupted with a smirk. "Bumblebee, the Autobot scout. She's practically helm over peddes for him."

Silverblaze mirrored her expression. "And he for her. You ought to hear how he talks about our dear little 'Storm, like she's the last femme on Cybertron. It's adorable, really."

Darkstorm's cooling fans activated loudly as her wings began to twitch. "E-Er… w-well… u-umm…. Truly?"

Emusa grinned a tad bit evilly. "You should hear how 'Storm talks about him. It's always 'Bee's the greatest.' 'Did you hear what he did?' 'Oh look what he got me! Isn't it beautiful?'" She fanned herself like a school femme. "'And his paint job and muscles! And that voice!'"

"Oh it's the same for the scout. 'Darkstorm's still in the medbay helping so-and-so. She's so sweet, always putting others before herself.' Or 'doesn't Darkstorm just look stunning today?'" Silverblaze spoke in a high a voice as he possibly could, servo over his spark.

Starlight couldn't help herself. She began to uncontrollably laugh as did some of the other femmes in the room.

"Oh, but she always looks stunning in my optics. My darling, light of my life," Emusa added, her voice too changing to a higher pitch.

Darkstorm glared at the two as her cooling fans increased in volume. "Oh, how very amusing."

Silverblaze snickered and high-fived Emusa. "We certainly think so."

"You know, I like you," Emusa grinned. "It's very rarely someone joins me as a partner in crime." Her facial plating returned to her default smirk. "And even rarer to find someone that can make Darkstorm as flustered as I can."

"May I remind you that you're just as 'helm over peddes', perhaps even more so, about Knock Out?" Darkstorm crossed her arms.

"What of it? You don't hear my cooling fans, do you girlie?" she replied impishly.

"Oh I don't know, just bring up that shining finish or his deep and sultry voice and see what happens." Blaze smirked as his optics locked on the two-wheeler, waiting to see if it worked.

Emusa fought to keep herself under control, feeling that it was working, as she glared at Silverblaze. "Careful, 'Blaze. Two can play at this game."

"Oh I'm nigh fearless. Your sparkmate may know his way around needles and scalpels, but mine's a sniper. I'm much more afraid of her."

Starlight paused in her laughter as her optics widened. Sniper… Could his sparkmate be the one who attempted to terminate her friend? "You said… sniper?"

Silverblaze paused in his teasing as he rubbed the back of his helm with a servo. "Yeeaahhhh . . . one who about scared ten voors off everyone in the medbay from the sound of it. Sorry about that. She can get a little . . . fired up about ol' Bucket-Megatron."

Sensing Starlight's fear, Darkstorm placed a comforting servo on her shoulder plating. "There is nothing to fear from her. As Silverblaze said, she really is quite sweet once you get to know her. She… just needs to get used to the idea of him being here as many others do, that's all."

"You do not think she will attempt it again, do you?" Starlight asked softly with undertones of concern.

Moonracer, Flareup, Elita One, and Arcee stared at her. So the rumors were true… While Elita and Moonracer firmly believed just as Darkstorm did that anyone was capable of change, though they were still wary of Megatron, Flareup and Arcee couldn't believe what they were seeing and hearing.

Was this femme fragged in the helm? Flareup thought in disbelief. It almost made her grateful that her sister and Inferno decided to leave Iacon. Yes, Flareup often visited with the kids and Fido, but it just wasn't the same. Still, she knew after all she and her sparkmate had been through, they deserved some distance from the drama.

"As long as I'm around and Megatron behaves, she should be fine." Silverblaze smiled at Starlight. "I'm sure she'll do all she can to steer clear. She's still steaming that she missed him earlier, though more because her pride as a sniper has taken a hit more than because she didn't take him out. And she's weird in that she won't rush to settle the score anytime soon. You don't have to worry about her."

Anytime **soon**. The words did nothing to comfort Starlight. Oh, she should have never asked him to stay here…

"If you are certain that there is nothing to worry about…" Starlight trailed off with a slight vent.

Silverblaze reached to place a servo on her shoulder plating but thought better of it, not wanting to spook her with the sudden contact. "Absolutely. If nothing else Optimus won't let us shoot the place up. Something about Cybertron being restored rather than reduced to rubble."

"Optimus… Yes, the leader of the Autobots. I've heard about him. I suppose you're right." Starlight smiled hesitantly after a few moments. "You all must think me strange."

Silverblaze laughed and turned to the others in the area. "I don't think we have any right to judge. You have the battered snipers, nobodies-turned-war-heroes, 'Cons-turned-'Bots, and . . . well, probably a lot of stories that haven't even been shared." He looked back to Starlight. "I think you'd fit right in."

Starlight seemed taken aback. She'd never been expected nor welcomed to fit in anywhere. And, even though most of them hated her friend so, they welcomed her with open arms. It was an unusual feeling but… pleasant. However, a part of her spark ached. If only they could do the same for her dear Megatron. "I-I… Thank you."

The femme tensed however and took a few steps backwards as she sensed a new femme enter the room. It must be Plasmarift, she thought.

The sniper femme grumbled as she approached Silverblaze. "You shouldn't be standing for so long, Blaze."

He didn't heed her words; he simply laughed and shrugged. "See? What'd I say about the nagging?"

"Now." She pushed him forward, not enough to knock him over but enough to tell him she wasn't backing down.

Darkstorm chuckled. "Plasma's right. Your injuries are still healing and I don't want to have to drag you back into the medical bay to reset your braces because you did not heed my instructions, again!" She pulled up a chair and pointed to it. "Sit. Doctor's orders."

His doorwings and shoulders drooped as he pouted at the Seeker. "You always take her side."

"This is not a matter of sides. I am simply looking out for your well being as it is my duty as a medic." Darkstorm crossed her arms. "And I for one am weary of resetting that pit-spawned brace because you cannot listen to me."

He crossed his arms and sat, his optics fixed on Darkstorm as he continued to pout up at her like a sparkling being scolded. "I don't like it either," he mumbled, also in a childish manner.

"Well, whether we like it or not, you need it in order for your legs to properly heal. So it would behoove you to listen to your sparkmate and me."

"And to stop making yourself sound like a child in front of our guest? At least **try** to pretend you have some pride." Plasmarift looked to Starlight. "I swear, a youngling in a mech's frame. Hey, I think I saw you earlier. In the med bay?"

Starlight slowly nodded, her frame becoming even more tense. "Y-Yes… I was in the med bay undergoing repairs… You must be… Plasmarift?"

The femme nodded. "The one and only. And you are . . .?"

"Starlight," the blind femme replied politely.

"Hmm, nice designation."

Silverblaze smiled up at Plasma. "She was afraid you were some big mean brute, but we told her otherwise." He held his childish tone, his peddes swinging back and forth as he spoke.

"I-I assure you, I thought no such thing. I… simply feared for the… safety of another."

Plasma's expression hardened, similar to deadpan but with some frustration. "Oh, him. He's kept his tailpipe out of trouble for long enough. I'm sure he doesn't need anyone watching out for him."

Starlight visibly winced at the femme's change in tone and demeanor. "Forgive me. But he has 'watched out' for **me** for so very long. It is only natural that I feel the same."

Plasmarift vented. "It's nothing personal to you, I just watched some of his warmongering first-hand. Lost almost everything to it. It takes a while for me to trust anyone, but asking me to just forgive Megatron is a tall order."

Starlight averted her gaze. "I… am well aware. And I am sorry that you had to suffer so. I… understand that it may be hard." The thought of her dear friend being a war monger bothered her. She had only ever seen his soft and distant kindness and guidance. But, the femme spoke with such bitterness. Was she truly as naive as the others made her out to be? "However, in the future, I would be much obliged if you would not shoot at my dear friend, if possible."

The femme grumbled. "The mech's nigh bulletproof. There's no point in me wasting the energon if I'm just going to mar the walls anyway."

"I see," was Starlight's soft response.

Darkstorm gazed between the two femmes and attempted to change the subject. "So, why don't we watch those human films I promised?" She smirked at Emusa. "No chick flicks, though."

"What a relief," Emusa rolled her optics.

"Ooo! Oo!" Moonracer grinned and excitedly waved her arms back and forth. "We can watch Insidious!"

"Pit no," Flareup crossed her arms. "You're gonna give us all nightmares again. That scrap can fly with Miko but not with us."

Moonracer pouted. "You guys are no fun!"

"Let's just play it safe with those Disney movies Raf's mother brought us," Elita suggested.

Silverblaze seemed to brighten at the idea. "Yeah there's one I heard about I've been wanting to see. Freezing . . . or Froze or something like that. The one with the ice and the queen and the . . . ice."

Darkstorm seemed to remember the name from Skye. "Frozen?"

The mech pointed to her. "Ah-hah! Yes, that's the one."

"If it's a chick flick, I swear I'll peel everyone's paint," Emusa grumbled.

"From what Skye told me, it should be alright to watch," Darkstorm said, smiling encouragingly at the femme. "She said she particularly enjoyed the music."

Starlight brightened slightly at the thought of hearing music again, whether it was Cybertronian or no. "Well… I suppose it can't be that bad."

"Wait, aren't Disney movies supposed to be for… human younglings?" Flareup quirked an optic ridge.

Blaze looked at her. "Hey, you never out-grow Disney!"

"Riiiight." Flareup moved to go. "I'd better get going anyway. Fido and the boys are probably about ready to send out a search party." Moonracer stopped her.

"Flare!" she whined. "You made me watch that boooring crime show! Now you have to watch this! Besides, you need a femme's night out every once in a while. We barely hang out anymore!"

"The last 'femme's night out' we had, my optics were threatening to leak coolant," Flareup glared at her. "Read my lip components. No."

"Flare!"

"No."

"B-But-"

"No!"

Moonracer crossed her arms stubbornly. "You watch this with us or I'm going to tell everyone that you and Predaking just-"

Flareup's optics widened. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I would," Moonracer smiled a tad bit evilly.

Flareup hissed curses under her breath in Cybertronian before throwing her arms up in the air in surrender. "Fine!"

Moonracer grinned wildly and embraced her friend. "You're the best, Flare."

"You're lucky I like you," she grumbled.

"I guess this is my cue to leave." Plasma turned and started heading toward the corridor before the others could stop her.

"Plasma, wait." Silverblaze reached for her but she was already out of his reach. With a groan, he stood and went after her. He caught up to her after they both rounded the corner and were part-way down the hall. He gently grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Blaze, I don't do group things like this. It hasn't been the same since I lost you, and I don't feel like going rounds with the two-whee-Emusa. Or Starlight."

He offered a kind smile as both his servos rested on her shoulders. "You won't be spoiling anyone's fun by staying. Actually, quite the opposite. It won't be the same without you there brooding over how irrational humans are."

She turned her helm away. "Or just everyone in general."

He turned her face back to his with a digit under her chin. "We haven't had a lot of time together. Let's not waste more apart over such simple things as this. Let's just go enjoy the vid."

She stared up into those optics and knew there was no winning. Plasma vented. "Fine, but you owe me."

He laughed and kissed her forehelm. "I love you, too."

* * *

The video started out simple enough. A blonde human with "magical" powers and her sister. However, her sister was harmed and her father trained her from that point forward to conceal, to not feel anything.

Emusa cursed herself as coolant began to well in her optics. This human flick was hitting home and she did not like it. She too had to conceal her emotions, to force herself not to feel anything as she went to the dinners, danced with the obnoxious upper-class mechs, and smile and behave like the perfect daughter her sire always wanted her to be.

Slagging human films.

She was tempted to leave but didn't want Darkstorm following her and asking her what was wrong, like she was bound to do. Or the others wondering what had happened. She'd grin and bear it. After all, it couldn't be as bad as the Titanic.

Starlight meanwhile smiled softly as she listened to the beautiful music. It was nothing like Cybertronian but oh… it took her breath away.

Both the parents of the human girls died in what seemed to be a sea storm. Elsa was crowned queen and a huge banquet was held. The two sisters were reunited in the first time in forever. All seemed well until Anna introduced a prince that she was planning to marry… after they had only known each other for barely a cycle!

Emusa snorted and rolled her optics. Were human femmes this dense? Is this what they see love as? Marry the first glitchy mech that smiles at them?

Knock Out and her had known each other for three voors at least and he still hadn't proposed to her. It takes more than a cycle to become sparkmates with anyone. She didn't care if he was like this high and mighty Prince Hans or not.

"So beautiful," Darkstorm smiled softly.

Emusa smiled wryly to herself. She would.

That is when things went awry. Elsa, after being pushed by her sister, released her powers and fled the kingdom out of fear. Anna went out to search for her and left the kingdom in Prince Han's capable, Emusa inserted sarcasm here, hands.

That is when the dam broke. Soft piano drifted through the air as Elsa began to sing on that lonely mountain top.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be."

Against Emusa's will, streams of coolant escaped her optics. She kept her facial plating fixed on the screen and tried to relax, hoping the others wouldn't notice.

She had no friends when she was a youngling. No one. At least, no true friends. And, what friends she did manage to secure, were always stolen away from her. She was forced to be the femme her sire wanted her to be. She never made a single decision for herself until she went to the Academy… and met him.

"Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know."

She concealed her feelings behind a sarcastic facade and a polite, proper one when around her sire and his associates. The walls around her spark were so strongly fortified that she believed nothing could break them. She was her sire's puppet, going through the motions as if life were one huge drama. She thought the strings holding her to him would never be cut until she bumped into a medical student by chance. She had never let anyone see her true self, the femme she was on the inside, until Knock Out came.

"I will rise like the break of dawn. Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone! Here I stand, in the light of day! Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway."

Yet more tears came as Emusa saw Elsa hide herself away triumphantly in her icy palace. Free.

Slagging human film. Why does this always happen to me? she thought.

_Slag it, Emusa. Do I have to restrict you from those blasted human vids?_

She looked downwards guiltily. _I-I'm so sorry… _

_Nono, don't apologize. But I will say this, if I'm not allowed to brood, you're not allowed to brood. Deal?_

_I'm afraid I'm just as difficult as you are, slick. But… I'll most certainly try. _Emusa weakly smiled.

Knock Out seemed amused. _I'll take what I can get._

Emusa disguised wiping her tears away by making it look like she was rubbing her tired optics. _Please tell me you didn't almost cry in front of the rust bucket or a patient._

_I'm half-lucky, just the old timer._

Her lip components twitched upwards slightly. _I told you this would get taxing._

_And I told you I'm with you no matter how badly you shatter my image. With love, of course._

_I'm afraid your image might be shattered a bit more often than you would like being with me. _Emusa vented before smirking slightly. _But, you did order me not to brood. And I'm afraid you might take drastic measures if I'm too stubborn to listen._

_Oh I know just asking very sweetly will get the job done. Now if it were that mech Silverblaze, I might have to whip out my particularly scary-looking tools. But you're more reasonable._

Emusa snorted back laughter. _Reasonable? I'd never have used that to describe myself, _she smiled. _But you always did see the best in me._

_Compared to that mech? I think a newborn sparkling is reasonable compared to him. Not to say you're impossible to sweet-talk or level with._

_And I still say you are severely lucky that that "sweet-talk" works. _

_Mm-hmm. Just get back to crying over your blasted vid, I'll see you later._

Emusa rolled her optics. _Oh joy, oh bliss. _She turned back to the film to see that Elsa had lashed out at her sister accidentally. Her heart had been frozen.

Darkstorm's optics welled with coolant. "Oh, no," she moaned.

_Let me guess, another movie night?_

Darkstorm chuckled. _Unfortunately. But, this is far preferable to the Titanic. _

_Yeah, I was on the verge of sobbing when you watched that one. _She could hear Bumblebee's laughter. _Just take it easy, alright? _He smiled. _I love you. _

_And I love you, my beloved scout, _Darkstorm smiled softly.

Elita One had a similar conversation with her sparkmate through their bond as she too teared up during the movie.

And, surprisingly, Flareup did, as well.

_Sorry, Fido, but tell the kids I may be later than expected. Moon is making me watch a fragging Disney film of all things. And she almost spilled! Can you believe that?_

She was met with a deep, amused chuckle. _I still do not understand why you keep our bonding a secret. _

_Oh, they'll find out someday but not now. _She smirked. _Besides, you know how I hate being in the spotlight. 'S always been my sister's job. _

_Very well. Still, I believe you have a beautiful voice, _he purred before he began to sing a song that he had taught her in the Predacon language. _Won't you join me, my beautiful warrior?_

Flareup mentally glared at him as she felt her cooling fans activate. _Cute, but not that cute. _Still, she knew she couldn't keep up that front for long. Her expression melted into a smile as she said, _See you in a few, then I might indulge you._

_I look forward to it. _

Flareup rolled her optics. Mechs.

Starlight simply tilted her helm and continued to listened to the film since her sonar equipment did not compute the wavelengths on the television. She deeply enjoyed the movie thus far. A very interesting plot. She was worried about Elsa's fate but oh, the music… It was beautiful.

Arcee observed the movie nonchalantly while Flareup muttered under her breath. "I still can't believe you made me do this, Moon."

"What? I kinda like it," Moonracer replied innocently.

"You would," Flareup brusquely replied.

Silverblaze's coolant-filled optics shifted to Plasma as he leaned toward her, though still facing the vid. _You okay?_

She looked at him, surprised. _Wh-what? It's just a human vid, why wouldn't I be?_

_Because I know how guilty you feel. Our bond may not be as strong as it used to be, but I still get little inklings to how you're feeling. And, my dear, this is pulling at your spark strings._

She grumbled. _Has anyone ever told you how annoying you are?_

_You mean annoyingly adorable? You've told me on occasion._

She smiled and shook her helm. _I'm fine, I swear. You, on the other hand, have coolant in your optics._

He sniffed. _It's a touching vid._

_Uh-huh. Just keep the waterworks pointed to the screen, will you?_

He smiled. _I can try._ Plasma rolled her optics as she turned her focus back to the film.

The movie went on as the song "Fixer Upper" was played. It certainly lightened the mood before the climax. Anna was sent back to her kingdom and was about to kissed by her fiance, only to be turned down and left for dead.

Darkstorm and Elita began to tear up out of sheer shock.

"Knew it," Emusa muttered under her breath. "That mech screamed jerk from klicks away."

"You're telling me," Arcee smirked.

And then… as Elsa attempted to escape her captors and flee, the ultimate sacrifice was made. Just before she fully froze, Anna shielded her sister from the prince's blade.

Darkstorm covered her gasp with a servo. "No!" she yelled in anguish.

Plasma heard small gasping sounds next to her, and turned her attention from the screen to investigate. "Mech, are you . . . crying?"

Bawling was more accurate. Servos to his face, coolant freely flowed down Silverblaze's facial plating. He looked to her, surprise on his features. "What, you're not?" She just shook her head with a smile as she continued watching. Sure it was sad, but . . . really?

Emusa, Flareup, and Arcee began to chuckle at the mech's reaction. "Hang in there, 'Blaze," Arcee smirked. "It's almost over."

Just when all seemed lost, Anna was thawed by the power of her sister's love. The kingdom was restored to summer and the movie ended.

Darkstorm wiped her optics. "I'm sorry… I didn't realize it would be that bad."

"I told you we should have watched Insidious!" Moonracer said.

"And give the poor darling nightmares?" Elita asked, referring to Starlight.

"I… do not get night terrors easily," Starlight smiled. "But thank you for your concern."

"I still can't believe you blackmailed me into watching this scrap," Flareup grumbled.

"I should've left at the beginning," Emusa rolled her optics. "Slagging human vids."

Darkstorm nodded in silent agreement before turning to Silverblaze. "Are you alright?" she smiled.

He wiped at the still-falling coolant. "Maybe. In a joor or five. Slaggit, what kind of depraved people are humans that they make such spark-breaking vids?"

"Try watching the Titanic," Emusa said blandly. "It was so bad, the big O and 'Bee were running in here to check up on their sparkmates."

"And your sparkmate wasn't close to doing the same?" Flareup smirked.

"Oh ha ha," she glared.

"Well," Starlight interrupted. "If it is not too much trouble, I must see if my friend has returned."

"Of course," Darkstorm smiled softly. "I'll see you all around soon." She turned to look pointedly at Silverblaze. "And give your legs a rest, won't you?"

"And if I told you the hinges are already getting a little squeaky?" Despite the coolant, he offered the medic an innocent-**too**-innocent-smile.

"Then I would strap you to a medical berth until you gained some sense," Darkstorm countered.

His face dropped and optics widened. Plasma put a servo on his shoulder and leaned toward Darkstorm. "He'll see you tomorrow morning. That way you can take your sweet time and work on that joint aaaaall day."

He turned to his sparkmate. "N-no no, you can't leave me alone in the med bay."

"Then stop walking around when you're not supposed to."

He grumbled as his doorwings dropped. "Traitor."

"We only do it because we care for you," Darkstorm chuckled. She walked through the doorway along with Emusa and Starlight before turning back to the mech. She touched two digits to her optics then pointed back at the mech. "I'll be watching you."

And with that, the three femmes left towards the medical bay. The med bay was still empty, save for the medics, when they arrived. Starlight frowned but said nothing. The events of the cycle must have upset her friend deeply… He needed time. That much she understood.

Sensing her upset demeanor, Darkstorm placed a comforting servo on her shoulder plating. "He will return to you. Have faith."

"I suppose," Starlight smiled slightly. "Though I wish I had as abundant a supply as you."

"All thanks be God's," Darkstorm smiled.

Emusa somewhat sheepishly approached her sparkmate. "Are you alright, slick?"

"Well that depends." He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him. "Did you have fun or did my emotional stability suffer in vain?"

"Eh, I suppose the movie wasn't half bad," Emusa's expression faltered. "I… truly am sorry about that. I didn't mean to make your emotional stability suffer."

"Nununo, if you had a good time it's all that matters. No need to feel bad or do I have to brood to get the point across?" He smirked as he spoke, though he meant what he said.

Emusa felt as much. A slight smirk pulled on her own lip components. "I told you before how stubborn we both are." Her facial plating slowly brightened into a mischievous grin. "But no brooding from you. Because you know I will take drastic measures to make that you cease and desist, my beloved mad doctor."

"Exactly. So don't make **me** go to extremes to convince you it's quite alright."

Emusa impishly giggled before kissing his buccal plating. "You drive a hard bargain but I suppose I'll try to accept it."

"Attagirl." He smiled and kissed her back. "See, I knew what I was doing when I decided to take a chance on you."

"And I'm afraid my processor was so scrambled from that deep voice of yours that I didn't know what I was doing," Emusa joked.

"Oooohh so that's the secret, is it? I can just speak and your processor gets all jumbled?"

"Voice, stunning finish, handsome features," Emusa smirked. "Not to mention your charming personality. You name it. I'm afraid you have that effect on me, slick."

He donned a confident smile as his gait straightened. "Well, it's nice to know I only have to work at one of the above; the rest are just innate gifts. You're lucky to have found such a catch."

Emusa laughed lightly. "Careful. You might dislodge a tire by patting yourself too hard on the back."

Knock Out let out a sound that was a hybrid of a laugh and a cough, both showing his surprise. "Oohhh nice one."

"I may be gorgeous but isn't my sharp wit what keeps you interested, my dear?" Emusa grinned.

"That's a loaded question I dare not tread near. I'll just stick with "all of the above" and call it safe."

"And you're smart, too," Emusa chuckled. "I am lucky to have 'caught' you." She smirked. "Though with your spark melting qualities, it's hard to tell who's the fisher here."

"Mm from what I know of human culture, the one who's not the fisher would be easily lured in by shiny things and end up with a hole in their lip . . . let's just say we found each other and leave such . . . unsavory aspects out of it, shall we?"

Emusa shook her helm amusedly. "Humans…. They never cease to astound." She turned to Ratchet with a smirk. "Everything alright here?"

"Yes, but-"

"Good," Emusa grinned before taking Knock Out's servo in her own. "I believe we both need a break from emotional instability. And I'd say it's about time you had some fun, doctor's orders."

He laughed slowly as he tapped his digits against hers. "I think I could get used to this." He turned his helm to Darkstorm as they headed toward the door. "You'll know how to find me should you require assistance."

"Make sure he doesn't come back too sore, Emusa," Darkstorm joked.

Emusa laughed. "If he does, it'll be his own fault." She waved with her free servo after doing a mock salute. "Take it easy, girlie."

"I will most certainly try," Darkstorm chuckled. "Enjoy yourselves!"

When the medic and his sparkmate left, Starlight chuckled. "It certainly must never be dull… having them around."

"You have no idea," Darkstorm followed suit while shaking her helm.

* * *

Megatron vented softly as warm air cascaded past his alt mode. He continued to fly at a high altitude, out of sight, around the wilderness of Praxus Heights. The flight was calming, to at least some extent.

Still, the events of the past cycle disconcerted him. Not only did that sniper attempt to terminate him but... that organic femme. Darkstorm's charge. He remembered seeing her back when he and Optimus fought over control of the Omega Lock.

Such fear... How was he not bothered by this before? How could he ever have reveled in such expressions?

Megatron cursed his spark for aching. It was only a pathetic organic femme, but it ached all the same.

He thanked this God that Starlight did not treat him in such a manner.

Starlight, he thought with a smile. Even when she knew my true identity, she dared to call me a friend.

However foolish her actions may have been, Megatron appreciated them. Though he felt it selfish, he welcomed the warm relief that enveloped his spark whenever she was near.

Besides, once the medics were finished, he could leave once more. No more flashes of hatred or fear. He can be lost to Cybertronian society again.

He... felt he had all that he truly needed anyway.

Speaking of which, he thought. I may as well return.

Megatron never was one to run away from a challenge. He would face whatever came from the Autobots and former Decepticons head on, as long as Starlight was content.

When he returned, only Ratchet, Darkstorm, and Starlight were in the medical bay.

"Now let's remove these lenses," he heard Darkstorm mutter. "You are fortunate they have not shattered. Perhaps if these were replaced..." He watched as Darkstorm gently removed the cracked and broken lenses to reveal the circuitry underneath.

Starlight fidgeted slightly. "This... will not harm me in any way, will it?"

"Of course not. I'm only taking a look now and replacing an external part. If I were to rummage around and repair circuitry, I would have induced stasis," Darkstorm said gently. "There is nothing to fear."

"So it would seem, though you always were a capable medic," Megatron said, interrupting the silence.

Starlight smiled wildly, hearing his familiar voice, and moved to embrace him before Darkstorm held her down with a servo. "Don't move. I don't want you hurting yourself. He can come to you."

"Very well," she vented.

Megatron chuckled softly. The excitement that overtook her whenever she saw him (him, of all mechs!) never ceased to astound his war weary processor. "It would be wise to heed your medic's advice." Starlight smiled once more when she felt his large servo envelop her shoulder plating. Not a single shudder of fear changed her countenance nor a grimace of distaste nor a snarl of hatred. Just a smile filled with silent joy.

Megatron felt his spark involuntarily warm.

"I am glad to see that you are back, my friend. Tell me, did your flight go well?"

"It was... pleasant enough. And how did you spend the time while I was gone?"

"Darkstorm and Emusa introduced me to the other femmes in the base. Most of them are quite friendly. We watched a human film called... Frozen, I believe. My sonar equipment couldn't quite help me view it but I could distinguish most of what happened by listening." She vented a bit wistfully. "And the music, No One... I didn't realize humans could orchestrate so beautifully."

Megatron quirked an optic ridge while Darkstorm chuckled. "Though, needless to say, I believe Emusa and I might be banned from human films for the time being."

The left corner of Megatron's lip components tugged upwards slightly before he turned to Starlight. "Well, I... am pleased that you enjoyed yourself, my dear."

Starlight brightened and Megatron could have sworn that a light enveloped the medical bay. Oh, what was this femme doing to him?

Darkstorm smiled knowingly to herself before replacing the cracked and broken lenses with new ones, careful not to damage the coolant ducts. "There, that should make you more comfortable."

"Thank you, Darkstorm, for your kindness and aide," Starlight replied softly. "I am forever in your debt."

"No debt is necessary, my friend. God has called me to aide others and I am all too happy to accept that calling." Darkstorm turned to leave. "Well, I might as well end my shift before 'Bee comes looking for me. I gave you my comm code and that of the other medics if you need any assistance. Get some rest. We'll see if I can't repair those frayed circuits in the morning."

"Thank you."

Darkstorm smiled once more before turning to Megatron. Her expression softened. "The same goes for you. Get some rest and, if you need to refuel, I left some spare energon cubes in case you need them."

A wry smile crossed his features. "Have you forgotten that I was once a gladiator in Kaon? I am quite capable of taking care of myself."

"Oh, I am well aware. Still, can I not try to help those who are in need?" Darkstorm replied softly. "I offer you no pity nor anything else save for this: If you should need any assistance, I will be here."

"My thanks," Megatron lowered his helm in a slight bow, though his voice had darkened considerably.

Darkstorm's gaze faltered before she eventually left. Starlight turned to Megatron with a slight frown. "Why do you scorn her aide so?"

Megatron vented wearily. "I... know not. Perhaps it is because I do not believe I can be fixed, no matter how capable she is. Or... perhaps it is because I am reminded of what she had to endure under my rule."

"What have I told you about dwelling on the past, my friend? It will do you no good, only harm. She seems to forgive you. Why can you not forgive yourself?"

"Sometimes that is the most difficult part of healing," Megatron smiled but with a melancholy air.

Starlight softly caressed his servo. Megatron nearly melted in awe at the gentleness, and kindness, of her touch. "I know... and though you believe you are unfixable, you forget how headstrong I can be. I beg of you, Megatron, do not close yourself off. She is only trying to help as I am. You know you do not have to bear this burden alone."

Why was it that his designation sounded heavenly when falling from her lip components? She said it with such... love. No better word could describe it. Love and genuine concern. He could not help but think of how strange it truly was.

And a still, small Voice commanded him to listen and that... he was never alone.

"I was once a mighty leader, a commander of an entire Armada with thousands, perhaps millions, of Cybertronians under my command. I have become accustomed to bearing burdens on my own." Megatron smiled slightly. "But I find it strange, Starlight, that it takes only a femme's word to convince me to obey."

"As I said before, I am headstrong, especially towards that which I value. Why do you think I stayed by your side in the early cycles of our meeting? Besides... I never was one to run away from a challenge."

"Oh? So I am a challenge then? An obstacle to be conquered?" If Megatron had spoken to another with these words, they would have quaked with fear and immediately apologized for their Freudian slip of glossa. But, Starlight laughed for she had known Megatron in ways the others never did. To her, he was a beloved friend and her opinion of him would never change. Besides, the mech could never bring himself to be truly angry at her.

"No, not an obstacle." Starlight shook her helm with a grin. "I simply meant that you were so introverted when we met, so... afraid. But you were alone and I was alone so I thought it fitting that instead of wallowing in our own pits, that we remain together. And, I must say, whoever has your spark has a beloved treasure indeed. You are a challenge with a worthy prize."

Megatron withdrew his servo from her shoulder plating as his optics widened. His spark... a beloved treasure. He was struck speechless as his processor attempted to decipher the femme's words.

He had been called so many things as did his spark. Cold. Broken. Black. Filled with evil, hate, and sadism. Lusting for blood shed. Some even claimed that he had no spark. But... a beloved treasure?

Mistaking the gesture and Megatron's shock, Starlight lowered her gaze. "F-Forgive me for my impudence. I did not mean-"

"No," Megatron interrupted softly. "You did nothing wrong, my dear. I... simply am unused to being referred in such in a manner." He placed a reassuring servo on her shoulder plating before turning to leave. "Get some rest. I shall be here to greet you in the morning."

When the doors to the storage room closed, Megatron slumped downwards as the femme word's circled around his processor. A beloved treasure...

And, he was beginning to think that she had already gained that, his spark. Whether by his will or not, Megatron could not deny that he cared for the femme like he had cared for no one else.

Megatron smiled wryly before his optics offlined. The mighty leader of the Decepticons defeated by a mere femme... Oh, how Starscream would mock him.

* * *

Later that night, when all had abandoned their posts for recharge, Starlight adjusted her position on the medical berth for the nth time that night. Even when they were dwelling in that cavern near the ruins of Altihex, his presence was at least a few feet away and it comforted her.

She reluctantly stepped off her berth and approached the storage room. She silently prayed that he wouldn't be cross with her. She meant no offense. The gesture was harmless. She simply needed to recharge and he calmed her enough so that she could.

The door to the storage room opened and Starlight could see that the warlord's form lay slumped against a rack, his optics offline. He was recharging.

Good, she thought. I can just slip in here and then leave in the morning unnoticed. Truly, there is no harm in that.

She positioned herself on the ground adjacent to him and vented contently as her optics offlined.

A few voors later, Megatron onlined his optics. He never could recharge peacefully. Nightmares, mainly. Ever since the first time he was possessed by Unicron, they plagued him without respite.

He vented and was about to get up for another flight before he felt something was amiss. He turned his helm and observed that Starlight had repositioned herself in her sleep so that her helm was laying on his chassis.

The femme seemed... content with a soft smile that seemed permanently plastered onto her lip components.

Megatron smiled and shook his helm amusedly. This femme...

Megatron wrapped an arm around her and watched as the femme snuggled deeper into his chassis. He offlined his optics.

Thank this God that he had her.

**D/N: 35 pages… The longest chapter to date. This was partially because we clumped together plot bunnehs we wrote during Christmas break because we're both busy and partially because since we're so busy, updates might be few and far between. We will definitely finish this series but I am beginning to debate writing our last saga because it will be long and require a lot of time and effort that I might not have. Just a heads up. **

**And onto the long list of prayer requests I have. If you wouldn't mind, can you please pray for blondie's coworker? Her brother recently died of cancer. And also for a friend of mine who lost his father two nights ago, my family's financial problems, my own struggles with finding the Lord's path for me, and the whole mess with Israel and Russia and everything going on in the world right now. **

**Also, I just wanted to let people know that if they are fans of Joel Osteen, to watch a video on my Tumblr. It kinda shook me up that his wife would say something like that so… be cautious. **

**To Bluefeather4299: x'D Yup. Quite hopelessly, I'm afraid lol. I'm glad you liked the chapter, hon! **

**To Mindwipe: Wow, that's an awesome OC. I love him~ Are you sure you're not a professional author? You have some wonderful ideas. And, please, just Megan will do. I am so glad to hear that your brother is alright. That must have been quite the scare. And… yet again, I am struck speechless. Tell your brother that he is very kind and that I thank God for him, too. I am simply trying to share the love of God with others. **

**To Sparkcrusher: Darkstorm looked at the message, optics slowly narrowing. "You can tell Galvatron," she began coldly. "That I changed my allegiance for the sake of peace. If he tries to terminate either me or my brother, the consequences will be most dire." **

**To Super Shadic: Well, thank you. I'm glad you love the way I am characterizing Megatron. As for the father/daughter thing, you will have to see. :3**

"**Do not let your hearts be troubled (distressed, agitated). You believe in and adhere to and trust in and rely on God; believe in and adhere to and trust in and rely also on Me. Peace I leave with you; My [own] peace I now give and bequeath to you. Not as the world gives do I give to you. Do not let your hearts be troubled, neither let them be afraid. [Stop allowing yourselves to be agitated and disturbed; and do not permit yourselves to be fearful and intimidated and cowardly and unsettled.]" John 14:1,27 AMP**

"**I have told you these things, so that in Me you may have [perfect] peace and confidence. In the world you have tribulation and trials and distress and frustration; but be of good cheer [take courage; be confident, certain, undaunted]! For I have overcome the world. [I have deprived it of power to harm you and have conquered it for you.]" John 16:33 AMP**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews and your continued support! May God bless you and your day! **

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**

**B/N: Holy cats is this really from Christmas? . . . Wow. Yeah guess so, since it was while I still liked Frozen, so it was before it was released in March . . . dang I thought this was more recent xDD anywho hope ya enjoyed this chap and all the silliness therein, then the feels as always. As Dreamy said we have a lot of stress right now, the both of us, but getting to write and get feedback on it lifts our spirits :33**

**Mindwipe (TIAFD): askdfjlhaskfdh D: maker's breath, tell him to take it easy amg**

**God bless, guys~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: ****We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters; Hasbro and the Hub do. We do however own our OCs.** **Blondie-moyashi owns the lovely Skye Shelsher, Plasmarift and Silverblaze, and Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Emusa, Starlight, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Blackout, Air Raid, Caliber, Speedway, and Jetfire.**

**Theme Song: Beautiful by HIM**

Darkstorm looked up from her tinkering and smiled as she saw her brother approach. In truth, she felt a little guilty for not spending more time with him… but even in her sparked state, she knew she couldn't be idle for very long. She, after all, made a promise, and she always strived to keep her word. She would try her best to make sure that Starlight saw again.

"Hello, Brother!" she gently set aside the tools before embracing him. "How are you faring this wonderful cycle that the Lord has made?"

Skybreak chuckled and returned it gently. "Jus' fine." His expression turned sheepish as he pulled away. "I ahm… actually needed your help with something."

"Oh?" Darkstorm quirked an optic ridge. It was very rare for her brother to act this way. What on earth could be causing it?

His gaze was downcast and his wings nervously twitched. "You're a femme so you know what femmes are impressed with, right?"

"Brother," she began, brow furrowing. "What is this about?"

Skybreak seemed to visibly hesitate before he vented and admitted, "It's Slipstream, okay? I think I'm going crazy. She's all I can ever think about, you know? I mean, I know she doesn't want to waste her time with a low-life like me but…"

Darkstorm's expression softened as she placed a servo on her brother's shoulder plating. "I am happy that you care for her but I am also worried. If what her brother acts like is any indication-..." She vented. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Hey," Skybreak frowned, tilting her helm up to meet his gaze, before smiling encouragingly. "I've survived far worse, haven't I? One little royal femme won't hurt me. The worst I'll get is a broken spark, Sister."

"Broken sparks can hurt far more than battle wounds," Darkstorm replied.

"Maybe," Skybreak chuckled before smiling softly. "But if I don't try this, then I'll never know. Pit, she even defended me in front of her brother. That must be a good sign, right?"

"I suppose…"

"Please, 'Storm, I need to know." He grasped her servos tenderly in his own. "Just tell me what I should do."

Darkstorm took one look at his pleading gaze and knew she couldn't say no. She cracked a small smile. "Alright. I may not know Slipstream personally but I've heard that flowers always work. I know 'Bee always brightens my day with them."

"Flowers, right," Skybreak grinned before embracing his sister once more. "Thanks, 'Storm! You're the best!" Before Darkstorm could say another word, Skybreak had left.

She shook her helm, amused, before returning back to her work, praying that the femme Vos royal was kinder than her brother.

* * *

Skybreak stood there in front of the door to Slipstream's quarters, fear, yes fear, filling his spark. He didn't truly understand his feelings towards the Seeker princess yet… He never thought he'd ever have a sparkmate or at the very least a femme that he admired. He always pictured him staying by his sister's side. Sparkmates were never part of his plan.

Until… she came. The perfect picture of grace and beauty.

Skybreak shook his helm with a wry smile. If the other mechs found out, I'd never hear the end of it. Pit, after our first meeting, I still haven't, he thought before venting. Well… might as well get this over with.

Before he lost his nerve, he quickly knocked on the door, placed a bundle of metallic blossoms from the Helix Gardens down, and hurriedly walked away.

The door opened a sliver as the occupant looked around the area in front of the door. After a moment it slowly opened the rest of the way and Slipstream took a slight step forward as she again scanned the area. She then looked down as she spied the blossoms.

Lacking her usual suspicious demeanor, she picked them up and turned them, slowly studying them. They didn't have such blossoms in Vos.

The smile that had been sneaking up on her suddenly fell as her servo froze and optics widened. "That mech." She started marching in the direction of the mechs' quarters and general living area, the blossoms still in her now tightly-clenched fist.

Skybreak tried to act nonchalant as he saw Slipstream marching towards him. "Hey, gorgeous. Funny seeing you here," he grinned innocently, trying to disguise his hammering spark.

"Funny indeed." Her tone said she did anything but agree. She held up the flowers. "You think I don't know you're the one who put these at my door?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about," Skybreak replied as his grin widened.

"Look." Slipstream pointed the blossoms at his face. "You may think you're charming and that I'll swoon over slight attempts like this to win me over, but I see right through your so-called charm."

"So-called charm? You wound me, gorgeous. And it wasn't so much winning you over as presenting a beautiful femme such as yourself with a gift." Skybreak smirked and bowed, though inwardly he was panicking. "You deserve it."

Slipstream's royal demeanor faltered for a moment, and one could almost hear her cooling fans activate. She caught herself quickly, clearing her throat as she blinked and averted her gaze. She accidentally found herself staring at his chassis rather than facial plating. "I've been gifted with such things as the finest of oils and gems. You'll have to try harder to impress me."

"That's not what your optics are saying. But, fine," Skybreak chuckled. "I guess I'll have to try harder." He smirked again. "Your wish is my command."

She glared up at him. "It always was, as the heir to Vos. Like I said, you need to try harder."

Skybreak's smirk widened. "Challenge accepted. A femme like you certainly is worth trying harder for."

Slipstream rolled her optics. "You sound like my brother."

"I certainly hope not. That mech has a few screws loose, no offense."

"Screws, bolts, a blown fuse or five in his processor. But he's still my brother."

"I get that. Family's family," Skybreak half smiled. "'S probably why 'Storm sticks with me."

Her optics widened slightly. "You're related to Darkstorm?"

Skybreak raised an optic ridge, slightly surprised that she didn't know, before smiling and nodding. "Fortunately. She's my sister and has saved my tailpipe more times than I can count."

Slipstream nodded and again averted her optics, this time looking to the side of the mech. "She's an interesting one. Not in a bad way, either."

"She always was interesting." Skybreak chuckled slightly. "I always used to think I was the one protecting us both but, in reality, it was always her. She's one of a kind that's for sure." He smiled at her. "But, so are you."

Now the femme's cooling fans activated for sure. She fought to keep them quiet, but they were still running. "Th-that's sweet. That she protected you, that is."

Skybreak could hear them loud and clear which caused him to grin again. "Well, like you said before, family sticks together, for better or for worse, right?"

Slipstream vented, the cooling fans calming. "I suppose so."

"And I'd say your brother's lucky to have a femme like you in his life, more than he will ever know," Skybreak's expression calmed to a smile.

She blinked several times, cooling fans intensifying again. She stammered, trying to find proper words for a comeback but failing. "Congratulations, I do believe you win this round."

"It wasn't a round, Princess," Skybreak shook his helm, his optics filled with sincerity. "Just telling the truth here."

The cold femme's stern countenance faltered as she studied his optics. "Maybe you're not the hooligan I first took you for."

"Hooligan?" Skybreak laughed lightly. "Well, I'll have to add that to the list." He grinned. "And I'm only too happy to be of service, gorgeous."

She was again flustered and couldn't think of how to respond. After a moment she looked to the blossoms in her servo pointing them lazily at Skybreak. "Yes well . . . next time bring a vase too, will you? These look better on display than simply lying on a table."

Skybreak grinned widely again. "I can bring by a vase later, if you want."

Slipstream started to turn back towards her quarters. "If you wouldn't mind."

"It's a date then, gorgeous," Skybreak replied with a smirk and a bow before walking back to the others.

Slipstream rolled her optics as she headed down the corridor, but she couldn't hide the small smile pulling at the corners of her lips. That mech . . . he was certainly something else.

* * *

Sunstorm walked, helm held high, as he ignored the glares and whispers he received by the few bots still awake as he traveled to his sister's room. Word certainly traveled quickly around the small Autobot base. He breathed deeply, trying to control his rising ire.

He would only have to deal with them for a little while longer. Then, as king of Vos, Darkstorm would be his.

And no one, not even the infidel Optimus Prime, could stand in his way.

Without bothering to knock, he entered her quarters. "Ugh, Sister, you cannot imagine how bored I am without Dar'sain's company. It's a wonder I'm-" He stopped short, orange optics narrowing as he saw her sitting on her berth, smiling softly as she held a vase filled with crystal blossoms. "Ah… It seems you have had a… opportunistic cycle."

Her smile was replaced with her usual alert expression as she sat up and quickly placed the vase on a nearby surface. "Nothing too interesting, I assure you. You were saying?"

Sunstorm ignored her question as he went over to the blossoms, scrutinizing them in his servos before placing them back where they had been resting. "Praxian blossoms. Quite rare to come by nowadays," he said cooly.

She rubbed her optics, "Can we just **not** do this tonight, please? I'm having an all too rare good cycle."

His expression became manic. "Oh, but I am agog to know what's been happening, Sister. Tell me, did the Kaonian whelp bring these to you? Is he the reason for your good mood?"

Slipstream stood and fronted up to her brother. "And if he is, then what?"

"You dared to lecture me about my affections and yet here you are, falling hopelessly in love with her brother. I'm surprised at you. I thought you held more judgment than that, dearest Sister."

"More judgment for what, avoiding hypocrisy or caring for someone from the lower caste? Either way I suggest you take a look in the mirror, Sunstorm, because where I'm the one being doted on you're the one being distracted by someone else, someone who's fragging **bonded**, no less."

"Oh, I completely understand." He clenched his fists as his voice raised in volume. "Mechs come to dote upon you just as they always have and yet when I attempt to pursue a femme, I am the villain." He snarled, "Oh, right. I had forgotten. I am just the son Carrier was forced to have, the freak of nature that couldn't be trusted to be allowed near anyone besides you."

"Oh don't make it sound like I enjoy this. I never had it easy either. Do you honestly think that I enjoy being pursued by mechs like I'm a valuable possession, knowing that the moment I let my guard down and let myself think about anything but my own goals I'll be set aside like a forgotten trinket to gather rust?" She deeply vented as she looked away, her shoulder plating shaking as she exhaled. "I don't blame you for valuing something, Bruda. I ask only that you remember we have something other than some faint illusion of 'love' to live for. Please . . ." She slowly stepped towards the vase and gently gripped the blossoms with both servos, optics locked on them with a weary expression. "We're almost there. Just a little longer then everything will be okay . . ." Truth be told, she sounded more like she was speaking to herself than Sunstorm.

"But you **are **loved, Sister, while I am hated." Sunstorm's gaze darkened as he turned away. "And nothing, not even your futile planning can change that. I have **nothing** to live for. Or have you forgotten so easily in the midst of your romance with the Kaonian brat?"

Slipstream looked back to her brother with sad optics. "Sunstorm . . . you know I'm miserable at these emotional talks but it will get better, I promise. You won't feel this way forever. Besides," she slightly tilted her head to the side, "You'll always have me, Su'sain. Am I not something to live for?"

For a moment, just for a moment, his facade fell away and all anger left his gaze, only to be replaced with pain and bitterness. "Yes… We-... We always did have each other, didn't we?"

"And I don't intend to let that change, Brother." She put a servo on his shoulder plating. "No matter what, or who, may cross our lives."

Sunstorm couldn't deny that it was true. He was always seen as a monster in his carrier's optics. Their sire had her previous sparkmate murdered all to get to her. When she was forced to bond with him, a part of herself died. When Sunstorm was born, she openly loathed him and refused to allow him near anyone except the royal family. His only friend, the only person who dared to challenge his carrier's view, was Slipstream.

He was a despicable mistake in his carrier's optics, but he was all too happy to step into the mold she forced upon him.

A life hated rather than loved. He supposed he would have to deal with it.

"Nor I," Sunstorm's bitter, cold expression returned. "Still, keep your helm, Sister. I wouldn't want a pretty thing like you to be hurt by a Kaonian brute." He turned on his heel strut. "Give him my regards," he hissed before exiting the room.

She watched him leave with sad optics before they turned back to her gift from earlier. "He couldn't do any worse than our own family," she muttered under her breath.

**D/N: Whoo. Busy week for me. Between college Calculus and high school work, it has been hectic. (Plus, I've been addicted to roleplaying with Emusa and Darkstorm on Tumblr so that might play into it lol.) Speaking of which, blondie made an ask blog for Blaze and Plasma (snipers-hangout. tumblr. com) and Skye (skye-shelsher. tumblr. com). Feel free to check them out! **

**Now, onto the chapter. Blondie and I never planned on Slipstream to evolve into this. She started out being a spoiled brat who only wanted a title but… this happened. I swear, our characters have minds of their own. They do! They rebel all the time!**

**To Windwipe: Well, I might use him for a Creative Writing class assignment but I'll have to see if I have time. Thank you! And never really blessed? Hon, God loves you and He has given you natural gifts and talents like He has me. Don't speak death over yourself. Instead, look up and see how cherished and special you are in the eyes of the Lord. His Voice is truth. Don't listen to the devil's lies that you aren't talented because that's what they are, lies. You may feel like an outcast but just know that God loves you and that you are never alone because He is always watching over His children. And, that is a very true quote. Thank you for sharing it with me. I will indeed care of Smoke and I wish you a blessed day too, my dear friend! **

**To Sparkcrusher: Darkstorm offlined her optics and breathed deeply before replying coolly, "I shall pray that the Lord touches you because I do not wish to see anyone, even you, lost in an empty life filled with iniquity and violence." **

**To Bluefeather4299: Thank you! We're so glad you enjoyed it! **

**To Super Shadic: Thanks! We're glad you enjoyed all the little adorable moments. I shall definitely be praying for your friend. If you have time, you should share with him this verse: "****Even if my father and mother abandon me, the LORD will hold me close" Psalm 27:10. The Lord created him and loves him so much He gave His own Son to die for him. He loves him unconditionally. Even though his father didn't accept him, God does. And nothing can separate him from the love of God. Nothing. **

**"Don't repay evil for evil. Don't retaliate with insults when people insult you. Instead, pay them back with a blessing. That is what God has called you to do, and He will grant you His blessing" 1 Peter 3:9**

**We hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to check out our other Tumblr sites for updates and other goodies. May God bless you and your day!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm **

**B/N: Dagnabit Slipstream, I meant for you to be a challenging character for me to write for, to be someone who would stretch my writing muscles more than Silverblaze or Skye. Then you go and fall for one of my favorite OCs. Foiled by a fictional character again. Oh well, chapters like this are still great fun, especially with the sibling interactions~ hope you guys enjoy it :3**

**Oh and by the way, if you guys ever have comments or questions for me and I don't answer, please don't take offense. I don't think it's happened yet but between work wearing me out and having a bad memory anyway, it's very possible for me to totally space something, anything from much-appreciated reviews to eating (seriously I forget to eat some days). So I don't blow you guys off, blondie just derpy**

**Mindwipe (TIAFD): Oohh nononono it was my coworker who lost her brother ^^" I mean I do have stuff going on at home, but not **_**that**_ **stuff. I appreciate the support though~**

**God bless, guys~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: ****We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters; Hasbro and the Hub do. We do however own our OCs.** **Blondie-moyashi owns the lovely Skye Shelsher, Plasmarift and Silverblaze, and Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Emusa, Starlight, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Blackout, Air Raid, Caliber, Speedway, and Jetfire.**

**Theme Song: Hysteria by Muse **

Darkstorm glanced up, startled, as Skybreak burst into her and Bumblebee's quarters early that cycle. Bumblebee flailed before falling off the berth. "Skybreak, what the frag?"

"Oh, stuff it, bug," Skybreak quipped before turning his attention back to his sister with a wide grin. "Storm, you're an angel. It worked! It actually worked!"

"What worked?" she asked, slightly irritated, as she rubbed her tired optics.

"The flowers. They worked! Teach me, sensei. What else should I do?"

"Did you get into the high grade again?" Bumblebee grumbled, rubbing his sore doorwings as he shakily rose to his peddes.

Skybreak ignored the scout's comment as he simply stared at Darkstorm with wide, pleading optics. Wanting to get him out of her quarters so she could at least get some recharge before her appointment with Knock Out, she suggested, "A song, perhaps?"

"A song?" Skybreak's brow furrowed. "Seems a little effeminate."

"And the flowers weren't? This is a femme we're talking about, Bruda, not your Wrecker friends. Trust me-" she covered a yawn with her servo as she leaned back onto the berth. "It will work."

"Alright," Skybreak's expression slowly brightened as he kissed his sister's forehelm. "Thank you, Sister!" With that, he rushed out of the room.

Bumblebee rolled his optics once he was gone before glancing at his sparkmate, a bit concerned. "You okay?"

"As 'okay' as I can be," she half smiled despite the pain, servos over her abdomen. "Let's just hope our little femme is born soon."

Her smile widened as Bumblebee leaned over and kissed her. "Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you?"

"Countless times," Darkstorm chuckled before gently pulling his helm forward in order to return the gesture. "But I can always do to hear it again."

* * *

It was quiet in the Autobot base that cycle. At least, until Slipstream heard familiar heavy footfall outside her quarters. She vented sharply. Wonderful-

But, what came next made her pause. A baritone voice wafted through the metal door as Skybreak began to sing.

"I never thought this day would come until I saw you, shining brighter than the sun. I took one look and I was gone; you broke my barriers faster than King Kong. I know that you won't bother to look at a mech like me, but at least listen to me… When I say, when I look at you, I see beauty, I see light. You are the precious thing for which I will always fight. Now, I know, you won't listen but just know… I see a treasure when I see you."

Treasure . . . a part of the femme Seeker wanted to be appalled at the term, like she was just something pretty and shiny to be collected or shown off to raise one's own status. But slaggit, she must've been having an emotional cycle or something because she couldn't help but appreciate the gesture. Treasure . . . priceless, beautiful . . . slaggit.

Despite that part of her that reminded her she was Vos royalty and he was just an orphan from Kaon, the part that always told her to keep her optic on the throne and not get distracted like her brother did, she really did want to thank the mech, at the very least.

She approached the door as quietly as she could, listening for if he would start to walk away. Her servo hovered over the door control though, as her processor wrestled with herself. What are you doing, Slipstream? it asked. This won't help your plans any.

I'm tired of fighting. I'm listening to my spark for once. She hit the button.

At the sight of her, all the courage that Skybreak had gained vanished. No intelligible words came out of his mouth as his wings twitched nervously and his cooling fans activated. "I-I'm sorry if I was bothering you… That was stupid, I know."

"No, I . . ." She lightly vented. "I appreciate the gesture. M-may I make an inquiry?"

Skybreak winced, expecting an earful. "Sure thing."

Slipstream's optics wandered as she fought to find the words. "I never return your . . . affections, and you're well aware that I have my own agenda. Why do you keep pursuing me when I give you no sign that they're well-taken?"

Skybreak was silent for a few moments before a hesitant smile tugged on his lip components. "There's a human saying… It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all." He vented as he averted his gaze. "I know it sounds like something out of a bad vid but ever since the moment I saw you… I couldn't stop thinking about you."

The femme took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she thought. After a moment, she huffed. "With all the things I've been promised from the time I could fly, with all the suitors that pursued me, I can honestly say I've never had anyone tell me such." She smiled and looked down. "At least never backed up with serenades." She looked up at him. "You're something else."

"And, with all the things I've done, I can honestly say I've never had anyone tell me that," Skybreak smiled softly. "But don't sell yourself short… You're the most amazing femme I've ever met."

She averted her gaze, the only way she could keep her cooling fans off. The mech was good with words, that was for sure. "Well, I'll admit I've met mechs with more tact and finer alt modes, but I can't help but feel there might be a bit more to you than meets the optic." She smiled, an uncharacteristic tone of shyness in it.

Skybreak chuckled and bowed. "I'll take that as a compliment coming from you, gorgeous. And, I offer the same to you." His expression melted into another soft smile. "I may not know what you and your brother have been through or why you two are so bent on having the throne, but when I look at you I see far more than a Vos princess… I see something truly beautiful. And I hope when you bond with someone that they treat you the way you deserve, with all the respect and adoration they have."

Scrap, that did the trick. Her fans activated, quiet compared to some but for the femme it was loud as cannonfire. "I-ehmm . . ." she nervously laughed. "For once I don't have anything regal or composed to say." After a moment, she got her cooling fans under control and met his gaze. "I will say this, the reason you don't know why we're so 'bent on having the throne' is because putting words to it makes it sound like we're entitled and greedy brats, so we've agreed not to tell much of anyone. As for the . . . second part, I hope you can learn to deal with my preference for solitude and apparent attitude if you choose to make more of these visits."

Skybreak paused, a bit shocked at her words, before slowly grinning. "I love every part of you, gorgeous, even your so-called preference for solitude and apparent attitude." He shook his helm. "And greedy brat? No offense, but your brother? Maybe. You? I'd never think that…." He paused once more before adding. "And you know, if you ever need to talk, I'm more than happy to listen. And I promise, I won't judge."

"Well, to be fair I've been the one dragging him along in 'our' plan." She shook her head, a small smile on her features. "He gets distracted so easily." She vented as she looked up at the mech again. Slag, she never had this much trouble maintaining optic-contact. "And, I certainly appreciate the offer. I might just take you up on it once of these cycles."

"Just name the time and place," Skybreak smirked. "Your wish is my command."

A sly smile crossed her facial plating. "Mm I think I could get used to that phrase."

Another smirk crossed Skybreak's facial plating as he gently kissed one of her servos. "Your wish is my command… Until we meet again, Princess."

She blinked several times, surprised by the gesture. "U-Until next time."

Skybreak flashed her one last smile before walking towards his quarters. Slipstream smiled to herself and moved to go into her own.

She didn't understand her feelings herself, the way her spark pulsed in excitement whenever the rogue mech came her way. But she thought that maybe, just maybe, these feelings were a good thing.

* * *

Knock Out stared at Darkstorm cautiously, sensing that she was frustrated from the first minute she came into the medical bay. Why, he did not know. But she was sparked, after all. It was natural for her emotions to be erratic, at best.

"Are you certain this is necessary?" Darkstorm asked irritably from lack of sleep. "This is the second check-up I've had this week."

One of the doctor's servos came to his hip, showing he could more than put up with any emotional . . . instability Darkstorm may have. "You know the early stages are the most vital. We just want to make sure there aren't any complications or factors that would negatively affect the growth of the sparkling."

Darkstorm vented in annoyance but sat down on the medical berth. "Just…. make it quick. My tanks are killing me."

Knock Out grabbed an instrument from a nearby table and carried it to Darkstorm's side. "Define 'killing me' and tell me how long it's been doing so."

"At least five cycles." The answer to the first part of Knock Out's statement seemed apparent as Darkstorm hissed in pain, bringing a servo to her abdomen. "Slaggit!"

The medic grumbled. "You should have told me the first cycle. And there's no need for that kind of language here." He ran the instrument in his servo above the Seeker's abdomen, scanning for any anomalies.

Darkstorm glared at the medic. "You try fragging carrying a sparkling and then you can tell me that. And I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want anyone to worry. Bumblebee's already worried enough as it is."

Knock Out tapped Darkstorm's forehelm with the scanner, gentle enough not to hurt but hard enough to emphasize his next point. "He'll have more reason to worry if you don't check out every ache and spasm and there turns out to be a problem with your sparkling. It's everyone's job to worry right now."

"But I'm just," Darkstorm winced again. "Fine!"

"You're just," he poked her abdomen above her tanks. "Not."

Darkstorm's optics narrowed dangerously and she reached to grab the nearest medical instrument. She snarled and moved to hit him with it. "I said I'm-!" Knock Out winced, shielding his facial plating with his servos. Darkstorm abruptly stopped, her moods switching again. She gazed at her servos in horror as she saw what she had almost done. She let it fall from her servos as coolant flowed from her optics freely, the stress from her pregnancy and the tense situation at base beginning to show. "I'm…. I'm…" She buried her facial plating in her servos. "I'm so sorry!"

Knock Out quickly set his own tool aside before moving closer to her again, placing his free servo on her arm comfortingly. "Think nothing of it, my dear. You have more hormones running through your veins than usual; your frame is just struggling to cope with it."

This did nothing to ease Darkstorm's cries. "But I… I… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it! I…. I'm so terrible."

Knock Out's servo moved to her shoulder, applying a little more pressure than he applied on her arm. "It's O. K. You'll have a lot of moments where you don't know exactly what you're doing or why over the next while."

"You mean, this is going to happen more?"

The doctor smiled. "The longer you're sparked, the more of a grip you'll get on it. You'll get it under control, 'Storm. Right now everything's just new."

"How can you be so calm?" Darkstorm weakly lifted her helm. "I don't know if I can deal with this anymore, Knock Out."

"You forget, I was the chief medical officer of the Decepticons. Compared to some of the glitches who stumbled into the medbay, both before and after you departed our ranks, you're as the humans would say 'a piece of cake.' Even if a little . . . emotionally unstable." His matter-of-fact face and tone turned to a smirk. "And I'm afraid you'll have to 'deal with this.' This is only the beginning of your adventures in carrier-hood."

She slowly buried her helm in her servos again, though her crying was much softer than before. "How can I do this? All this pain…. and I don't even know how to be a carrier. I never grew up with one. How am I supposed to take care of her?"

"Them."

Darkstorm paused, gazing at the medic in disbelief as more coolant streamed from her optics. "What?"

He offered her a calm, genuine, non-smirky smile. "You're carrying twins. And if your treatment of your charge and sparkmate are any indication, you will make a fantastic carrier."

"Twins?" Darkstorm asked slowly. "Are they…. split-sparked?" When Knock Out nodded, Darkstorm too smiled. "Split-sparked twins…." She wiped the stray drips of cooling off of her facial plating. "Just like Dreadwing and Skyquake. Do you… know the gender of the other sparkling?"

"One femmeling, one mechling." He tilted his helm slightly. "Congratulations, Darkstorm."

The other was a mech…"One femmeling… one mechling." She placed a gentle servo on her abdomen before chuckling shakily. "Wouldn't it be fitting, if the little mech is a Seeker, to name him Skyquake?"

"It is entirely your decision." The medic's smile widened slightly. "Though I do believe Dreadwing would be proud that your sparkling would be his brother's namesake."

"Indeed." She smiled tiredly and stared at Knock Out pointedly. "Just don't tease Ratchet too terribly about this, hmm? I know how you two fight and how you can use this discovery as leverage that he was wrong or blind."

Knock Out rolled his optics at the elder medic's name. "I'll try not to hurt the old timer's feelings."

"Thank you," Darkstorm grinned before embracing the medic and uncharacteristically squealing. "Twins! I never would have thought."

Knock Out's smile and light demeanor returned in a flash as he tilted his helm sideways and absent-mindedly reached for a scanner. "Nor would I have. It's a rare occurrence."

Darkstorm nodded excitedly, her optics bright, before she paused. Her expression softened significantly. "Knock Out, Skye recently informed of this tradition… of a sort of guardianship. When humans give birth, oftentimes they name a "godfather" or "godmother" for their children. And I was wondering if you would wish to become my little femmeling's godfather."

He stared at her with wide optics, unable to voice, or even hide his surprise. After a moment he blinked a couple times and shifted as he returned to reality. "Y . . you would entrust me with her?" Of course she did! She asked, didn't she? Still, he just couldn't swallow it.

"With all my spark," Darkstorm smiled softly and nodded. "You have changed since we have first met, my friend, all thanks be to God. And I…. well…" She averted her gaze shyly. "I thought it to be a good idea."

The doctor tried to respond, but his first attempts were but stammers, a mix of breaths escaping. Finally, he seemed to absorb the shock to release some intelligible speech. "I w-would be honored."

Darkstorm seemed to glow with happiness as she grinned. "Thank you, my friend. I am honored that you accept." She winced, though this time it was with a smile, as she placed a servo on her abdomen once more. "And it seems the little one is, as well."

Knock Out gently laid his own servo over the growing sparkling as he reached up to activate some medical equipment above Darkstorm's helm. "Now I can't wait to meet her."

Darkstorm giggled. "Oh, I can imagine you and Emusa spoiling her terribly."

"I can't imagine what else you're supposed to do with a sparkling. Well, **you're** supposed to discipline. But I can teach her the finer points of etiquette and grace."

"I can't imagine a better mentor for her," Darkstorm smiled up at the medic before venting softly. "Discipline… I hope that I can be a good carrier to her and her twin brother. I've taken care of my brother nearly all my life, of course. And Skye is dear to me but… raising two sparklings. It will certainly be a challenge."

The medic's servo shifted to her shoulder plating. "One I am sure you're up for."

Darkstorm chuckled softly. "Now I know why Emusa is so taken with you. I thank you for the confidence you have in me."

Knock Out's smirk returned. "You dealt with me for voors in my worst state. Sparklings, they'll hardly be a challenge for you. But . . . you're welcome, nonetheless."

"True…" Darkstorm's facial plating became sorrowful once again as her optics became unfocused. She was so scared, so terribly frightened of becoming a carrier. She didn't believe she could do it… But, at least the war was over. Her sparklings would not be left as orphans to fend for themselves.

"Hey." Knock Out waited until she looked at him before continuing. "You'll do fine." His optics shifted to the equipment he had just activated, then patted her shoulder plating that his servo was still resting on. "Now you get back to your sparkmate. You have some happy news to share."

Darkstorm immediately brightened again. "Alright. Thank you for everything, my friend." She embraced him tightly before running, nearly skipping with excitement, towards the door.

Emusa stumbled backwards as she was nearly run into. "Hey, what's-?" Her voice was cut off as Darkstorm embraced her tightly. "Ah, girlie. I can't breathe-"

"I have twins, Emusa! I have split-sparked twins! Isn't that wonderful?!" Darkstorm practically squealed.

"Yeah, yeah," Emusa chuckled slightly. "It sure is."

"Oh! I've got to tell 'Bee!" Darkstorm grinned before immediately transforming.

"Hey, wait until you-!" Emusa was cut off as Darkstorm laughed happily, racing towards the outside. Emusa raised an optic ridge at the Seeker's odd behavior before shaking her helm in amusement. "Get outside..." She turned to Knock Out with a smirk. "So, twins, huh?"

He vented as he placed his servos on his hips. "Guess so." He turned to his sparkmate, a vaguely mischievous smile on his facial plating. "And we're the godparents of one of them."

"Godparents?" Emusa asked, not being familiar with the human term.

"Eh, yeah. Some human concept or something. Not sure exactly what it entails, but it's a title, nonetheless."

"Hmm, I like this title," Emusa grinned as she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And I for one would love the chance to spoil the dear, especially we have yet to have any sparklings of our own."

His digits interlaced behind her hips. "Well, we could certainly try and change that if you like."

Emusa laughed. "Oh, I'm sure the old timer can take care of things." She smirked before kissing him. "And here I always thought you were no fun."

His lips curled into a slight smile before he broke away, but didn't put any space between them. "Oh contraire, my dear." He planted another quick kiss. "I aim to please."

* * *

Neither the happy couple nor Darkstorm were able to notice the pair of orange optics glowering in the hallway. A growl escaped Sunstorm's throat cables, his facial plating seemingly frozen into a snarl.

He could barely stand the fact that the femme who should be his was bonded to a grounder but sparked. Sparked with his children who would most likely become grounders, too?

"Blasphemy," Sunstorm muttered darkly as he turned on his heel strut, storming down the hall.

He should have known. How was he so blinded? The various visits to the medical bay, her occasional outbursts, the slight way her abdomen was continuing to grow.

He was a fool!

Slipstream paused in her walk towards Skybreak's quarters, startled at her brother's appearance as he stomped past her. Very rarely did she see him this livid.

"Brother?" she asked tentatively. "What's-?"

She was silenced by a fierce glare. His bright orange optics seemed to swirl with hatred and anger but, if one looked deep enough, pain, as well.

"Do not speak to me," he hissed out of clenched denta. "I wish to be alone."

"Wait a minute, when I 'wish to be alone' you prod but when you're struggling you get to run away? No. Now what's wrong?"

He gave her a look akin to that of a cornered animal. "I do not wish to discuss it!"

Slipstream seemed taken aback but quickly recovered her usual expression, albeit with a quick roll of her optics. "Fine, what do I know? I'm only the one who always talks to you in these scenarios." She started to turn away, "Not that I don't know what you're angry about."

Sunstorm stopped her by roughly grabbing her arm. "Oh, really?" he snarled. "You know why. You **always **seem to know why, don't you? You're the eldest, you're loved, you hold all the answers!" Realizing the strength of his grip and the volume of his voice, he slowly released her before turning away with dark optics and a bitter tone. "Just… leave me in peace." He returned on his course down the hallway.

His sister let out a long but quiet vent as she watched him go, rubbing her sore arm. "I know enough to help sometimes, Bruda." She turned her attention back to the hall and took a deep breath before continuing on her way.

* * *

Skybreak immediately brightened as he saw Slipstream enter his quarters. "Hey, gorgeous. What's-?" His smile fell as he noticed her current state. With concern in his optics, he approached her. "Slipstream, what's wrong?"

She vented with frustration as she sat with a servo to her forehelm. "What's always wrong?"

"I don't know, you tell me," Skybreak frowned as he gently sat next to her. "It has to be a pit of a problem if it's got you actin' like this."

She rubbed her optics with her still-raised servo. "Sunstorm. He was upset and turned on me when I asked why." She groaned, "Though I already know why."

Skybreak's frown turned grim. "My sister?" Though it sounded more like a statement, rather than a question.

"I can't think of anything else it could be. I've never seen him so aggravated as when anything concerning Darkstorm comes up." Slipstream paused and looked to Skybreak, "I like your sister well enough, but Sunstorm . . . I've never seen him turn on me like that. Ever."

Skybreak hesitated before placing a servo over her own. "That's what worries me. I'm scared for my sister…" He looked into her optics. "For you."

"I know I can handle myself, it's Darkstorm and Bumblebee who I fear the most for. Not saying they couldn't take care of themselves but I know Sunstorm, I've fought both against and by his side. I know how he is. Your sister . . . I see how she prefers the peaceful solution but that'll get her offlined, and is not effective against my brother in the least when he's like this."

Concern filled his optics again. "What are you saying? That he'll try to hurt them?"

She idly shook her helm, "I'm saying that I've never seen him like this, and the closest I have seen were times that I retreated to my quarters until he came to his senses."

Skybreak vented. "If you ask me, the fragger should have been shot a long time ago." He paused before turning back to her. "No offense. I know he's your brother and all but I hate staying awake worrying about 'Storm and the bug." He rubbed his forehelm. "Pit, we've all been on edge since he came here and it isn't helping that my sister's-..." He suddenly froze, wings raising in alarm. "Don't tell me. Please tell me he doesn't know that she's sparked."

She waved her servo nonchalantly. "Don't worry, I've known for a while. It's a bit hard to miss." She smiled humorlessly. "Well, it's hard for **me** to miss. I think that could be part of why Sunstorm is so enraged of late. And believe me, I spend a fair bit of time thinking of your sister's safety as well, but it's not like I have many options right now."

"And he won't listen to you?" Skybreak questioned before venting once more and burying his facial plating in his servos. "Maybe… Maybe I should talk to Optimus. I know he's your brother but… we need to do something."

Slipstream winced, "I'm stuck here. I mean . . . Sunstorm's all I have, always has been. But at the same time it's not fair of me to look the other way when all **you** have may be at risk." She vented before returning her wayward attention back to the mech, "So if you think you need to bring him into this, I won't argue."

He squeezed her servo reassuringly before smiling. "Thank you and you know, Slipstream, I'll always be here to help you, don't you?"

She turned her optics on his servo before lightly nodding and biting her lower lip component. "Thank you," she said in a voice that was little more than a whisper. A choked up whisper at that.

Skybreak's smile softened before he wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. "Hey, it's okay. Everything's gonna be okay."

She tensed at the contact at first, not used to such even from Sunstorm. After a moment though it slowly dawned on her that someone was implying that she wouldn't be the one having to fix everything on her own, probably for the first time since she was young. With this thought in mind, she slowly leaned into the contact she'd normally have instinctively shied away from.

"We're going to be okay," Skybreak whispered as he tightened his hold on her slightly, content to feel her in his arms. And it was then he realized that he had given more of his spark to this femme that he had previously realized.

**D/N: Teh feels, teh feels. Su'sain is going on a downward spiral and poor Slipstream… is just trying to cope. And I have to say, I am loving the romance going on between Slipstream and Skybreak. They're just gah! It's like Jasmine and Aladdin! So perfect! **

**In other news, my parents say I have to take the SAT again so if there is a week or so where I'm silent on here or Tumblr, that might be why. You have been warned. **

**To Mindwipe: I simply try to share God's love with others. And while I hardly think I deserve the title of angel, thank you. You have a wonderful day too, hon!**

**To Bluefeather4299: You'd be the only one as of the moment, darling. But thank you. I promise you, the sympathy will only increase as the chapters go on ;) As for Skybreak, yes. I can imagine him being totally clueless and needing help. He may seem like a casanova but in reality, he's super insecure and shy (especially around Slipstream). **

**To Windcharger: I'm sorry to hear that you're still in pain but I am glad you are finally out of the hospital. Praise God! And thank you. Your messages always make my day! God bless you for your kindness. **

**To Sparkcrusher: Darkstorm's expression morphed into one filled with sympathy. "You are never alone. God is always there and He will always love you… I know how it feels to be alone but just know it cannot last forever. There is always hope." (I am so sorry to hear about that, dear :/ I shall definitely be praying for you.)**

**To Super Shadic: Well, I shall definitely be praying for him :/ I shall pray that the Lord heals his heart and gives him hope. And I am glad you are feeling sympathetic for poor Su'sain. Wee darling certainly needs it. **

"**If you declare with your mouth, 'Jesus is Lord,' and believe in your heart that God raised Him from the dead, you will be saved" Romans 10:9**

**May God bless you and your day, my lovely followers! **

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**

**B/N: I'll be honest, when I first saw Skybreak's interest in Slip my first thought was "good luck dude, you're gonna need it." But dagnabit if I don't ship these two now . . . like hard. Not only that, but writing for Slipstream is so natural to me now . . . hope this doesn't mean that ****I'm** **getting all cynical and whatnot ;A;**

**Windcharger (TiAFD): Welcome back~ and I hope your pain goes away soon amg D: just remember to wean yourself off any narcotics they gave you, percocet and vicodin dependency are scaaaaaary things**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: ****We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters; Hasbro and the Hub do. We do however own our OCs.** **Blondie-moyashi owns the lovely Skye Shelsher, Plasmarift and Silverblaze, and Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Emusa, Starlight, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Blackout, Air Raid, Caliber, Speedway, and Jetfire.**

**Theme Song: I'm Sorry by Flyleaf**

Sunstorm paced back and forth across his small quarters, anger clouding his spark and processor. The room was in disarray. What few furniture he had was broken or lay in an awkward heap. Dents marred the walls from his blows and several of his neighbors were scared out of their wits at his yelled curses in Seeker Cant last night.

"Blasphemy," he hissed. "She should be mine." His gaze darkened as his smirk returned. "She will be mine."

And, nothing, not even his beloved sister, could stop him from taking what was his.

"**My daughter, leave this place and go elsewhere for both your safety and Bumblebee's," **a Voice commanded her.

Darkstorm stirred in her sleep, hearing the familiar voice of her God. What? she thought. The war is over... Why?

The Voice commanded her again, "**Leave and go elsewhere. Hurry!" **

Deeming it wise to obey, she hurriedly shook her sparkmate's shoulder plating. He groaned in his sleep. "Storm, what's the matter? Do you know what time it is?"

"Bumblebee, we need to go. Now." And Bumblebee could tell by the gravity of her tone that it was a life or death situation.

He solemnly nodded as they both exited the room. Darkstorm led him towards the medical bay, comming Ratchet and Knock Out as she did so. "Knock Out, Ratchet, I desperately need your help. I fear Sunstorm may cause harm to others and himself. Grab some tranquilizers and I'll meet you in the medical bay."

Before the medics could ask any more questions, Darkstorm terminated the comm link abruptly and quickened her pace.

"Storm, you still haven't told me what's going on."

She paused in her walking before turning to Bumblebee, optics showing her fear. "God... awoke me saying that we were in danger and that we needed to leave. And I could think of no other bot here that would do us harm..." Darkstorm's gaze lowered. "Than Sunstorm."

"So, what are we going to do?" Bumblebee asked, concerned. "If you ask me, I say he's caused us enough worry. Let's just shoot him and get it over with."

"No," Darkstorm shook her helm. "However wrong he may be, he still needs help... It is my duty as a medic to provide him that help."

"But, 'Storm-" Darkstorm quickened her pace further. "Storm-" When she crossed the threshold of the medical bay, she was stopped as Bumblebee placed a servo on her shoulder plating. "Storm, please. I just... need to know that you'll be safe. You can't save everyone."

"But I can try," Darkstorm replied with determination in her optics.

"Darkstorm?" a gentle voice made both of them pause. "What's going on?" Starlight walked towards them groggily.

Darkstorm froze. Oh, no… She had forgotten that-

"Exactly what I wish to know," Megatron added as he too slowly exited the supply closet, gazing between the two of them.

Bumblebee's doorwings raised in alarm as he spied Megatron. "So he's still-?"

"I am terribly sorry but there is not much time to explain," Darkstorm interrupted urgently. "A volatile patient will be entering the medical bay soon. I ask that you and Starlight would retreat elsewhere for your safety."

Megatron drew himself up. "I am more than capable-"

Hearing the urgency in her voice, Starlight gently grabbed Megatron's servo. "Megatron, please… If it is for our safety, then I suggest we do as she says."

Megatron took one last look at Darkstorm before venting and glancing downwards at Starlight. "Very well."

Starlight and Megatron exited the medical just as Emusa, Knock Out, and Ratchet raced into it. The two medics went to retrieve the supplies as Emusa ran over to Darkstorm.

"Girlie, what's going on? You nearly gave slick and I a spark attack. We…" Emusa shakily vented as she embraced the other femme. "We thought something happened to you."

Despite the unsettling situation and the sheer panic within and around her, Darkstorm felt like something or someone was calming her. "I am quite well. God warned me in time. There is nothing to fear." She pulled away from Emusa with an encouraging smile before turning to the two other medics. "Sunstorm may still be near my quarters."

The two medics solemnly nodded and went through the doorway. Darkstorm meanwhile commed the others. "Slipstream, Optimus, we have a situation. Meet me in the medical bay."

* * *

Slipstream groaned as a voice woke her from recharge. She didn't quite catch what was said, but it was clearly directed at her if it came on over her personal comm channel. She yawned before onlining her optics, but froze as she realized that her surroundings weren't the ones she usually awoke to. Even the ceiling seemed different . . .

The femme sat up and glanced around the area as her mind sorted it out. Huh, she must've crashed in Skybreak's quart-She fell asleep in Skybreak's quarters. Oh slaaaag this was bad. Panic churned her tanks as her mind immediately started going through all the explanations the others would think of. Would anyone automatically think "oh she just got tired and passed out where she was"? No, they would think "aawww how sweet, Slip went to talk to him and they fell asleep cuddling or talking" or some other scrap like that. She hardly knew how she felt about the mech and now everyone would think . . . oh slag.

Sensing movement, Skybreak groggily onlined his optics before he sat up, optics wide. Slipstream. Slipstream fell asleep in his room!

"Uh… I-I'm sorry! I swear, I didn't do anything!"

Slipstream turned partially to him with wide optics. "I-ehh-uhh-w-well good. If you had I'd have lopped your helm off."

"Not that you're not beautiful enough to try anything but… oh, no! That's not what I meant. I just-... No, we're not sparkmates. I-I mean, we could be-" Skybreak stopped short in his rambling before burying his helm in his servos. Frag, why was it that around her he acted like such a spaz? "So uh… what made you wake up? It's still the middle of the night."

Slipstream had been staring at him in poorly-hidden disbelief as he rambled, but his question snapped her back to the fact that she **had** been waken. "E-eh I think it was a comm transmission, though I have no idea what they said."

Skybreak's expression suddenly turned grim. "I have a pretty good idea." He immediately commed his sister. As their conversation progressed, his expression continued to darken. After the comm link was terminated, he turned back to Slipstream. "It was about your brother… The medics have tried to sedate him but it wasn't working. He's… He's getting too violent to control."

She turned to Skybreak with wide optics, now fully alert. "Sedate him?! What's going on?"

"I don't know," Skybreak righted himself. "If we go to the med bay though, we'll probably find out."

* * *

When Sunstorm was brought in, even with all the doses of tranquilizer that the medics had retrieved in his system, he still thrashed and clawed like a cornered animal. "Dul in i'ul dom amach, makafiri!" he snarled. Let go of me, infidels!

"Think we should give him more?" Knock Out muttered as he dragged the mech over to a medical berth.

"If we give him any more, he will overdose. We simply need to restrain him now and hope that he calms," Ratchet replied, flinching as a fist nearly clocked him in the jaw.

Bumblebee ran forward to help the other medics secure Sunstorm to a medical berth but his presence seemed to enrage Sunstorm further. With the strength that comes from madness, the prince broke free from his captors and ran forward. "Beidh m'e deireadh tu, agus ansin beidh Dar'sain mianach, Prawe!" I will terminate you and then Darkstorm will be mine, Praxian!

Time seemed to slow as Sunstorm continued to run forward and Bumblebee activated his weapon systems, about to fire before Sunstorm caused any more harm.

Filled with unnatural peace, Darkstorm moved forward and put herself in between her sparkmate and his attacker.

Emusa and the medics' cries for her to stop and the arrival of Slipstream, Optimus, and her brother did not dissuade her as she completed her task. One moment Bumblebee was incredulously asking her what she was doing and moving to push her away. The next moment, nano-klicks before Sunstorm could reach her, the Seeker prince was on the ground, thrown back by an inhuman force.

The breath had been knocked out of him. He clutched his chassis where a large dent had formed, wheezing as he glared up at them. He opened his mouth, about to say something, before his dark expression so filled with revenge and anger melted.

He stared up at the two of them, fear and awe clouding his features. "Bhfuil t'u ag?" he whispered. Who are you? Whatever or whoever he was speaking to seemed to reply and he flinched, covering his facial plating with his arms.

Several long minutes passed by before a sound met the others' audial receptors. Sunstorm was openly weeping. "T'a bron orm," he kept repeating. I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

"Sunstorm," Darkstorm began softly, only compassion in her optics. Sunstorm flinched again and did not answer. Darkstorm tried again. "Su'sain, breathn'u ar dom." Sunstorm, look at me.

"Is f'eidir liom n'i eile iad fheic'ail me e aris," he shakily replied. I cannot lest I see them again.

"Fheic'ail at'a?" See who?

"Dha mears le sciath'ain agus claimhte ... agus ceann eile le guth cumhachtach katika mwanga,'" Sunstorm whispered. Two mechs with wings and swords... and another with a powerful Voice, clothed in light.

"What? 'Storm… what happened?" Bumblebee asked, still thunderstruck about happened.

"He… was just thrown back and there wasn't even anyone there," Emusa added, just as shocked.

"He said there were two mechs with wings and swords and another with a powerful Voice, clothed in light," Darkstorm replied slowly.

Slipstream glanced around at the others, clearly frazzled by the situation. She saw her brother try to attack the scout and then the sparked femme and now… This. He was thrown backwards and began to babble about things that weren't there. What the pit was going on? She knelt by her brother, still confused and upset by the situation herself. "What is my brother talking about? What did you do to him?"

"Please, Slipstream. The only thing we have done is inject your brother with tranquilizers so that he would not harm others or himself," Optimus said, trying to placate the femme.

She turned on the Prime, the stress she had felt over the past few weeks starting to become evident. "Tranquilizers?! He's seeing things that aren't here; he's in a frenzy. Whatever you did you him, you sure as slag didn't sedate him!"

Skybreak frowned and placed a servo on her shoulder plating. "Slipstream, please. Calm down. I know these bots. They wouldn't harm your brother."

She brought servo to her forehelm as she vented deeply. The two actions showed just how shaken up she was, literally. "Slaggit why does it all have to be happening at once? First the pirates then last night," she paused to look at her brother, "and now this? What happened that it had to come to sedatives, Sunstorm?"

"T'a born orm," Sunstorm repeated, facial plating still buried in his servos. I'm sorry. "Chonaic m'e Eisean. Chonaic m'e Eisean." I saw Him. I saw Him.

"Cad Eisean, Su'sain? Nach bhfuil t'u ag d'eanamh aon saghas chiall." What 'Him', Sunstorm? You're not making any sort of sense.

"Ceann eile le guth cumhachtach katika mwanga. Du'irt s'e gur thit i agus go raibh g'a liom a athr'u ... mharaigh m'e beagnach an Prawe i mo buile, Suster." The man with a powerful voice clothed in light. He said that I had fallen and that I needed to change… I nearly terminated the Praxian in my rage, Sister. Sunstorm's shoulders shook as he sobbed. "T'a n'ios fearr n'a mar a A'thair." I am no better than Sire.

His sister looked between the group and Sunstorm as though not used to this kind of situation. After a moment of silence, she hesitantly reached a servo out to put on his shoulder plating, but pulled it back before making contact. "Y . . . Yes you are, Sunstorm. He wouldn't have stopped, regardless of what befell him or anyone else." She looked down as she spoke, but glanced up at him as she finished. "I-I'm proud of you for stopping like you did, Bruda."

Sunstorm forced himself to deny the comfort of Seeker cant as he whispered tearfully, "You do not understand… I couldn't stop. I wouldn't have stopped if it…" He placed a servo over the large dent on his chassis. "If it weren't for Him."

Her optics shifted from his to the dent and she felt an odd sensation in her spark, but she didn't know if it was from seeing such damage on her brother, awkward for having said something so emotional only for him to brush it aside, or because she simply didn't know what could have caused this damage. She lightly vented before shrugging. "So what does this mean, Sunstorm? Does this change anything?"

A small chuckle escaped his lip components before it bloomed into a bitter laugh. "Oh, Suster. Always so composed. Always so worried about a throne, an empty trinket that only comes with pain." A stray stream of coolant escaped an optic. "I grew up dreaming of a throne, having to live with a carrier who hated me and a sire who murdered her previous sparkmate." Darkstorm's optics filled with emotion at his previous statement. "I know I'm a monster, just like Sire, the monster Carrier always believed me to be. You can keep the throne." He shakily sighed. "I am… far too tired."

Slipstream redirected her optics to the floor again, this time shaking her helm. After a moment a bitter, pained smile came to her features. "You idiot, do you think I've been dragging you around all this time for you to spend the rest of your days moping? That we've come this far and done the things we have to give up like this?" Her tone resumed its strength as she looked him in the optic. "Do you think I want the throne for **me**? I saw what our creators put you through, I've been fighting to give **you** the throne." She stood and turned to him before starting to pace. "Slaggit it sounds so ridiculous to say it out loud, but there you have it. They **didn't** treat you right and you **never** had anything near a desirable life. But I told myself when we escaped and Vos fell into anarchy that I wouldn't stop and settle and live my own fragging life until I gave you a decent one, and one you should've been given all along."

Her voice choked as she turned her helm to the side, not looking to anything in particular. "I haven't been fighting and scrounging and breaking my back struts for me, Bruda, I've been doing it for **you**."

Sunstorm's optics began to dim as the tranquilizers finally began to take effect due to the lack of adrenaline in his system. "We… We always did have each other, didn't we?"

Slipstream wiped furiously at the coolant rushing to her optics. "Yeah, we did."

A weak smile tugged on her brother's lip components before he slumped downwards. "Jesus…" he whispered before going unconscious. "He said His name was Jesus."

An uneasy silence reigned in the medical bay before Optimus offered softly, "I can help him to his quarters, if you wish."

Slipstream turned and started heading for the door, trying to hide the coolant that spilled from her optics from the others. "It would be most appreciated." Skybreak frowned before racing after her.

The others stood there, still trying to process what had happened, before Darkstorm winced and placed a servo on her abdomen. Bumblebee supported her, concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yes… I am just fine. I… only pray that Sunstorm is, as well," Darkstorm smiled slightly.

Bumblebee weakly smiled back, inwardly marveling at Darkstorm's sense of compassion. Even when bots tried to terminate her, she prayed for them and was concerned for their welfare. Still, what 'Bee saw shook him just as much as anyone else in the med bay.

Then again, he had come to learn that God worked in mysterious ways.

What was it that 'Storm once told him? Everyone deserves a chance to be born again.

* * *

Skybreak eventually caught up to the femme outside of the base. "Slipstream! Slipstream, wait!"

She didn't slow as she continued wiping at her optics, at least trying to remove the evidence of her emotional state before having to face the mech. She shook her helm as she continued on, "What?"

Skybreak's brow furrowed. "What do you mean 'what'? You're upset, Slipstream. Don't pretend like you're not."

"What do you mean what do I mean? This is hardly the first time I've been upset over Sunstorm; this is just the first time I've been so emotional in front of others. Of course I'm upset. I'm embarrassed."

"You know," Skybreak half smiled. "Emotion isn't anything to be embarrassed of."

She finally turned to face him, "It is for me. I've spent my whole life being the grown-up, being the responsible one, being coddled if I so much as wavered in a fake smile in front of others. I found long ago it's just easier to wear a straight face in company and nothing else, even my brother's company."

"Sure, it may be easier. But, is it the best thing to do for you?" Skybreak vented. "I'm not a royal and I'm not here to judge you. But, if you hold it in, I promise it'll only get worse."

"Slaggit, you think I don't know that?" Her voice wavered as her emotions continued building. "I know I'm a wreck and a glitch and probably a few other things I'm in denial over, but it's not like I have a buddy or best friend or sparkmate I can call up when the going gets rough. I just have to suck it up and continue on my way."

Skybreak hesitated before wrapping his arms around the femme. "You have me," he whispered. "You're not a wreck or a glitch. You're… so much more than you realize. I know it's hard, but I'm here. I know I'm not the mech you deserve but just know you can talk to me, anytime, anyplace. You're not alone, gorgeous. You never will be."

She took a deep breath and let it out in a long vent before loosely returning the gesture. She was silent for a time before she turned her helm to the side to rest it against his chassis. "What do you see in me that you never give up, Skybreak?"

"I see a strong, beautiful femme that puts others before herself and that beneath all the fronts, she has a kind spark," Skybreak smiled softly. "And, a feisty spirit that won mine the nano-klick I met her."

She smiled herself, though it was devoid of any humor. "And here I thought you were just a brute from Kaon, who'd have thought you were so observant? Or romantic?"

Skybreak laughed lightly. "Eh, what can I say? I love surprising bots." His expression faltered slightly. "Though, it's a wonder you see more to me than just a brute from Kaon."

"Is it? You certainly worked your tailpipe off proving otherwise."

His smile turned bitter as he shrugged. "I guess… I just wanted to start over. To not fail you like I failed 'Storm."

"Oh I don't know, she seems to have turned out alright. In any case, if you did any wrong by her she certainly doesn't hold it against you. I'm afraid I . . . can't say the same of those who failed Sunstorm and myself. He moreso than I, but it still affects me to this cycle."

Skybreak gently stroked her helm. "Well, you seem to be doing a pretty good job of striving to make things better. I'll support you one hundred percent of the way."

"Thank you . . ." She vented. "Thank you so much, that means a lot." She lightly shook her helm as her emotions still worked against her. "Now I just can't help but wonder, was it that I wanted it for myself and just convinced myself he wanted it too? Or has he been with me all along and really did recently just change his mind? I just . . . I want to know that I've been doing what's right for him and not just using him like our family did."

"Only he knows the answer, but… if it's any consolation, I think you did the right thing. Trying to change things for him, to give him the life he never had." He chuckled lightly. "Sounds like someone else I know."

"This 'someone' wouldn't happen to be a pair of former Decepticon Seekers from Kaon, would it?"

"So you have been listening," he cracked a small smile. "Them and my sister both. They worked so hard to get us out of that pit, to get me out. A selfish mech like me hasn't felt that but… I'd say you were doing the right thing. I don't know if your brother's aware but he's lucky to have a sister like you."

"I would like to think you're right . . . even so, I just don't want him to think I used him. That's the hardest part. I can convince myself I'm in the clear here, but if he thinks I'm no better than our creators then it was all for naught."

"Hey, don't say that," he tightened his grip on her slightly. "You're not your creators. You were only trying to help like a sister should. I'm sure he sees that."

She vented, "I hope you're right."

"I bet you a kiss that I am," he grinned impishly.

She smiled and shook her helm, offlining her optics as she did so. "Normally I would find some clever way of saying 'good luck with that,' but I'm tired enough that I'll just say that we'll see."

"Hey, the bug gets a lot on 'we'll see'. I'd say I'm the luckiest mech in the world right now." Skybreak smirked before it melted into a concerned look. "Want me to walk you back to your quarters?"

Slipstream took a deep breath as her thoughts cleared and let it out as she nodded. "It would be nice to have company for a while."

"Your wish is my command, Princess," Skybreak smiled softly.

**D/N: This chapter was so emotional for me to write, let me tell you. And I can only thank God for giving me the inspiration for it. I mean, a visit by Jesus and His angels? How cool is that? **

**Also, I don't know if y'all know this, but I made Su'sain his own Tumblr. :33 Feel free to bug him when you have time. The url is: sunstorm-the-seeker-prince. tumblr. com. **

**To Mindwipe: Well, if it's hard for you, I guess I can live with Miss Megan. You have a wonderful day too, dear! **

**To Saibot-Vapor: ((I wish you a good day, too!)) Darkstorm's optics filled with pity at the thought of his home world being destroyed by the Decepticons. "I am sorry for your loss…" she smiled sadly. "But, I must say, it is an honor to meet you both." **

**To Super Shadic: You are most welcome. And, I'm sorry to hear about that. I know I feel pressured by my parents to do certain things… Just know that your Creator thinks you are amazing just the way you are and that He has a specific plan for you. You don't have to be your sister in order to earn His love and pride. He loves you already. And frisky? I'm sorry if it seemed that way. I promise, we are not the type to write rated M material. **

**(From P.S. God Loves You! By Connie Witter)**

**Give every concern of your heart to Me, and ask Me for guidance. Do not rely on your limited knowledge. In everything you do depend on Me, and I will show you the way to go. **

"**Trust in the ****Lord** **with all your heart; do not depend on your own understanding. Seek his will in all you do, and he will show you which path to take" Proverbs 3:5-6**

**Thanks again everyone for all the love and support and may God bless you and your day! **

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm **

**B/N: Okay, so I was reading over this while on break at work yesterday and came to the realization that Slipstream, or at least the iteration present here, is a lot like my main OC for another fandom . . . both stubborn . . . both hating to show emotion . . . both having issues with cursing xD no wonder I like Slip so much, she's like my Adelphe bbu. Anywho, hope you enjoyed this chap, the feels, the drama, all the usual jazz~**

**Windcharger (TIAFD): No problem~ aha my name actually isn't Megan, that's Dreamy's real life designation. "They" as in the creators of TFP? Well they're doing the new Robots in Disguise series (which I'm totally spazzing about), which follows the events/timeline of Transformers Prime but is in a different medium with new characters. So kinda "like" TFP /and/ different xD hmmm I think I'd have to go with "regular." While I do love flying, I love speeeeeeed even more. And I was wondering, might we be able to converse through reviews to this fic? It's kinda confusing for my blonde self to be switching back and forth between this and Til It All Falls Down ^^" **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: ****We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters; Hasbro and the Hub do. We do however own our OCs.** **Blondie-moyashi owns the lovely Skye Shelsher, Plasmarift and Silverblaze, and Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Emusa, Starlight, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Blackout, Air Raid, Caliber, Speedway, and Jetfire.**

**Theme Song: Rebirthing by Skillet **

Sunstorm hesitantly onlined his optics, inwardly cursing. He hadn't slept that peacefully in voors. He struggled to sit up before wincing and clenching his chassis, feeling the deep dent.

What the pit?

What could have caused this?

Memories began to resurface of the previous night. Of rage and confusion. And, more importantly, of an experience he had yet to understand.

Dread slowly filled with his spark. What **had **he become? And if last night truly did happen, then he had ruined everything. His sister would be trapped alongside him in his hell, as she always has been. And Dar'sain…

Oh, what must she think of him?

His self-loathing was interrupted as the door to his quarters opened of its own accord. He squinted, unused to the light, and found that two large mechs stood on either side of his cell.

Guards, he thought wryly. Yes… they are right to be afraid of me.

But, to his surprise, he found two others conversing with them. The Praxian scout and his sparkmate.

"Just be quick," Wheeljack said. "I don't like the look of this mech, never have. Bulk' and I will be outside if you need us."

Darkstorm nodded solemnly before placing a servo on the Wrecker's shoulder plating. "Thank you, my friend."

Sunstorm winced and turned his helm away as her crimson gaze met his. He could hear two sets of pedde steps approach his berth and the door to his quarters shut but he dared not look up at his visitors.

Their gazes of condemnation would only fuel what he had been force fed his entire life, and he for one was weary of it.

Darkstorm bit her bottom lip component. "Sunstorm?" The prince's frame tensed as he curled in on himself, refusing to answer. The Seeker femme's brow furrowed as she tried again. "Su'sain?"

Still, his silence went unbroken.

Bumblebee growled in frustration. "Listen to me, fragger, you at least owe her an explanation for last night. She deserves that at least after the pit you put her through!"

Sunstorm's helm sharply turned towards the scout, his orange optics glowing ferally in the dark. Darkstorm was afraid that he would lash out but he merely chuckled bitterly. "And what do you know of the pit, Prawe?"

"I'd say worrying over my sparkmate who's being stalked by a psycho comes close." His glare deepened.

"Psycho." Another bitter chuckle escaped his lip components. "That is a new one."

Bumblebee stepped forward, doorwings flaring. "After what you did, you just sit there and laugh?!"

Before he could continue, Darkstorm held him back. "Bumblebee, please," she pleaded softly. Her sparkmate tensed under her touch before venting.

_Fine. Just make it quick. I can't stand to look at him right now. _

_Very well. _

Darkstorm turned to look back at the Vosian prince. It surprised her to see him so… broken. So different from the proud, haughty, feral, and dare she say charming mech that had arrived in Iacon not too long ago.

"Sunstorm, I-" she tentatively began before Sunstorm held up a servo, silencing her.

"I have heard enough from the Praxian, Dar'sain. If your wish is to tell me what I already know, then you can leave. I am not blind to what I am." His optics darkened as he turned away. "Just execute me and get it over with."

Darkstorm's optics filled with pity as she approached the fallen prince. She hesitated before placing a servo over one of his own. "I merely wished to tell you that I have forgiven you. Though I do not condone what you did in the slightest, I… understand life has been hard for you. If one is lied to their entire lives that they are a monster, they often believe them." Against his will, Sunstorm felt coolant escape his optics. "You are not your sire… And despite what you may believe, Jesus, the mech clothed in light, thought that you were worth saving."

Sunstorm shakily vented before hesitantly meeting her gaze, facial plating contorting in agony. "How can you be so quick to forgive?" he whispered hoarsely. "Don't you know that I am a murderer? A twisted thing that deserves no love?"

"Everyone deserves love," Darkstorm whispered with a small smile. "Besides, God teaches us to forgive as He has forgiven us."

"You truly are a rare gem, Dar'sain," he half smiled sadly. "The Praxian… and your children are fortunate to have you." Bumblebee tensed as Sunstorm encircled Darkstorm's servo that rested upon his and brought it to his lip components. "Forgive me for haunting your steps, mo mear sain. A beast such as I was simply drawn to your beauty, a beauty that he could never have. If I cannot have your love… I shall at least be content knowing that you are happy without me."

Darkstorm's spark broke at his words and the overt pain in his optics. What poor, unhappy creature was this? She felt no fear then. Only pity.

"I have faith that God will grant you a femme in due time, Su'sain," she whispered. "Despite what you may think." She released his servo tenderly. "I shall pray for you."

The two of them exited the room while Sunstorm merely sat there, still curled in on himself out of shame.

He had ruined everything. He would most likely be terminated and his sister… what would she do? Would the Autobots even help them after what he had attempted to do?

Slipstream must hate him.

Slipstream would be right in hating him.

As would everyone else who was forced to suffer his presence for too long.

"Jesus," he whispered into the void. "Why didn't You terminate me the moment I approached her?"

Darkstorm's words echoed back to him. _Everyone deserves love… He has forgiven you. _

"**I have forgiven you." **

And at the peace, the sheer love in those mere words, Sunstorm's tears began anew.

* * *

Sunstorm did not glance up as he heard another set of footfall approach, knowing full well who they belonged to. Not many others would want to visit him in such a state, especially after what he had done.

Well… not many others would want to visit him period.

He kept his gaze averted of shame, wings flat on his back, and refused to say a word.

"Sunstorm . . ." Slipstream's voice was quieter and less assertive than usual. "Are you alright?"

Still, he refused to answer. He slowly buried his helm in his servos, tightening the ball in which he lay.

"Bruda . . ." She knelt a few steps from him. "Just look at me, will you?"

Sunstorm vented wearily before hesitantly meeting her gaze with tired, broken optics. "Why are you here, Suster?" His voice was but a mere whisper, a ghost of the former boisterous and arrogant tone he usually held.

She vented, looking on him with rarely-seen concern. "We've come this far together. How could I not be?"

"Because…" he choked on the emotions welling in his throat and stopped short before trying again, "Because I have ruined everything with my selfish ambitions and wickedness. They will never help us now. All your efforts laboring over a lost cause like me were in vain… and I have done nothing to aide you all this time that we have been together."

"Sunstorm, don't you think there's a reason I never told you why I did what I did? I never wanted you to 'aide' me. Just seeing you finally doing something for you-well us, but it was still to your benefit-instead of bending to the will of others was all the 'aide' I needed. And I saw enough of you miserable when we were younger, I didn't want your new misery to be over my giving up my life to give you a better one."

"My misery comes regardless, it seems," he chuckled bitterly. "There is nothing you can do to aide that, Suster, no matter how hard you try." He averted his gaze, his tone sobering. "You can run away, you know. You can despise me just like M'athair did and have a new life with the Kaonian orphan. You can leave me in here to rust after what I attempted… after all the wrongs I have committed over my entire life. I shan't blame you."

"I can't blame you for what you've done without first looking at what **I've** done or asked you to do. If anyone's the monster here, it's me." Slipstream started slowly pacing. "I mean, I've kept you in line with my own plans just like how our creators forced their will on you, but I always told myself that what I was doing was fine, even though it was just like what they did. I've never hated you, Bruda-I just don't express myself in such a way that you **know** I don't."

Sunstorm sharply turned his helm towards her, optics darkening. "No…. Don't you dare compare yourselves to **them**. **No one** deserves to be compared to **them.** You were there for me when they were not, like they never were. They left me to rust, to fester in my own isolation," his voice began to rise in volume in his anger before in an instant, the fight left him. He vented before finishing, "We always had each other, didn't we?"

Slipstream looked at her brother with a faint smile. "Yes we did. And I know that recent events will take some time to sort through, but know that if you want me here, I'm here. If you want to be alone, I will respect that. But Su'sain, please don't let this . . . well for lack of better word 'darkness' take over you. You have too much potential to rust in your quarters."

"Potential, for what?" he asked wryly. "Terrifying the masses?"

"For having the life our creators fought so hard to keep you from. Didn't you ever think that they suppressed and hid you away from the world because they were scared you'd outshine them? I'm not saying I know your deepest and darkest secrets or 'untapped potential' but I do know that we wouldn't have survived as long as we did had you been as incapable as our family claimed."

"You always were the more… eloquent of us two." A ghost of a smile crossed his lip components before he vented again. "I had always thought they hid me away because I **was **a monster. The way Sire forced me to believe as he did or the way Carrier grimaced in disgust when I was near only proved that. It will certainly be some time before I believe otherwise but… Maybe Dar'sain is right in saying Primus isn't the answer."

Slipstream's smile grew a fraction as she lightly nodded. "Maybe. And maybe you should try opening up to others rather than letting yourself brood like this?"

His smile all but disappeared. "Maybe I have… grown too afraid of judgment, of rejection, especially after my behavior as of late."

"You know I'm far from being a saint yet I don't hold things against you. Why would you expect the others to?"

A vent was Slipstream's answer. "Tell me, Suster, why aren't you with the Kaonian? He must be looking for you. Go. Live your life and stop spending it fretting over me."

His sister's wings drooped as she studied his expression. "Sunstorm, I'll be fretting over you until the day I offline." After a moment she stood and turned towards the door, many more things going through her processor that she could say but she didn't expect any of them to get through to him in this state.

"And I will regret dragging you into the pit with me until the day I offline," he whispered, mainly to himself, as he let her leave.

What had he become?

* * *

"How'd it go?" Skybreak asked the Seeker princess softly once she left her brother's quarters.

Slipstream brought a servo to her forehelm, hiding her filling optics from Skybreak's. "I've never seen him so . . . I don't know, so dark. I can barely recognize him."

Skybreak hesitated before closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around her. "Just know… you're not alone in this, Slipstream. I'm here, if you need me."

She returned the gesture. "I know . . ." She released a shaky vent that showed her rattled state all too well. "I just hate not being able to do anything for him."

"Sometimes there's nothing more you can do," the Kaonian orphan half smiled. "Just give him some time… You just have to have faith."

**D/N: Duuuuude! Let me tell you, the feels in this near about killed me. Sunstorm is literally my new bae, okay? He needs love. T.T And Slipstream and 'Break are getting more and more adorable. **

**To Saibot-Vapor: Well, the Lord believes you to be beautiful and cherished, if that is any consolation. Don't ever stoop to that way of thinking. You are redeemed in the eyes of the Lord and you are a son of the King. Live with your head held high because of what Jesus did for you. I wish you a very good day too, my dear friend. **

**To Mindwipe: Aw, thank you ^^ Just using the talents the good Lord gave me~ And Theoss? He sounds awesome! Thank you! **

**To Super Shadic: Well, you'll have to see how the story progresses ^^ And thank you! We're glad you liked all the romance and drama.**

**Also, if possible can you please pray for a friend of mine on Tumblr? Please pray that the Lord would touch her and that she would not commit suicide. And for a friend of my best friend's brother… He suffered serious brain damage in a car wreck and the doctors say he might not live past three weeks. **

"**Fear not [there is nothing to fear], for I am with you; do not look around you in terror **_**and**_ **be dismayed, for I am your God. I will strengthen **_**and**_ **harden you to difficulties, yes, I will help you; yes, I will hold you up **_**and**_ **retain you with My [victorious] right hand of rightness **_**and**_ **justice" Isaiah 41:10 AMP**

**Thank you all for the continued support. We love each and every one of you! May God bless you and your day! **

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**

**B/N: Have some feels, lovely people. Many many feels. Personally I drew on The Last of Us to survive all of them (I finished it yesterday and holy craaaaaap I was crying so hard. I mean I cried for several parts but the beginning and end especially messed me up ;;A;;) so I hope they don't overwhelm you guys. That said, have you ever known us to let up on the feels when it gets heavy? ;D**

**Speaking of feels! Thomas Bergersen released his Sun album earlier this week AND HOLY CRAP JUST GO LISTEN TO IT OKAY? OKAY. FEELS GALOOOOORE**

**And guys, if you could also pray for Dreamy I would personally be very grateful. I'd rather not give details but suffice to say that she could definitely use all the prayer she can get**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: ****We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters; Hasbro and the Hub do. We do however own our OCs.** **Blondie-moyashi owns the lovely Skye Shelsher, Plasmarift and Silverblaze, and Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Emusa, Starlight, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Blackout, Air Raid, Caliber, Speedway, and Jetfire.**

**Theme Song: I Can't Do This by Plumb **

"Are you sure you're alright, Darkstorm?" the concerned voice of Starlight interrupted Darkstorm's work. "You have been quiet ever since that cycle when you ordered Megatron and I to leave the medical bay. Did something happen?"

She vented before smiling softly. "It is nothing for you to worry about, I assure you. It is in the Lord's hands. What matters is that Bumblebee and I are safe now."

Starlight's optics creased in concern and she moved to question what the femme meant before deeming it best to remain silent. She was not one to press. Darkstorm continued working on the blind femme's optics for several more moments until a private comm call interrupted her.

"Is anyone there? Please come in, I need help!"

Darkstorm frowned. What on earth?

"I-I'm in Polyhex. B-but no ground bridge! Please, I can't do a ground bridge."

Someone was in trouble. Slag… She was on the verge of a breakthrough. Still, if someone required her aide…

She vented before turning to the blind femme. "Starlight, I'm afraid someone has just commed me for assistance. I'm truly sorry-"

"Darkstorm, it is quite alright," Starlight smiled softly. "Help whoever commed you. I shall still be here."

Darkstorm offered her a hesitant smile in return before turning to Megatron. "I shall take care of her in your stead," Megatron stated seriously. And, thinking on the past few stellar cycles, Darkstorm did not doubt his sincerity.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Ratchet asked, a bit worried though he refused to show it. "Especially after what happened, I don't think you should go alone."

"Ratchet, the war is over and Optimus has locked Sunstorm in his quarters until further notice," Darkstorm replied encouragingly. "Besides, from what I gathered, this particular bot is so nauseous that they cannot handle a ground bridge. I will travel there, repair them, and I will comm back if there is any trouble. If I am not back soon, then feel free to send the rescue party." The last sentence dripped with light humor.

Ratchet rolled his optics though a smile tugged on his lip components. "Try not to do anything heroic, will you?"

"It will take everything in my power but I will certainly try," Darkstorm grinned before turning to Knock Out. "Behave, alright?"

"Moi?" The medic put a servo on his chassis in feign shock. "When have you ever known me not to?"

Darkstorm giggled. "Keep it up and I'll have Emusa come in here and back me up."

"Keep what up? I swear I'm innocent." With an amused smile he nodded to the door, "Go. Save the day, be the hero, all that."

Darkstorm grinned. "I mean it, Knock Out. Behave!" With that, she exited the medical bay and began traveling towards the distress signal.

* * *

Darkstorm gazed around the ruins of Polyhex, searching for the mech that had sent her the distress call. "H-Hello?" she hesitantly called. "Are you here? It's me, Darkstorm, the medic that you commed. I'm here to help."

A weapon of some sort was pressed against her back. "Servos in the air. And don't even think about comming for help, there's a jamming device in effect." He clicked the button on a device in his free servo, possibly a beacon of some kind if the comms were jammed as he'd said.

Soon a bridge opened and several more bots appeared, surrounding the two with weapons drawn. The last to exit was a Seeker femme, though she walked with a more confident, authoritative stride and had no weapons of her own. She approached Darkstorm from the front, probably confident the medic wouldn't try anything with so many guns trained on her.

"Before we do anything else, are you familiar with the Seeker Sunstorm?"

_Bumblebee, I'm in the ruins of Polyhex. _Darkstorm's spark rate rose due to her fear. _Tell the others. I'm in trouble. I am surrounded by Seekers with weapons._

Bumblebee's fear matched her own. '_Storm, what-?_

_Now, 'Bee!_

"Yes," Darkstorm said slowly. "Please, I don't know what this is about, but I am sure this situation can end peacefully. Just tell me what you want."

"In a moment." The femme motioned to the bridge. "But if you please, let's talk elsewhere. We have a space set up specifically for you."

Darkstorm nodded, optics displaying her fright despite her strong posture. Lord, let her children be alright… "Of course. Just please, no guns. I can walk on my own." As per her words, she began to approach the ground bridge out of her own free will.

_They're taking me into a ground bridge. See if you can track my location. _

_No, 'Storm! Don't go in there! _

_I have to… Just go! Tell the others!_

Once they went back through the bridge, Darkstorm found herself in the palace she'd visited after Cybertron had been restored.

"By the way I'm Skydancer, and I welcome you to the glorious Vos. You'll forgive us for not bowing," the femme leading the group motioned to many bots lining the walls of the area, some of which in poor condition, "But the majority of us lack such respect for the royalty of our home."

"Bowing?" Darkstorm's brow furrowed. "I am no royal and even if I was, that privilege is reserved for God alone." Her gaze softened as she observed the bots. "And if you needed help this badly, why kidnap me at gunpoint? It was unnecessary. If you had told me there were this many who required my aid, I would have brought more help."

The femme turned back to look at the medic, "You don't have to lie; we're not going to hurt you. We simply need your help in a little matter." She stopped at an area that opened up to several corridors before turning to the group following her. She motioned to the mech who had initially found Darkstorm. "Thunderblast here will show you to your accommodations. You'll find they're not so quaint as they used to be, but you will want to rest, no?"

The group slowly disbanded as the mech nudged the medic toward one corridor, his weapon still activated.

Darkstorm turned to the mech pleadingly. "Please, I don't know what's going on. I was born in Kaon; I am no royal."

He vented and rolled his optics, though the speed with which he did so seemed less annoyed and more a habit. "Whether you are or not, it doesn't matter. I know what I saw. Now if you please?" He motioned onward again.

Darkstorm paused in her tracks, turning to him with piercing optics. "What did you see? I may not be a royal but I was taught Vosian law. I have a right to know why I am being held. What did you see? Perhaps… I can help you."

"The law might have worked back when the place was in one piece, but in case you failed to notice we're not exactly an established society. Not only that, but we're a group that, shall we say, is adverse to the law." Thunderblast walked past Darkstorm. "I hope you can walk and listen at the same time." He glanced back at her as the two continued down the hall. "Look, I know you and Sunstorm have something going on. You're the only femme he's shown interest in, and I've been tailing the mech for long enough that I should know. I always assumed it was just that he didn't care for such things, but seeing how he treats you, and your delicate condition, it doesn't take a space bridge engineer to figure it out."

Darkstorm nearly stopped again as she stared at the mech, mouth agape. Did he-? Truly? She began to laugh bitterly at the sheer ridiculousness of it all. She was kidnapped for some assassination plot because they thought her and Sunstorm were bonded? "Sunstorm may admire me but we are hardly sparkmates. He pursued me even though I have already have a sparkmate." She looked him in the optic. "I am not lying. His name is Bumblebee and he is an Autobot scout. If you need proof, simply comm Optimus Prime. I'm sure once this situation is explained, he can help you and the wounded I saw."

The mech's optics widened the longer she held her gaze on him, eventually forcing him to turn away and continue down the hall. "Well either way you're here now, and we can still use you."

"Then let me tend to the wounded rather than being kept in confinement. Please, I swear to you that I have nothing to do with the royal family," Darkstorm insisted. "This is all just some big mistake."

"I'll leave that to Skydancer." The two approached a door with a mech standing on either side of it. "But for now I need you to stay here. We can't have unknowns around these refugees."

Darkstorm turned to him pleadingly but found no sympathy in his gaze. Silently admitting defeat, she went into the cell.

Once the door shut, one of the two mechs standing next to it leaned towards Thunderblast. "Mech, you never told us you were kidnapping a **sparked** femme."

"We didn't kidnap, we borrowed. And whether she's sparked or not should have nothing to do with it. She's probably the best shot we have at making this thing work." Thunderblast turned away from the room and mechs guarding it and headed back the way he'd come. I certainly **hope** she is, he thought.

* * *

_I have to… Just go! Tell the others!_

Bumblebee didn't have to be told twice. He ran as quickly as he was able towards Optimus' location. The Prime immediately sobered and handed his young son to Elita once he spied the panicked expression on the scout's facial plating.

Before he could ask what had happened, the scout rushed, "It's 'Storm, Optimus! She was captured by a bunch of Seekers in Polyhex and taken through a ground bridge."

Seekers… And Optimus couldn't help but think they were connected to the royals.

"Have you tried comming her?"

"It's jammed! And her life signal isn't showing up on my radar either. You don't think they'll hurt her, do you?"

Optimus wished he could reassure the scout but, at that moment, the Prime was as clueless as he. "Elita, stay with Rodimus," Optimus softly ordered before storming out of the room, comming all of his soldiers. "Autobots, one of our own has been taken. Requesting a meeting at once."

* * *

Sunstorm's brooding was interrupted as he heard a familiar caustic voice argue, "You had better get the slag out of my way. Those pirates have been tracking us for voors. Sunstorm deserves to be at the meeting as much as me."

Sunstorm smirked wryly. Ah, Slipstream, always arguing for my defense. However, the word "pirate" made him pause.

Pirates? Meeting? What was going on?

He sat up and seemed disconcerted when his sister walked in, the rare emotion of panic flashing across her optics. "You said pirates…" he whispered, spark filling with dread. "What has happened?"

"Those bots who've been tailing us? They just took Darkstorm."

Sunstorm's optics widened in disbelief as he stared back at his sister. It took him several moments to process what had just been said before his fists clenched. He stood up from the berth, wings and frame tense and alert. "You are certain?" he asked, his voice cold and clipped.

"She's been taken by 'Seekers with weapons,' but it all happened before Bumblebee even knew what was going on. They swooped in, took what they wanted, then made away before we could send a ground bridge. Sound familiar?"

Sunstorm grit his denta in anger, snarling. "This is all my fault. They must have seen me with her and thought they could use her as leverage. I swear, if they lay a single digit on her, I'll slaughter them all."

"Cool your jets, Bruda. The others are having a meeting about what to do. And while I would normally be the one rushing in right next to you, let's not forget our last encounter with the group . . . or the fact that the result of said encounter was what brought us here to seek shelter."

Sunstorm growled in frustration but knew he couldn't deny it. They had barely escaped with their lives the last time they encountered the guerillas. "Then, by all means, let's see what the **glorious **Optimus Prime plans to do."

* * *

Darkstorm lied there on the berth, servos over her large abdomen. She offlined her optics painfully as she turned over.

How could she have been so foolish? Sunstorm and Slipstream were fleeing from something and she had walked right into their trap all because of the prince's obsession with her.

She shakily vented, despair threatening to overtake her at any moment. She had thought she could live a peaceful life after the war had ended. Things had started out so well…

But first the DJD incident and now this? She didn't know how much more she could take.

But, her hopeful inner voice countered, because of the DJD Plasmarift was reunited with her sparkmate. Perhaps, something good can come out of this as well.

Lord, let it be so, she silently prayed. And allow me to return to my family.

* * *

Thunderblast lightly grabbed Skydancer's arm, stopping her daily routine of handing out energon to some of the refugees.

"We might have a problem. Do you have a minute?"

She looked at him before nodding and handing off the rest of the cubes in her servos to a nearby family. She then turned and led him to a room connected to the large area most of the refugees were staying in. Said room had become the unofficial office for the femme, somewhere to go for a private chat or just to get away from the crowd for a moment.

Once in the room, Skydancer turned to the mech. "What kind of 'problem' are we talking about here?"

"That femme we picked up? She isn't budging in her claim that she's not who we thought she was. What if she really isn't lying? What if she's not related at all?"

Skydancer took a deep breath and averted her gaze in thought. "You said you saw Sunstorm acting . . . different towards her. Affectionate?" The mech nodded. "Then it could be that we did misjudge the situation to a certain extent, but not in that he cares for her. He'll come for her. Royals don't like having their toys taken away." Her last sentence was said with a bitterness that Thunderblast saw rarely from his leader, but even once was one time too many.

She quickly recovered and looked back to him. "Besides, we still have the dampening field surrounding Vos. No one will pick up her signal until we go to the surface."

"That's another thing though. Won't having Vos appear completely invisible to sensors be conspicuous? If someone knows where it should be they'll investigate an-"

"Thunderblast, you act like we're still pirates. We're not anymore, remember? The only thing we're hiding are these bots who don't have anything else."

"And a hefty stash of energon that someone might be looking for."

Had this been a voor earlier, she might've rolled her eyes, smirked, and made a remark on how old habits died hard. As the situation was now, she simply vented. "It won't be 'hefty' for long. We have too many to feed and Vos, in all its splendor, doesn't produce nearly enough energon on its own." She vented again. "That's why we're doing this, Thunderblast. We just finish our task, set up the Vos government, and make peaceful trade with the surface so we don't have to steal anymore."

Skydancer leaned against the nearest wall to her and crossed her arms as she studied the crowd of refugees. "Primus knows we have a lot riding on this. We don't have much choice in the matter."

"I know." The mech approached her, stopping behind her but also in sight of the group. "That's why you have all our support."

She turned her helm to face him, bearing a fatigued smile. "Thank you. Having such loyal friends by my side helps more than you know." Skydancer again looked to the larger room and vented. "Well, no point in talking about it much longer. Tell everyone to gather what they need in case this goes sideways."

Thunderblast raised an optic ridge, "And why aren't you telling them?"

Skydancer replaced her relaxed stance against the wall with a straight posture. "I'm going to talk to our new friend. Hopefully by the time I'm done with that, everyone will be ready and we can get this over with." With that, she walked back into the larger room before heading towards their "guest's" room.

**D/N: Just a warning, you guys, life has been getting busier and busier for me. Not only do I have the SAT, I have the ACT and college applications so if my responses are short and clipped, I apologize. I just have a ton going on right now.**

**And if you could pray for blondie, my father's health, and one of my best friend's lil sis who broke her wrist, I'd be much obliged. **

**Me (Guest): Thank you! ^^ I don't really know your name but we thank you so much for the review and the support. **

**To Guest: Yes, don't worry. Unless something life threatening comes up, we should update this saga every Wednesday. **

**To Bluefeather4299: Awesome? Aw, you are too sweet, darling. Thank you! We're so glad you like it. **

**To Saibot-Vapor: Well, I am glad to hear that you have found such a way. And thank you so much, darling! You are the kind one between the two of us. You have a lovely day, as well. **

**To Mindwipe: Thank you. All thanks be God's for giving me my abilities. We are so glad you are enjoying the story thus far. May God give you a wonderful day, my dear friend!**

**To Super Shadic: If you think that chapter was feely, I hope this one satisfied you… Just wait until you read on though. The drama will only increase lol. **

"**I am praying to you because I know you will answer, O God. Bend down and listen as I pray. Show me your unfailing love in wonderful ways. By your mighty power you rescue those who seek refuge from their enemies. Guard me as you would guard your own eyes. Hide me in the shadow of your wings" Psalm 17:6-8**

**Thank you everyone for sticking with us and for all the support. You are what encourage us to keep doing what we do. May God bless each and every one of you and your days! **

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm **

**B/N: Welcome to the crazy-drama-excitement-etc part of the day. This we actually kinda just recently thought of when we realized we knew that the Seekers had a "situation" but we never really explained what it was. Hope you enjoy et in all its multi-part glory mwahaha**

**And on a kind of serious note, I sincerely apologize if you guys have sent me messages or emails and I haven't replied. Work is taking enough of my time, but I'm gonna be even more stressed and busy beefing up my home security after I had someone break into and steal from my cars and shed Monday night/yesterday morning. I'll try to catch up now that I have a couple days off, but just wanted to let you know you're not forgotten ;~;**

**God bless, guys**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: ****We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters; Hasbro and the Hub do. We do however own our OCs.** **Blondie-moyashi owns the lovely Skye Shelsher, Plasmarift and Silverblaze, and Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Emusa, Starlight, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Blackout, Air Raid, Caliber, Speedway, and Jetfire.**

**Theme Song: Struggle by Apocalyptica **

Everyone in the meeting room tensed as Sunstorm and Slipstream entered.

"The frag is he doing here?" Chromia questioned roughly.

Sunstorm's fiery gaze turned to her. "I am here to help retrieve Darkstorm, the same reason you all are gathered here. It is my fault she was captured and so it is my responsibility to aide in getting her back."

"Pit yeah it's your fault," Bumblebee snarled, doorwings flaring. "If you hadn't come here, none of this would have happened!"

Several other shouts of agreement echoed across the room before Optimus silenced the din with a mere look. "Enough," he ordered. "In these dire circumstances, we must consider every possible outcome and since Slipstream and Sunstorm have encountered these Seekers before, their counsel can be invaluable."

"Invaluable my aft!" Bumblebee spat. "They've brought trouble ever since day one. Because of them, my sparkmate's gone. As far as I'm concerned, we should just give them up and get it over with."

Skybreak stood up, staring the Praxian down. "You try that and I'll blow your slaggin' helm off, bug."

"Enough! Both of you!" Dreadwing too stood, walking over to the pair and pulling them apart. He glared at them both pointedly. Bumblebee gave the royals one last look of contempt before going to the other side of the room whilst Skybreak glared after him, joining Slipstream's side.

Once the situation had been diffused, Dreadwing turned to address the room full of bots. "You know I love Dar'sain and that I helped raise her and her brother. I fear for her safety and want nothing more than to make those who took her pay." He vented. "But, I also realize how dangerous these Seekers can be. My creators were murdered by them during the coup to overthrow the royal family and court. I hold no loyalty to monarchy but I realize what a dangerous situation we now face. Let them speak."

Silence eclipsed the room before Slipstream vented. She looked from Dreadwing to the group, arms crossed. "First thing you should know is that we neither wanted any harm to come to you, nor did we expect them to make a move against us once we found shelter here. We didn't mean for this to happen and will be working just as hard to get Darkstorm back as any of you. Maybe you should . . ." Slipstream looked to her brother then back to the group again with some hesitation. "Maybe you should know more about the ones who took her. Or at least what we know about them and our . . . history."

The Seeker femme vented again, now averting her gaze from everyone, her brother included. "They're thieves, smugglers, outlaws . . . in a word, pirates. Everyone had trouble with groups like them both before and during the War, but it didn't get bad until after the coup. I believe that's when this particular band became active." Slipstream paused, not sure how to phrase their history with the group without painting her brother and herself as the monsters they probably were.

Sunstorm hesitated before wrapping one of his servo's in his sister's. "I am sure you all are well aware of how Starscream took Vos. Our home erupted into chaos and so we were forced to flee. But still, the revolutionaries pursued us at every turn. My sister and I tried everything, but they survived every battle we fought. We… had no choice but to seek shelter here. After all, a mere band of criminals could not stand against the faction that won the war for Cybertron. At least, that's what we had come to believe."

"In our last encounter we . . ." Slipstream hung her helm in shame. "We put the lives of some of the innocents under their watch in danger. They had a refugee camp and . . ." She stopped, hoping the others would get the idea before she made it sound just as bad as it truly was.

"Sounds to me like the so-called criminals are the ones we should be helping," Seaspray stated, crossing his arms over his chassis with a glare.

Optimus dwelt upon this before asking, "Was it your intention to do so? Did you attack knowing it would cause harm to those who would not fight?"

"W-well no, not exactly. We were just trying to take our home back, but they said they wouldn't allow royalty to reclaim Vos. Before we even knew what was happening a fight broke out, then we were running, then we . . . we stumbled upon the refugees. We were cornered and I acted without thinking." She glanced at the others, optics still full of shame, but couldn't maintain optic contact with anyone. "I'm not proud of it, but it's what happened."

A long and rather painful silence enveloped the chamber until Optimus said, "I will help you."

Outcries of discontent erupted from nearly every single member. "Ya can't be serious, Prime!" Ironhide argued.

"How do we even know they're telling the truth?" Flareup added.

"We don't," he conceded. "But Darkstorm's fate hangs in the balance. I had Ratchet scan the planet and he discovered that Vos was cloaked. They are there, waiting for us to act. But we will not do so with violence unless absolutely necessary. A peace treaty must be negotiated before anything else is done."

Sunstorm nodded his thanks before exiting the room, ignoring the blatant looks of disgust and hatred that followed him until he left. He was a monster; he knew that full well.

But this time he would sink to the pit before he let an innocent like Dar'sain pay for his mistakes.

Once Sunstorm had gone, Skybreak vented and wrapped an arm around Slipstream's shoulders. "Let's hope this works, gorgeous."

She neither acknowledged the contact nor looked up at him. She simply maintained her gaze on the floor. This shame, self-loathing . . . was this how Sunstorm felt his whole life?

Skybreak frowned. "Slipstream… please, look at me."

She didn't immediately respond, but figured that if she didn't react he'd just say it again. So, after a moment, she half-heartedly looked up at him.

Skybreak's spark nearly broke as he saw the shame in her gaze. "Please, don't do that… No one blames you for what happened. I certainly don't."

She lowered her optics but was still facing the mech. "Darkstorm may very well be paying for a mistake I made, your sister. How am I not supposed to blame myself? How can I expect you not to?"

"Because you didn't take her, those pirates or whatever they are did. You must have forgotten that I'm an ex-Con," he half smiled sadly. "I saw things… **did** things that no one should ever do, even to my sister. And yet you didn't condemn me. Why should I treat you any different?"

"Because you've changed? No one would know you were a Decepticon if you didn't have your physical signs. And your actions show you're not proud of who you were a long time ago." She lowered her helm again. "Mine were far more recent, and anyone within the solar system can see I'm still the same old Vos princess."

Skybreak gently lifted her helm upwards with a digit in order to meet his gaze. "Not to me. You never will be to me."

Slipstream vented and lightly nodded, though it seemed more of a "yeah okay" than actually taking the words in. After a moment she rested her helm on his shoulder plating, as though taking solace in the one presence that wasn't judging her.

Skybreak wrapped his arms around her, glaring at anyone who got too close. The least he could do for her was to let her have some semblance of peace, especially after all that she's been through. She deserved that much.

"I wasn't lying when I said I see a treasure when I see you," he whispered.

Slipstream's normal response would've been silence, as she wasn't one for showing emotion, but in this case she felt silence would have added to her guilt. "And I don't believe I've ever told you, but you're a rarity yourself."

"Well, I must be if I've been blessed with you," Skybreak remarked with a slight smile before venting. "We'll get through this, Slipstream. I know we will."

Slipstream didn't possess the confidence to say "I know" or something of the like, so her answer was another nod.

* * *

Darkstorm looked up as she saw the supposed leader of this small band enter her quarters. She vented. "Please… if you will not let me go, then at least let me repair those who need my help out there. I'm a simple medic. That's why I answered Thunderblast's signal."

"I know, and I do apologize for using such a ruse to lure you here." The femme stopped in front of Darkstorm, holding a small cube of energon in front of her. "But I have a lot of lives depending on me, and some of them can no longer wait for action. As for your assertion of not letting you go, we will actually be doing just that shortly."

Darkstorm studied the femme with a mixture of caution and curiosity before she took the cube. The sparklings she carried would need it. "What is this about?" she asked softly. "Why did you go to such great lengths to lure me here? And what is your business with Sunstorm?"

"I suppose I do owe you an explanation." The other Seeker vented. "I'm afraid the whole issue is a long story, but suffice to say that everyone here has one thing in common: we don't want to see Vos reclaimed by the royal family. See, before the coup I personally was a citizen here, a fairly well-to-do one even. But even though my family was loyal to them, the royals made life horrible for us, even before the coup. It became bad enough that many of us took to the stars before the war on the surface even got into full swing. Now, I don't tell you this for sympathy or pity, but to share but one side of what happened here before the mass exodus. Everyone you passed walking in has such a story, and I've promised them that it won't happen again.

"Now, where you come in is fairly simple. We've tried, and failed, to deter the royal pests from Vos on multiple occasions, but they are dead set in taking back 'their throne.' Last time it came to blows and we almost lost some refugees. Fighting with myself or someone with arms is one thing, but when they endangered the lives of younglings that was quite another. So we opted for a simple but final plan. We shake them to their core-take someone or something they'll be eager to get back-and let them know that they can either leave these bots to live peacefully in a new Vos, or be offlined."

Darkstorm listened patiently until the femme was finished before she vented, debating on how to answer. At last, she replied, "I am terribly sorry. A dear friend of mine, Dreadwing, lost his creators during the coup, though they were on the opposite side." She met the other femme's gaze. "I can see that your spark is in the right place and it is my only wish to help you but more spilt energon is not the answer. Innocents have been terminated on either side and I do not wish to add more. While Sunstorm and Slipstream have their flaws, they are changing and wish desperately for peace. Please, allow me to take you to Optimus and the others. All will be forgiven and this whole fracas can be laid to rest once and for all."

The femme seemed to calm, if only slightly, at one of the names mentioned. "I have always admired Optimus Prime in his efforts to protect innocents and reform the leadership, but I couldn't join his cause because I saw firsthand that 'talking things out' only ended with someone mopping energon up off the streets. No, if 'Optimus and the others' want to join our rendezvous that's one thing, but I've been tracking Sunstorm and Slipstream for too long to just let them go now."

"I feared you would say that," Darkstorm's smile faltered. "But I have served as an Autobot too long than to give up a chance for peace. If they come as you say, please at least promise me that no harm shall come to them. Optimus wants this to end just as you do."

"As I said, I admire Prime, and it would be horribly hypocritical for me to issue an ultimatum based on the harm of innocents only to harm those not involved with the issue. You have my word that you and anyone else who makes an appearance is safe from harm. I'm a good shot, and I only have my weapon trained on two bots."

Darkstorm took on a pained expression. "And if Slipstream and Sunstorm are unarmed and want peace just as much as you? What will you do then?"

"That's a very large 'if,'" the femme looked away, as though thinking about the possibility despite how ridiculous it seemed. "But **if** they claim to want peace, they'd better have a slagging good explanation for their actions."

Darkstorm vented softly. "In truth, I disliked both Sunstorm and his sister when they arrived in Iacon. Slipstream seemed cold, sparkless, and Sunstorm made his advances even though I was bonded to another mech, a 'blasphemous grounder' in his words." She half smiled. "But, as I said before, I have seen them change. Slipstream has found love with a low class Seeker born in Kaon, something she swore never to do." Darkstorm took care not to mention that that very same mech was her brother. She didn't want Skybreak involved. "And Sunstorm has seen the error of his ways. He is kind now, so hesitant and unsure. Talk with them and you will see."

The femme's expression took on a dark tone as Darkstorm spoke. "'Blasphemous grounder,' huh? Some things didn't change after all these voors, it seems. I remember hearing that same phrase before they offlined-" She stopped herself, her expression changing to one of shock, as though she almost said too much. She recovered and resumed the grim look she'd had for most of the conversation. "Maybe they have changed, but that still doesn't mean they'll be welcome back here. Many of us have suffered in too many ways for an 'I'm sorry, I promise I won't do it again' to suffice."

"I understand but remember, Skydancer, forgiveness is the first step to healing." Darkstorm's gaze faltered. "Believe me, I know."

"Forgive me if I'm bitter that my son never met his sire, or that I found his sire in a scrapheap, but my story is but one of many of such stories in these walls scrounging for energon."

Darkstorm froze, optics filling with emotion as she turned to the femme. "W-What?"

She crossed her arms and took a deep breath. "You heard correctly. I befriended a grounder living in the streets, in hiding, when I was young. We became the best of friends and all that, and when we were old enough we bonded. I was disowned before my whole family could be implemented, and we spent our days living off whatever we could find. Then one cycle I found my sparkmate on a pile of scrap with wounds from Enforcers' weapons. All of this because of the royalty's laws against mingling between Seekers and grounders."

Darkstorm seemed to hesitate before placing a comforting servo on her shoulder plating. So that was why Sunstorm became so violent when I was sparked, she thought. "I'm… I'm sorry."

The femme took a step back, pulling her shoulder out from under Darkstorm's servo. "I didn't tell you for your pity. I told you so that you understand why I can't let such a rule come over my home again. One family shouldn't be allowed to determine the fate of so many others. And **that** is why I'm doing what I am. That is why my son doesn't know what it's like to be a youngling so that so many others can."

The former Decepticon was silent for several moments until she asked softly, "I understand and if it is any consolation, I too know what it feels like to be robbed of my childhood…" She vented, wings drooping, before turning to the femme again. "Before you release me in this confrontation of yours, can I at least see to the wounded that you have? I attempted to reason with Thunderblast but he would not listen."

"Thunderblast is only trying to protect the refugees by not letting you roam free, but I'll see wha-"

She was cut off by a young mech a bit younger than Darkstorm bursting into the room. "Carrier, we have a problem. You know that femme who showed up a couple cycles ago?"

The femme nodded, "The one who's sparked?"

"I think she's going into labor."

The two exchanged panicked glances, in varying degrees, before both looked to Darkstorm. "You wanted to help them, you said? Well now might be your chance."

Darkstorm nodded solemnly before gathering her tools. She had left most of the bigger ones at the base but these would have to do. She turned to Skydancer's son. "Take me to her, now." He nodded, as though used to being barked orders, before turning and hurriedly leading Darkstorm back to the main room.

Darkstorm immediately began working, occasionally ordering the mech to fetch this or that. "Shh, it's alright," she soothed the femme. "You're doing just fine."

"I-I c-can't-" she sobbed.

"Yes, you can," Darkstorm said calmly, stroking her helm comfortingly. "You're almost there. Just keep pushing."

The young mech who'd retrieved Darkstorm kept looking between the two femmes. "H-have you ever done this before?"

"Yes," Darkstorm retorted a bit more curtly than she intended. Her own abdomen was beginning to cramp the harder she worked. She attempted to soften her tone as the femme cried out in pain again. "It's alright… You're doing wonderfully. There, that's it."

A few more agonizing minutes passed by before, much to Darkstorm's delight, a second cry could be heard, mixing with the femme's. Coolant welled in Darkstorm's optics as she handed the beautiful Seeker femmeling to her carrier. "It's a femme…"

Tears streamed down the carrier's facial plating as she cradled her sparkling to her chassis. A few peaceful moments passed before she turned to Darkstorm, optics portraying her gratitude. "Thank you."

Darkstorm smiled warmly despite the pain that she felt. "You are most welcome." She placed a servo on the femme's arm. "Now, rest. If you need anything, I won't be far away."

The femme nodded tiredly before Darkstorm turned to the mech, gesturing to her energon stained servos. "Do you have a place where I can wash up?"

"Errr, there's a washroom I can take you to but it doesn't always work right."

Darkstorm half smiled. "It will have to do." She winced, placing a servo over her abdomen. There, there, little ones, she silently soothed. We will be alright. You'll see. We just need to have faith.

The mech took on a concerned expression but seemed hesitant to announce it. "A-are you alright?"

Darkstorm attempted to smile encouragingly but the expression seemed pained. "Just a sparked femme's minor complaints." She tilted her helm. "I don't believe I caught your name. I wish to properly thank the mech that helped me with the delivery... and apologize if my behavior was less than pleasant."

"Oh no it-it's no big deal. I'm used to doing stuff like this. Well not stuff like **this** but I'm used to helping out and whatnot. A-and less 'pleasant' bots too-if that was you being unpleasant, your bad cycles are better than a lot of bots my carrier works with on their good cycles." He paused, seeming to have forgotten or only just noticed something. "M-my name? Oh it's nothing special . . . just Chimero . . . nothing fancy or cool or anything."

Darkstorm chuckled. He reminded her of Rafael. "Chimero. For the record, I think it's 'cool.'" She smiled. "My designation is Darkstorm and I must say, it is an honor to meet you."

He looked at Darkstorm's facial plating with surprised optics before hesitantly replying, "A-nd same to you."

"So, washroom?"

He widened his optics even further, "Oh slag, yes! Ack sl-sorry for my language." He smiled nervously as he looked at the nearby halls before leading Darkstorm down one. "I was kinda raised by pirates, and the femmes curse even worse than the mechs. I-I've always tried not to but I slip sometimes."

Darkstorm laughed lightly. "You should meet my brother. The mechs in Kaon curse more than anyone I've ever known."

Chimero looked to her, surprise again dominating his features. "Whoa, you're from Kaon? I read about that place, it sounds really scary. W-well you know, not that I think you're scary, just that it's where Megatron- . . . shutting up." He looked to his peddes as he continued walking, probably in an effort to avoid further embarrassing himself.

Darkstorm shook her helm with a smile. "There is no need to be embarrassed. But you would be correct in saying that it is 'scary', especially for orphans like my brother and I. But it wasn't all bad. Two Seekers took us in… and I rather enjoyed life there with them. If you stay away from the alleys at night and the gladiatorial pits, it isn't too terrible."

His face took on a tone of shocked horror. "R-really? Alleys at night are really as bad as they say? I mean I've heard stories from the mechs, but I thought they were just messing with me to get a rise out of me."

"I'm afraid so. But, contrary to popular belief, we weren't all criminals. Simply those down on our luck, trying to survive in a society that despised us."

Chimero averted his gaze. "Well . . . you're kinda talking to a criminal. Not really though! Like we don't hurt anyone or anything, we just used to steal and help the Autobots out by sneaking them Decepticon shipments. A-and we kinda have to steal energon right now. And I guess we kidnap on occasion . . . b-but we do it to help bots."

"Do you believe that kidnapping me is helping anyone?" Darkstorm asked the young mech with a soft gaze and tone. Goodness… he had to have fourteen voors if she had to hazard a guess.

"W-well I mean . . . my carrier does, Thunderblast does. I kinda brought up the idea of luring them somewhere, but I didn't think they'd actually take someone to do it." He vented. "I don't even know. Like . . . I don't know, I saw how ruthless they were and how they put some of the refugees at risk like they were worthless, but what if they were to be offlined and there were other royals who found out about it? I know what they mean when my carrier and her crew say the royals need to be out of the picture, but I just wish they'd just go away so the whole thing can be avoided."

"This whole thing can be avoided, Chimero," Darkstorm replied gently. "Have you ever heard of Optimus Prime?"

The mech's face lit up, almost to the point where he was unrecognizable as his embarrassed self from a moment ago. "Yes! The leader of the Autobots, formerly Orion Pax? The mech used to be a librarian and now he's won a war!" He calmed himself a bit, again his shy face taking on a nervous smile. "Y-yeah I've heard of him."

"Then you also have heard how he has turned the most dire situation into something favorable." Darkstorm paused as they reached the washroom, tentatively bending over to wash the energon from her servos. She continued, "He is in Iacon right now, most likely looking for me." She vented before meeting Chimero's gaze. "I mean no offense to those that you love but keeping me here will only make things worse. Allow me to return to Optimus and end this once and for all, peacefully."

"I hear you, but I don't know what I can do. They always have someone watching the ground bridge controls and everyone around here's so brutish that I wouldn't stand a chance." He looked at Darkstorm with an unsure expression. "Do you really think Optimus will come, or that he can help?"

"I know he can help. He ended the war, didn't he? He can help solve this." Darkstorm vented. "I will definitely have to think of something. I've told my sparkmate where to look for me but there has been no activity. They must be planning something."

"What? No, they can't come here! I-I mean my carrier aside, if things come to blows there's no way we can get all the refugees to safety in time. My carrier told them to pack up and be ready just in case, but even with a cycle of warning there's no way we can get them all set up elsewhere." Chimero vented. "Maybe . . . maybe we should let my carrier go on with her plan . . . or at least let you get to the surface soon just to keep everyone here safe . . ."

Whether it was because of the hopelessness of her situation or fatigue, Darkstorm knew not but she finally let out her frustrations. "If anyone is harmed then it will be because of your carrier's stubbornness," she replied brusquely. "If there were more bots here like you, I wouldn't be in this mess. You could have commed Optimus and all this would have been solved and I would be at home with 'Bee…" A stray drip of coolant fell out of her optics as she thought about her sparkmate. "He must be so worried… and what must Skye or Raf think? Or my dearest brother?" She shakily vented. "I was a fool for answering that comm alone."

Chimero's optics widened in panic. "Nonononono please no don't-please don't cry." He looked around, almost as though to ask someone else for help on what to do. He quickly returned his focus to the Seeker. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. B-but maybe we can figure something out." He brought a servo to his helm in thought. "W-what if we let my carrier take you to the surface, but I can follow and disable the comm dampener? That way y-you could comm Optimus . . ."

Darkstorm vented and placed a servo to her forehelm, optics on the ground. "I doubt she would allow me to return… I'm a prisoner of war, remember?"

"Nununo, that was always the plan. She planned on taking you to the surface so Sunstorm or whoever would be looking for you could find your life signal again and come find you . . . then . . . kind of ambush the royals-b-but if you have Optimus or someone come then it'll be okay!"

Darkstorm took several breaths, bracing herself, before meeting Chimero's gaze. "Then by all means, take me to your carrier. This needs to end."

He shakily nodded before turning his helm to the hallway. "Yeah, um, okay uuuhhh . . ." He vented, servos in front of himself doing the "breathe in, breathe out" motion. "Okay. Yeah let's go find her . . . say crisis averted and you can go to the surface . . . there's still the matter of how I'm going to sneak on b-but let's save that bridge for when we cross it." He nervously laughed. "No pun intended."

Darkstorm weakly smiled before placing a servo on his shoulder plating. "Thank you, my friend, for agreeing to this."

He nervously shrugged at the contact. "Friend? I-is that some code for femmes? I haven't reall-no wait no you're already bonded! I'm sorry, I just-" He stopped and looked down again. "I haven't met many femmes, I'm sorry."

At seeing his nervousness, Darkstorm's smile brightened. "Well, I am pleased to be the first." Her expression slowly turned solemn. "Now, come. We haven't much time."

**D/N: Whew. Got my SAT done last weekend which is a blessing and going to Knott's Scary Farm this Friday! *squeals and does happy dance* I'm so excited! Thank God for Halloween! **

**To Saibot- Vapor: Oh, pardon me. But, I am truly glad that things are working themselves out. May you have a lovely day, as well. **

**To Bluefeather4299: Because he probably will lol. And we certainly hope this chapter was just as good in your eyes as the last one. **

**To Super Shadic: Sorry again for the short chapter, but we're building up to the finale. And don't worry, there will be plenty more backstory. **

**To Windcharger: Lol, please, just Megan will suffice. And it's so good to hear from you again! I am glad you're doing well and thank you so much for your kind words. **

"**O ****Lord** **my God, You have performed many wonders for us. Your plans for us are too numerous to list. You have no equal. If I tried to recite all Your wonderful deeds, I would never come to the end of them" Psalm 40:5**

**Thank you so much for your support and may God bless you and your days! **

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm **

**B/N: Ey guys. So I'd like to point out real quick that when I first thought of Chimero, I thought of a confident guy who knows his stuff and is a competent aid. Then I started writing for him . . . and he turned out to be a guy version of myself *headdesk*. Hopefully you guys like 'im though 'cause I know I can't be the only socially-awkward "err-em" person on the interwebs, so hopefully he's relatable to some~**

**God bless and see you lovelies next week~ (unless you stop by our Tumblr in which case see you soon 8D)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: ****We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters; Hasbro and the Hub do. We do however own our OCs.** **Blondie-moyashi owns the lovely Skye Shelsher, Chimero, Plasmarift and Silverblaze, and Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Emusa, Starlight, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Blackout, Air Raid, Caliber, Speedway, and Jetfire.**

**Theme Song: Uprising by Muse **

Optimus paused as the base received an incoming transmission… from Vos. Cautiously, he answered the call. "This is Optimus Prime," he stated. "And it has come to my understanding that you have captured one of our own. Why?"

The one on the other end of the signal paused before answering. "D-Darkstorm's okay, I talked to her just a little while ago." The voice sounded like a young mech, a nervous one at that. "B-but I need to warn you tha-" He yipped as a banging noise came over the comm.

"Chimero, what're ye doin' in there?!"

"J-just maintainance on the comm system. I-I'll be done soon." After a moment the voice seemed redirected to the transmission. "A-are you still there?"

Optimus' previously rough and wary tone softened as he realized that the mech was placing himself in danger all to contact him. "Yes. I'm here. You said that Darkstorm was online and well?"

"Y-yeah she's okay. I-I just mm . . . I need to warn you that my ca-err our leader is planning an ambush. Darkstorm's life signal will be appearing on your sensors soon, and when someone comes . . . w-well I don't think they'll fire until 'given reason to' but I had to warn you. Some of these mechs are . . . mm well let's just say trigger happy."

"Understood," Optimus nodded. "Thank you, Chimero, for contacting me. We are relieved to hear that she is safe and unharmed. Tell your leader that we shall meet as they request but we refuse to negotiate unless Darkstorm is returned. Do you understand?"

"Oh slag-ack, sor-She, eh, doesn't really know I'm telling you all this . . . I shouldn't even be near the comms . . . I-I'm not sure I can."

"Chimero, listen to me," Optimus' tone became solemn. "You must be strong now. If you do not communicate my terms, then Darkstorm will continue to be kept from her family and the bitterness between your company and the royals we protect will never cease. I am asking you not only as the leader of the Autobots but as a friend who has lost another, help us."

"Hoohhh slaaaaag . . ." The mech on the other end took several deep breaths before seemingly coming to a decision. "O-okay, I'll talk to her. A-and I promise I'll do what I can for Darkstorm-I mean like I said sh-she's fine, but . . . y-you know . . . I-eh-nevermind, forget I said anything."

"Thank you," Optimus smiled softly. "We shall await your leader's decision."

"I-uh-eh . . . y-you're welcome. I probably won't be able to contact you again after this, so . . til all are one."

Optimus' optics widened slightly in shock. Of course, it should have been no surprise. The Autobot code was widely known among all Cybertronians but the way this mech said it with such pride… And a mech that was a member of those that stole one of his own.

Perhaps, there was more to them than met the optic.

His smile slowly returned. "Until all are one, my friend."

* * *

Chimero approached Skydancer, who was preparing to activate the ground bridge for this catastrophe-in-potentia to commence. Darkstorm was to her side, and that thought should have been enough to give the young mech the confidence they needed. The knowledge that he was about to tell his carrier to her facial plating that he defied her orders and warned the "enemy" of her plan crushed any said confidence, however.

He gulped as he got close enough for a conversation. "Eehhh C-Carrier, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Skydancer glanced at him then back to the computer that controlled the bridge. "Can it wait till later? We're just about to leave."

"It's-ahh-well . . . it's kinda concerning this whole . . . thing." Chimero's spark rate increased by the minute. Slaaaag he couldn't do this- ack, he had to stop cursing!

He looked to Darkstorm as though to scream "help me, I have no idea what I'm doing here."

The sparked femme's brow creased in concern as she saw Chimero's worried state before she realized… he did it. He actually did it! Voors of stress seemed to melt off of her facial plating as she grinned. "You told him. You told Optimus."

Skydancer turned on the two, optics wide. "You did **what**?"

Oh slag . . . he was so offline. "I-w-well I might've . . . maybe . . . kindacontactedOptimusPrime?" He winced as he rushed the last bit. He knew she wouldn't strike him, but for the rage she was about to unleash, being hit would be a lot less terrifying.

His carrier brought a servo to her forehelm as she turned partially away from him again. "Why would you do that, Kai? You realize you've just put us all at risk? This just got a lot more complicated-and dangero-how did you even do it?!"

He partially relaxed, though "relax" was a massive overstatement. "I eh remembered the codes from when you had me do maintenance on comm systems before? B-but he just wanted me to tell you that he won't negotiate unless Darkstorm is released, n-not that they'll retaliate or come in guns-a-blazing or anything."

Skydancer vented. "This changes everything . . ." She looked to Thunderblast, who as always was by her side. "Alright, tell the others there's a change of plans. Everyone's following us through, no second wave, no extra coordinates." She vented again as she looked to her son. "But **you** are staying here. No following us, understood? I have enough to worry about without concerning myself with you stepping in front of an ion round."

Chimero lowered his helm. He would've been pleased that he wasn't being yelled at, but he knew it was still coming. What's more, she had the "disappointed" tone-that was worse than yelling.

"O-okay." He glanced at Darkstorm, not even sure what he was looking for from her, but knowing it couldn't be worse than his carrier's reaction.

Darkstorm tried to offer him an encouraging smile as she placed a servo on his shoulder plating. "You made it this far… Thank you."

He weakly nodded with a small vent of his own. Soon enough his attention shifted to several sets of footfall, and by the time he looked up several mechs were surrounding himself, Darkstorm, and his carrier.

She again looked to the young mech. "I mean it, Chimero. Stay here." She looked to the other mechs before hitting a control on the computer. A green and blue vortex appeared behind her.

"Move out!"

* * *

Thank you, God, for answering my prayers, Darkstorm silently prayed as she eventually reached the surface, away from Vos and the refugee camp.

Coolant welled in her optics as she felt Bumblebee contact her again. '_Storm, we've got your life signal. We're on our way. _

_Please, hurry. And make sure you bring Optimus and the others. _

Darkstorm and the others waited in an uneasy silence before a ground bridge portal opened. Bumblebee and her brother ran out before Dreadwing, Moonracer, Plasmarift, Silverblaze, Optimus, and the two Vos royals followed.

Tears of joy ran down Darkstorm's buccal plates as she ran to Bumblebee, spark pulsing in joy as his arms wrapped around her. "Oh, 'Storm…" he whispered as he held her close. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"I-I'm so sorry…" Darkstorm tightened her grip on him. "Please, forgive me. I should never have-"

"Shh, it's alright," Bumblebee soothed. "You're safe now. It's alright."

Darkstorm offlined her optics painfully before a familiar voice met her audials. "Sister!"

The Seeker femme turned before shakily smiling and embracing Skybreak. "Oh, Bruda… I thought I'd never see you again."

Sunstorm observed the reunions before turning to the others, snarling. "Why? Why have you done this?"

Skydancer pointed to said royal. "Answer me this first, what makes this femme so different than the younglings you almost terminated in our last encounter?" She angrily gestured to the bots behind her. "Is it because she's special to you? What of all the families whose lives were ruined when yours ruled Vos?"

Sunstorm's orange optics filled with rage as he walked to the front of the crowd. "You! You were the one who nearly terminated my sister and I. We came here for safety, away from you. And you do this! Steal a sparked femme away from her family all to satisfy your petty slights. The lives I ruined? I am not my sire and I refuse to be treated as such!"

"I'm doing what I can for all the souls who have come to pain because of your family. And before you say I am being ridiculous in my assumption that you're all the same, let me say this: the laws of Vos were such loooong before you, your sire, even your grandsire were born. The way lower class citizens are treated is taught to new royal generations, so I am not so wrong as you might claim in my assertion."

Sunstorm growled angrily and moIved to activate his weapons before he was stopped by Prime's gentle servo. He glared up at Optimus. "She deserves to pay for this," he hissed from in between clenched denta. "She almost terminated my sister and I. She almost terminated Dar'sain. I refuse to give her any more chances."

Three simple words made Sunstorm immediately freeze. "Prove her wrong," the Prime said lowly before releasing the royal.

Sunstorm rubbed his shoulder plating before turning back to the femme. "What do you want from us?" he asked coldly. "And why did you bring Dar'sain into this?"

"I am not proud of what I have done, but I did what I thought was best for my family. For all I knew, while you were hiding in Iacon you were planning to attack us. And after last time, I couldn't afford to underestimate you. As for what I want-"

"We want peace!" A voice cried from behind everyone else, and they all turned or stepped aside to see Chimero hiding behind a group of Skydancer's mechs. He ran to join her and Darkstorm, for once not looking the unsure young mech, but instead taking a strong stance between the royals and his carrier.

"My carrier's told me the stories, and I saw how brutal you can be firsthand, b-but we didn't come to offline you outright." He turned to shyly look to his carrier before facing front again and continuing. "She just wants the fighting to stop, as do we all. Please."

Sunstorm's cold countenance did not change. "And why should I believe you? After your 'family' has attempted to take our lives on several occasions and dragged an innocent into this feud, why should I believe that you want peace?"

"W-well why do you trust the Autobots? We protect our own like them. A-and like them sometimes we come to blows doing so." The mech's shy nature started showing through again as he spoke, and the matter of **who** he was talking to probably didn't help much. "I'm not saying that there might not have been a better way to . . . talk, but we just want things to be different."

Sunstorm's glare deepened. "You should have thought of that before you-" he moved to retort before a familiar servo could be felt on his shoulder plating. He turned his helm to meet his sister's gaze. He vented, calming somewhat, as Slipstream turned to Chimero.

"We too desire peace. The whole reason we wish to reestablish the monarchy is because of that fact. I know that our family has not exactly been worthy… but that is why Sunstorm and I are seeking to change that. We want all to be treated fairly in Vos." She gazed at Skydancer seriously. "We are not our sire, uncle, aunt, or Starscream. We wish to make things right just as much as you."

The other femme matched the expression. "Even if I were as gullible as my son, I am not the only one you need to convince. I have hundreds of destitute, hungry, and desperate bots who remember how things were, and if you ever wish to fly over Vos again you'll have to convince them that you're really ready to change how it used to be run."

"Then I will start with this," Slipstream replied evenly. "Optimus has informed us of a… human concept. One that a monarchy on Earth underwent. The monarchy became too powerful and in order for there to be more equality, the power was shared between the monarchy and a cabinet consisting of the people, a Parliament. I will personally see to it that it is in place because my brother and I refuse to alienate our people-" She held out a peaceful servo. "Not anymore."

Skydancer looked between the servo and the femme's facial plating. "What do you two get out of this arrangement? What angle are you trying to work here? Nothing this good comes without a price of some kind."

"The only price we ask for is peace."

Skydancer glanced at the outreached servo again before looking to her son, who was staring up at her with concerned optics, then turning to see the expressions of those who had come with her and Darkstorm. None seemed sure of what was going on, yet some had hopeful expressions. Skydancer turned to Slipstream before hesitantly taking her servo.

"I expect the people to be allowed to choose this 'Parliament' and that it will have power comparable to the monarchy."

"Naturally," Slipstream nodded.

"And I trust my sister will be kept out of all future negotiations?" Skybreak asked as he walked up to Slipstream, standing by her side with his arms crossed over his chassis.

Skydancer's wings elevated in a subconscious attempt to make herself appear larger, a tactic that sometimes worked in making mechs think she wasn't easily pushed around. "Your sister was a last minute addition to the plan, and I apologize for dragging her into this." She averted her optics. "I've had to do a lot of difficult things to assure the survival of the innocents under my care, many of which I'm not proud of."

"Still, a simple comm call would have sufficed," Skybreak muttered under his breath before a gentle voice interrupted him.

"Brother… Please."

Skybreak visibly softened as he saw his sister's gentle gaze. "You know I'm not allowing you outside the base now without me, don't you?"

Darkstorm chuckled slightly as she wrapped her arms around one of his. "I suppose that's to be expected." She smiled as she turned to Chimero. "Thank you, my friend, for helping me."

"I-oh-I em . . . y-you're welcome." He sheepishly looked away and rubbed the back of his helm. "G-guess I won't be seeing much of you anymore, huh? S-since your family's on the surface and everything . . ."

"Our doors are always open, if you wish to visit," the femme replied warmly.

He shrugged, "With the energon shortage in Vos I'm not sure I'd be able to."

"I wasn't lying when I promised to help. I know a friend who is an expert on energon," Darkstorm shot Plasma a smile before turning back to Chimero. "I am certain she can assist you and your family."

"Yeeahhh . . ." Chimero still dodged the invitation. "I dunno, with how crazy things are gonna get in Vos I still don't know if I can."

"Chimero," as Skydancer spoke the young mech turned, "You don't have to make excuses. If there's something you want to say, just say it."

He vented before looking back to Darkstorm, and seemed to be making himself appear smaller as he prepared to speak. "If it's okay with my carrier, d . . . do you think I can . . . um . . ."

Darkstorm smiled encouragingly, gesturing for him to continue. "Can what, Chimero?"

"Well I um . . . you know I'm a grounder so I'm not sure how well I'd fare in Vos . . . d-do you think there's maybe some extra . . . mm extra space in Iacon?" He half-winced as he finished, as though he'd been requesting an insane amount of currency for a poor mech or making some equally insane request.

Darkstorm smiled at Optimus who slowly approached the mech in question. He studied him before offering him a friendly smile in return. "Iacon's doors are always open to mechs with good sparks such as you. We would be most honored to have you."

Chimero stared up at the Prime in shock, with optics about as wide as they could go. "O-Optimus Prime?" He assumed a straight posture with arms at his side, as he'd seen mechs his carrier worked with do with their superiors, only usually said mechs didn't look like something would break from the tension as he did. "I-it's an honor to meet you! W-well to see you in person. I've read all about you-b-but not in a weird or stalkerish or weird way! I really admire you. Mmmm no that doesn't sound right either . . ."

He was stopped by Skydancer putting a servo on his shoulder plating from behind, and she extended her other hand towards the Autobot leader. "Darkstorm mentioned your name a time or two, but I'm not sure I actually expected to meet you. It really is a pleasure, sir." Chimero looked at her servo with a mix of "what are you doing?! You can't touch him!" and "my carrier's about to shake Optimus Prime's **servo**!"

Optimus smiled softly as he shook her servo. "My only regret is that we had to meet under such previously tense circumstances. The pleasure is mine."

The femme's friendly smile slowly dropped as she put her other servo on Chimero's shoulder. She remained silent for a moment before turning her optics on her son's helm, idly wiping at the dirt he'd collected. "So are you saying you want to stay here on the surface instead of coming back to Vos, Kai?"

He turned to face his carrier with a heavy expression. "I-I don't mean for it to sound like I'm abandoning you or anything. I just . . . I can stay in Vos if you want me to."

"That isn't what I asked."

Chimero looked to Optimus before turning back to Skydancer. " . . . I dunno, we've been travelling through space for most of my life. I don't think I'm done learning and exploring yet."

A knowing smile slowly crossed her facial plating. "I've known you for long enough to recognize this is the closest I'm getting to an answer, isn't it?" As her son smiled, she vented, "I just want you to be sure this is your decision. I'm not kicking you out, and you know you'll always have a home with me, right?"

She was surprised as he quickly hugged her with a genuine grin, the likes of which she hadn't seen since he was a sparkling. "Of course."

She returned it immediately, though still a bit surprised. After a moment she looked to the Prime, still embracing Chimero, "Do you promise me he'll be kept safe, cared for?"

"We will care for him as if he was one of our own," Optimus smiled and nodded.

Skydancer vented a bit heavily as she returned her focus to her son, as though hesitant to commit to a decision either way. "It won't be the same without you by my side, kiddo, but . . . I guess I'd be hard-pressed to find a better group for you to stay with."

The young mech's sheer joy seemed curbed as he shrugged. "I dunno, you'll still have Thunderblast. It won't be that different."

His carrier furrowed her optic ridges before breaking off the embrace and kneeling in front of her son. She placed her servos on either side of his shoulder plating. "What do you mean, Kai?"

He shrugged again, his smile dropping as he looked to his peddes. "I dunno, saying it out loud sounds bad . . . but I guess I just never felt important. Like I was never big o-or old enough to help that much so I kinda just did what I could, which was really easy stuff anyone could do. It's not like Thunderblast, who you might not be able to function without."

Skydancer bit her lip components at just how matter-of-factly he spoke, like he'd resigned himself to being insignificant. She pulled him in for another hug, though held him a bit tighter than before. "Kai, you've always been the most important thing in my life. I kept you at a distance like I did so you wouldn't be in danger like this, but it never meant I didn't love you." She vented, "And I'm sorry that you felt like I didn't care."

Chimero nodded as he wrapped his arms around her. "I know. A-and I knew that you always loved me. I just hope I can help here like I couldn't be much help in Vos. Or when we were in space, even."

The femme glanced up to Optimus before redirecting her focus to her son. "I'm sure they'll be happy to have you." Her voice was unusually weak, as her walls keeping her emotions from the public took a pounding. "I know it won't be the same at home without you."

"I'll miss you too, Carrier." Chimero's voice was showing his emotions as well, but he also had a new hint of certainty. It was said tone that made Skydancer feel better about the situation, regardless of the fact that she didn't want to let her son go-especially after having lost his sire like she did.

Optimus hesitated before saying, "Skydancer, our doors are always open to you as well, if you should choose to visit."

She looked up at the Prime, still holding her son. "Thank you . . . I might have to take you up on that."

**D/N: *sniffles* This chapter was just too sweet. Chimero and Skydancer are adorable and things finally got resolved. All's well that ends well, aye? And mech, me and my friend had so much fun at Knott's Scary Farm! I even got a totally cute skull dress so I am pumped. And they even had a zombie maze that was sooo realistic! They had army guys and plastic guns and everything. I swear, I felt like I was in the Walking Dead. My heart was pounding and every time a zombie ran towards me, I almost had a heart attack. Lol, I love Halloween. **

**To Bluefeather4299: Aw, thanks. We're glad you liked it. And I know right? Chimero is just so spastic and awkward and adorable. I love 'im. **

**To Saibot-Vapor: Well, we hope you enjoy your little vacation and may you have a blessed day as well. Thank you so much again for your support! **

"**And my God will supply every need of yours according to his riches in glory in Christ Jesus" Philippians 4:1-9**

**May God bless you and your day, my darlings! **

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm **

**B/N: Let me start by saying I spazzed like crazy for every review we got saying you guys like Chimero x3 y'all rock. So a maaaassive "thank you" to everyone, not just for liking him in particular but for encouraging us in general~ it really does help keep us going**

**Also, for any of you who may be curious to read blondie's individual stuffs I finally updated my OC fic on my profile. Totally different series/OCs/fandom, but still**

**See you lovely peoples next time~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: ****We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters; Hasbro and the Hub do. We do however own our OCs.** **Blondie-moyashi owns the lovely Skye Shelsher, Plasmarift and Silverblaze, and Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Emusa, Starlight, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Blackout, Air Raid, Caliber, Speedway, and Jetfire.**

**Theme Song: Must Have Done Something Right by Relient K **

At last, the painful cycle that Skybreak feared would eventually come, came. The rebels led by Skydancer agreed to cease their attacks and would allow the royals back without any sort of violence. And, while he knew that Slipstream had a duty to her people, he just couldn't let her go.

Sunstorm had a similar reaction, though he knew it was for the best. He had caused Darkstorm enough pain. Life would be better for her without him there.

Sunstorm visibly winced as Darkstorm approached. "Dar'sain, I-..."

The kindness in her optics silenced him. "I said I have forgiven you… I wish you every happiness, Su'sain. May God guide your steps and give you a better life."

Coolant nearly spilled from his optics at her words. He cleared his throat, blinking them away, as he nodded. How he could be met with such kindness after he-... Darkstorm truly was a treasure.

A treasure that he could never have.

With a melancholic smile, he gently brought one of her servos to his lip components. "I hope we meet again."

"As do I," Darkstorm half smiled sadly, optics filling with pity at the poor creature that stood in front of her.

Skybreak watched the exchange before venting and turning to Slipstream. "I… guess this is goodbye?"

Her gaze was fixed on the ground. "I suppose so."

"But, you know, if you ever need some heavy lifting done, I'm your mech," Skybreak offered her a weak smile. "I'll…. I'll miss you, Slipstream."

She lightly vented but maintained her downward focus. When she offlined her optics a moment later, it was clear she was trying to hold the coolant back. "And I will miss your company." Her quivering voice further betrayed her emotions.

Darkstorm looked onwards at the two with sadness in her optics. Her brother loved her so very much… It was then that she knew that she had to let him know it was all right to leave. He had fulfilled his promise of taking care of her. Now, he needed to follow his own path.

Skybreak turned around questioningly as Darkstorm placed a servo on his shoulder plating. "Sister, is there-?"

"Go," she whispered.

His optics widened. "W-What?"

"Go," she repeated gently. "I have found my place and the Lord has blessed me greatly. But, now you need to pursue what makes you happy. I love you, Brother, and my only wish is for you to prosper. If it is your wish, then go."

Skybreak seemed conflicted. On one hand, it didn't feel right leaving her there alone in Iacon but on the other… Living without Slipstream would be torture. "Are you sure?" he finally asked.

Darkstorm smiled softly and nodded. Once she did so, Skybreak drew her into his arms. "I'll visit you as often as I can. You know that, don't you?"

"Your niece and nephew would expect nothing less," Darkstorm's smile widened as she released him from the embrace before she turned to Slipstream. "That's my brother. Take care of him."

The royal looked from the medic to Skybreak with a smile that all but lit up her optics. "I wouldn't think of doing anything less."

Darkstorm turned to Sunstorm with a wry look. "The same goes for you. Or I may just have to travel to Vos to make sure you both behave."

"I would expect nothing less from you, mo mear sain," Sunstorm chuckled before smiling softly. "Suster, are you ready to go home?"

Slipstream vented and looked to the sky. "Home . . . it's been so long. I wonder . . ." she half-smiled, "I wonder if it's anything like we remember."

"It will be damaged from the war, of course, but… It will be home nonetheless." He turned towards the others with a hesitant smile. "Farewell, Autobots. Farewell… Dar'sain." And with that, he transformed and took to the skies. Skybreak and Slipstream soon followed.

"Farewell," Darkstorm whispered with a soft smile. "And may God go with you."

* * *

Skybreak walked through the halls of the Vos royal palace a few weeks later, still a bit disconcerted whenever a servant would bow when he walked past. Slag, he wasn't used to this… and he sure didn't deserve it. Still, convincing some of the older residents of Vos to abandon tradition was hard, especially if they were stubborn.

Speaking of stubborn.

He smiled softly when he saw Slipstream near the palace library, sorting through the archives. "Still working hard, I see?"

The femme vented as she rubbed her optics, dropping the datapad in her other servo on the table. "These records are a mess. I'll be 'working hard' on them until my digits rust and fall off."

"Well, that's why I'm here," Skybreak smirked before kissing her left buccal plate. He pulled up a chair next to her. "So, what are we looking at here exactly?"

Slipstream picked up a datapad before promptly dropping it and looking to the others. "I'm trying to find all the members of the court." She kept looking through datapads as she spoke. "I figured if we can get their designations, we might be able to contact them. Not that they'll necessarily be of the court again, since having a court was a big part of why Vos was unstable. But it might still be a good idea to tell them it's safe to come home."

"Hmm, sounds like a plan," Skybreak replied before a particular datapad caught his optic. His brow furrowed and he picked it up for a closer look. He gasped at what he saw. A familiar strong mech and a red femme Seeker with delicate features.

_Skybreak internally panicked as he saw the desperation in his carrier's optics. "Skybreak, go! Take your sister and hide. We'll be back for you."_

"_But, Mother-"_

"_Go! Do as I say!" _

_Before Skybreak knew what was happening, his newborn sister was thrust into his arms. _

He clutched his helm as the memories came back to him. Fighting whatever emotions he was feeling at that moment, he searched for their designations.

_Skybreak huddled in the storage can, shaking as loud footsteps could be heard. _

"_You've evaded us long enough, Taor'sain," a voice snarled. "Prepare to pay for making our people suffer!"_

He turned to Slipstream sharply, the datapad still in his servo. "This mech and femme… What were their names in Seeker cant?"

Slipstream took the datapad and studied it. "Mmm Taor'sain and Doiteain'eitilt. Why?"

Taor'sain… His sire. It'd been so long… He'd forgotten what they looked like. Coolant welled in his optics. "I… I think these are my creators."

"Really?" The femme took a closer look at the pad, optics wide. "It does say they had two sparklings, but the file's corrupted so there's no record of the names." She turned toward the library and stood to approach it. "Maybe I can find it in the medical files." She reached the correct shelf and started rifling through the pads.

Skybreak meanwhile sat there, stunned. He'd barely remembered much about his creators… Even how they died remained a mystery to him amongst his shattered memories. All he remembered was life on the street with his sister. And now, here he was, finding out that they were members of the royal Vos court?

He stared at the data pad, spark aching. His sister looked just like his carrier… He vented. Oh, how he wished he could remember them.

"Here it is." Slipstream read the datapad three times before approaching Skybreak, not wanting to get his hopes up then have them dashed needlessly. She turned toward the table and slowly walked forward. "Medevac's personal records. He was the primary medic of Vos for a long time until the coup. Says here he had several meetings with Fireflight and Thunderstorm, two time frames in particular." She paused. "Two sets of regular appointments for three stellar cycles." She looked to Skybreak as she handed the datapad over.

He studied it and observed that the time frames were his and his sister's exact ages. The first sparkling's delivery was dated twenty-six voors ago and his sister's nineteen. "It makes sense… the deliveries coincide with our ages. One mech, one femmeling. Those-" he vented. "Those were our carriers…. I might not remember much before they died but I knew I recognized them. Still, I can't help but wonder, why in the pit did they move to Kaon?"

Slipstream averted her optics as she thought back to those dark cycles. She may have been young, but they were burned into her processor. She vented deeply before taking her seat again, optics still turned away from Skybreak. "When we were young . . . things weren't good for the commoners. I don't remember everything; I just know that one cycle members of the council and royal families started disappearing. It didn't take long for everyone to scatter. Some went to the stars, others sought refuge in various locations on Cybertron." The femme vented again, "Including Kaon."

"So… they were caught up in that pit-spawned coup," Skybreak vented again. "Funny, that that's one of the only complete memories I have of them. Some mechs yelling at them after I hid with Darkstorm. There was a struggle and when I ran out to help… They were gone. I… I never even got to say goodbye."

Slipstream, not used to physical contact, placed her servo over his. "I'm sorry, Skybreak." She hesitated before asking, "B-by gone do you mean you couldn't find them or were they . . . o-one with the Allspark?"

"I don't know. But considering how we never saw them again, I can only imagine they were terminated. And while Dreadwing and Skyquake took good care of us a few voors later… It just wasn't the same. And I'm sure our creators would've done a far better job of taking care of 'Storm than me." He smiled weakly. "It was certainly hard… an immature screw-up like me taking care of a sparkling. Or attempting to."

"Hey," the femme tightened her grip on his servo. "You made it this far, didn't you? You must've done something right."

"Not without leaving her scarred in more ways than one." Skybreak paused before chuckling, "I'm sorry. All these discoveries must be making me emotional."

Slipstream's spark ached as she saw what he meant spread across his facial plating. She stood and gently embraced him. "It's a lot to process . . . just don't let what happened in the past prevent a good future, all right? I've come too far to let you mope now. I've never known you to do so and I won't let you start."

Skybreak clung to her. "Ah, Slipstream. What would I do without you?" He vented. "But, I'll try… at least for you."

"Glad to hear it," a small smile came to her lip components. "Because you can ask Sunstorm about my methods of persuasion, and he'll tell you it's not worth blowing me off." She paused. "N-not that you are, it's just that words are easier to influence than actions."

"I never said you were," Skybreak kissed her softly. "Now, I remember I was helping with some otherwise dull work, wasn't I?"

"Helping? Try distracting me from." She vented, looked to the datapads, then looked back to the mech. "Care to help me for a little while longer?"

"Anything for you, gorgeous," Skybreak grinned. "But, hey, if my creators were part of the court, does make me a lord or something?"

Slipstream smiled and tilted her helm back and forth. "Or something." She stopped as her optics widened. "No you're riiight . . . you're an heir to the royal court . . . you and Darkstorm have power, entitlements." She looked into his optics. "You're not just orphans from Kaon, you have birthrights . . . all of which disappeared in the coup," she turned away as she finished, shocked.

Skybreak groaned. "Great. It's only gonna be that harder to convince everyone to quit bowing whenever I walk around. Honestly, I don't know how you deal with it."

She smiled and rolled her optics. "I learned a long time ago asking them not to do so is just a headache. They've been taught to bow; it's like trying to tell you not to look so brutish." She tilted her helm down, "I say that with love."

Skybreak laughed. "O' course. Still, I don't think this lord stuff is for me. My sister'd make a perfect lady but me? If I grew up in Vos, I think I'd be deported."

Slipstream laughed out loud, the first time she'd done so in a long time. "Well, I can vouch for you."

"Aw, thanks, gorgeous. It's nice to know I have someone on my side here." His expression brightened. "And mech, you should laugh like that more often. It's beautiful."

She looked away, servo covering most of her facial plating as the sound of cooling fans met Skybreak's audial receptors. "I haven't had anything to laugh about for quite some time."

"Well, that's why you have me. It's pretty hard not to laugh when you're around this mech," he grinned.

The femme smiled and shook her helm. "You've got that right. Or at the very least it's hard to stay on-task." She smirked, "Unless you care to help me."

"Only because I love you," he replied before adding jokingly, "That and your brother'd have my helm if I didn't make the offer."

She rolled her optics, a smile still on her facial plating. "Or I'd have his. There's no way I can finish these all on my own, and he ran off and ditched me."

Skybreak chuckled. "Now I know why you said he's easily distracted." He sat down next to her and began to sort through the data pads.

* * *

Darkstorm could not believe what she was hearing. She turned to her brother in shock. "O-Our creators? You are certain that-?"

Skybreak softly smiled and nodded. "From what I remember and what the datapads show, yeah. We… we finally know who they are."

She turned to the datapad once more, optics welling with coolant. She was so used to the mystery of never knowing who they were and now… she knew. She knew that they didn't leave them out of choice and that they loved her and brother. Despite herself, she chuckled as she dabbed her optics. "So… does that make me Lady Darkstorm?"

"I guess so," Skybreak grinned. "Make sure not to tell the bots at Vos though. They'll never stop bowing with you around." His gaze faltered. "But are you… all right?"

"Am I all right?" she smiled through her tears. "I… I'm just glad at knowing who they were. Thank you for sharing this with me, Brother."

Skybreak's expression softened further as his sister embraced him. "Anything for you, Sister."

**D/N: Sooo… here it is. We finally know who Dar'sain and Skri'brak's parents were ^^ Exciting, right? And Skybreak is finally with Slipstream *cough*MYOTP*cough*. **

**And things have been rough for me this past weekend but the Lord is seeing me through. I forgot my ID at home so I couldn't take the ACT and my mom was furious. So, I prayed to God that everything would be all right and well... It was. It turns out I didn't need the test scores and the Lord has put an everlasting peace in my heart about my future. Praise Him forevermore!**

**Also, if possible, can you please pray for a fellow Transformers author, StokinDembers? Her father has stage 4 lung cancer… He needs prayers and, if possible, financial support. **

**Anywho, we really hope you liked this chapter and don't worry. I think Darkstorm will have the twins next chapter. So you won't have to wait for very long. **

**To Bluefeather4299: x'D I don't know if that was blondie's intention but it totally is! Isn't he a cutie? And don't worry. There's quite a bit more of this story coming. Just wait and see. **

**To Sparksaver: Darkstorm smiled softly. "Well, praise the Lord. That is good to hear." She leaned over and embraced him. "I wish you only the best, Sparksaver." **

"**Grace is not reduced to what you are able to do, it's what He is able to do through you. The offering of grace starts with the offering of yourself before God, saying to Him "Use me, in all my brokenness and failures, and make Your glory known." and then God fills our life with Himself" - T.B. LaBerge**

**May God bless you and your day, our lovely followers! **

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm **

**B/N: So I'm not gonna lie, when Skybreak first took to Slipstream, all I could think was "pfft good luck, dude." Now . . . Well I think you can see where that went :'D I hope you guys find this chapter as fun to read as it was to write~**

**Aha and it actually wasn't my intention for Kai meeting Optimus to be so similar to when Smokes did (I'd totally forgotten about Smokes meeting Optimus til you guys mentioned it) but I guess that's part of why I love Smokescreen xD I mean, Chimero turned out a lot more like me than I intended, and I know I reacted a looooot like how he and Smokes both did when I got to meet the voice actors at Denver Comic Con, so I guess I identified with that in Smokescreen too xD**

**Anywho, see you lovely persons next time~**


End file.
